


Dla ciebie wszystko

by Monique_Brown



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Supernatural w zupełnie innym wydaniu
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 13:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 34,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15414060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monique_Brown/pseuds/Monique_Brown
Summary: Powrót z czyśćca. Znamię Kaina. Wiele trudnych decyzji do podjęcia. Miłość, ale czy odwzajemniona? Sekrety, które w końcu ujrzą światło dzienne. Łzy, ale czy szczęścia? Wiele emocji, ale czy ich historia skończy się happy endem?





	1. Początek

— Dean muszę ci coś powiedzieć — anioł odezwał się niepewnym tonem, w tym samym momencie, gdy zatrzymał się na drodze do portalu, który miał być ich jedyną ucieczką z czyśćca. Wiedział, że ma coraz mniej czasu na odbycie tej rozmowy, dlatego postanowił właśnie teraz wyznać Deanowi prawdę. Nie wiedział tylko jak Winchester na to zareaguje, gdyż Castiel chciał zostać w czyśćcu, ale jednocześnie nie chciał opuszczać swojego przyjaciela. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego ile poświęcił Dean, aby odnaleźć go w tym miejscu, kiedy uciekł, aby nie narażać go na niebezpieczeństwo. Anioł podświadomie czuł, że lewiatanom chodzi tylko i wyłącznie o niego. Chciały go zniszczyć, a on nie mógł, ani nie chciał narażać człowieka, który był dla niego najważniejszy. Chciał chronić Deana za wszelką cenę, dlatego wiedział, że będzie musiał zostać w tym miejscu. 

— Cas nie mamy czasu. Jesteśmy tak blisko — rzucił w odpowiedzi i chciał iść na przód, ale po chwili zatrzymał się widząc, że Castiel nie zmierzał odpuszczać. Odwrócił się tylko po to, aby spojrzeć w jego błękitne oczy, w których krył się smutek. Nie mieli zbyt wiele czasu, a lewiatany mogły pojawić się w każdej chwili, ale nie mógł tak po prostu odejść. Chciał wysłuchać swojego przyjaciela, skoro to co chciał powiedzieć było to dla niego, aż tak ważne. — No dobra, co chcesz mi takiego powiedzieć? —zapytał, ale po minie Castiela wnioskował, że nie usłyszy niczego dobrego.

—Musisz mi obiecać, że będziesz na siebie uważać. Jeśli mi się nie uda... — chciał dokończyć, ale niestety blondyn mu na to nie pozwolił.

—Nie pieprz głupot Cas, uda ci się. Musi udać, bez ciebie to...— powiedział podchodząc bliżej niego, a po chwili położył dłonie na jego policzki. Nie przerywał kontaktu wzrokowego z swoim rozmówcą. Cały czas patrzył w błękitne tęczówki Castiela, który przypominały mu niebo, w tym szarym świecie. Nie mógł go stracić, obiecał sobie i jemu, że wyciągnie ich z tego miejsca, dlatego zamierzał dotrzymać słowa. Bo w końcu był Deanem Winchester, a on nigdy nie rzuca słów na wiatr, ani nie zostawia potrzebujących. — Nie mogę cię stracić Cas — dodał po chwili wpatrywania się w oczy przyjaciela. Wiedział, że łączy ich jakaś magiczna więź i jeśli go straci to nigdy sobie z tym nie poradzi.

—Dobrze, nie stracisz — odpowiedział niepewnie anioł, który sam nie wiedział co robić. Myślał, że zostanie w tym miejscu będzie dla niego odpowiednią karą, ale mylił się. Gdy Dean odsunął się i ruszył w stronę portalu anioł poczuł pustkę. Już wtedy wiedział, że największą karą będzie utrata właśnie tego człowieka. Ta jedna chwila sprawiła, że zmienił zdanie. Chciał iść z Deanem. Na prawdę chciał, ale gdy byli przy portalu stało się coś co całkowicie odmieniło bieg historii.

Pojawienie się lewiatanów, nie mogło mieć dobrych skutków. Biegli przed siebie tak szybko, jak tylko zdołali, ale gdy Dean wyciągnął rękę w stronę portalu, Castiel poczuł jak traci równowagę i upada. Jeden z lewiatanów ciągnął go za nogę. Winchester szybko zareagował, złapał go za rękę i nie zamierzał jej puszczać. Mimo tego, że było ciężko chciał walczyć i uratować Castiela, ale nie miał szans. Nie w momencie, gdy anioł puszczał jego dłoń tylko po to, aby pchnąć go w stronę portalu. 

—Idź Dean — usłyszał krzyk przyjaciela, a potem wszystko zniknęło. Zawirowało mu się w głowie, czuł się jak na karuzeli. A gdy otworzył oczy i zobaczył, że otacza go las, zrozumiał co takiego się stało. Opuścił czyściec. Nie był już w tym okropnym miejscu. Mógł wrócić do domu, ale dlaczego był tu sam? Dlaczego nie było tu jego anioła?

— Cas — krzyknął, a po jego policzkach spłynęło kilka łez. To nie może być prawda. Nie mógł go stracić. Musi go uwolnić. Znajdzie sposób bo jeśli nie to nie nazywa się Dean Winchester.


	2. Sen i umowa

— Dean idź — usłyszał głos swojego przyjaciela, w momencie kiedy ten luzował uścisk dłoni. Wszystko działo się tak szybko, ale on odwrócił się i spojrzał błagalnym wzrokiem prosto w błękitne tęczówki anioły. Niemo przekazywał mu słowa " proszę, nie zostawiaj mnie", a jego dłoń coraz bardziej ściskała dłoń Castiela. Nie mógł go zostawić, w tak okropnym miejscu. Kim by był, gdy opuścił swojego przyjaciela, tylko po to, aby ratować swój tyłek. Nie mógł tego zrobić, dlatego starał się przyciągnąć anioła w swoją stroną, ale ten ani drgnął. Patrzył na Deana, tak jakby miał widzieć go po raz ostatni, a potem puścił jego dłoń. Spadł w dół, ciągnięty przez lewiatany, które rozrywały jego naczynie, a Dean patrzył na to, ale nie mógł nic zrobić, a to tylko dlatego, że miał wrażenie jakby cała scena odgrywała się za szklaną szybą, w którą uderzał pięściami, w nadziei, że się zbije, ale tak się nie stało. Zostawił go. Odszedł, zostawiając swojego przyjaciela na pewną śmierć... 

—Cas! — krzyknął wyrwany z snu, automatycznie siadając na łóżku. Czuł jak zimny pot spływała po jego ciele, a serce bije tak nierównomiernie jakby zaraz miało wyskoczyć z jego piersi. Kolejna taka sama noc i ten sam sen, który ciągle go prześladował. Każdej nocy patrzył w błękitne oczy anioła, za którymi tak tęsknił. Za każdym razem tak desperacko pragnął go ratować, ale nigdy mu się nie udawało. Nie rozumiał przekazu tego snu. Nie wiedział czy to męczące go wyrzuty sumienia, a może to była prawda i Castiel zginął tego dnia. Nie znał odpowiedzi na te pytania, ale tak bardzo chciał, aby cała ta sytuacja była tylko snem. Chciał znów znaleźć się w obecności swojego anioła, ale za każdym razem gdy tylko otwierał oczy zmagał się z szarą rzeczywistością. Castiela tu nie było, a on zawiódł, gdyż w dalszym ciągu nie znalazł sposobu na uratowanie tego pierzastego dupka, który tak po prostu postanowił się poświęcić. Od jego powrotu z czyśćca minęły już dwa, cholernie długie tygodnie, a on w dalszym ciągu nie wiedział jak może uratować swojego przyjaciela, a przy tym i swoje sumienie, które nie pozwalało mu normalnie funkcjonować.

—Dean wszystko dobrze? — usłyszał głos Sam'a, który wyrwał go z zamyślenia. Spojrzał na swojego młodszego brata i nie wiedział co odpowiedzieć. Sam długo starał się wydostać ich z czyśćca. Chciał nawet zawrzeć pakt z demonem, ale każdy odmawiał. Nikt nie chciał pomóc, a gdy w końcu odpuścił. Wtedy zdarzył się cud, a może największe przekleństwo. Dean sam nie wiedział czy powinien się cieszyć z swojego powrotu, skoro w miejscu tak okropnym został jego przyjaciel. Każdego dnia patrząc w lustro obwiniał się z tego powodu. To on powinien tam zostać, ale nie Cas, przecież on sobie tam nie poradzi. Był przecież tak słaby i tak delikatny, a gdyby nie obecność Winchestera zapewne już dawno by zginął. Do jego umysłu powrócił fragment snu. Dokładnie ten, w którym na własne oczy widział jak śmierć przyjaciela. Poczuł jak go jego oczu napływały łzy, ale starał się je zatamować. Nie mógł przecież rozkleić się przy bracie. Nie jest babą, która płacze, za każdym razem gdy coś ją smuci. Musiał być twardy, jeśli nie dla siebie, to właśnie dla Sama i dla Castiela.

— Wszystko dobrze — odpowiedział spoglądając na podłogę. Nie miał odwagi spojrzeć mu w oczy, gdyż bał się tego, że jego brat odkryje jego prawdziwe emocje, których nie umiał ukrywać.

— Wiesz, że możesz mi wszystko powiedzieć. Chodzi o Casa? — zapytał. Martwił się o starszego brata, który od powrotu z czyśćca zachowywał się dziwnie. Znikał na całe dnie nie mówiąc gdzie wychodzi. Co noc krzyczał imię Castiela, ale nigdy o nim nie wspominał. Tak jakby ten przestał dla niego istnieć, dlatego Sammy zaczął podejrzewać, że w czyśćcu stało się coś złego. Chciał dowiedzieć się prawdy, a przede wszystkim chciał pomóc bratu, ale nie wiedział jak do niego dotrzeć.

— Nie ważne — warknął wstając z łóżka. Miał dość tej rozmowy, dlatego nie patrząc na brata ruszył w stronę łazienki. A gdy znalazł się w małym pomieszczeniu, które w tym momencie było jego jedynym azylem, podszedł do umywalki i odkręcił kran. Przemył twarz chłodną wodą i spojrzał w swoje odbicie lustrzane. Nie miał odwagi powiedzieć bratu, że spierdolił. Mógł uratować Castiela. Był tego pewny, ale potem coś poszło nie tak i wszystko wymknęło się spod jego kontroli. Chciał tam wrócić i naprawić swój błąd, ale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że to już nigdy nie będzie możliwe. Czuł jak złość ogarnia jego ciało, dlatego, aby dać upust swoim emocją uderzył w lustro, a z jego dłoni zaczęła skapywać krew. Jednak nie przejmował się tym. On mógł cierpieć, dla niego liczyło się tylko szczęście bliskich.

— Obiecałeś — usłyszał głos Castiela, dlatego przestraszony spojrzał w lustro, a zamiast swojego odbicia zobaczył twarz anioła. Jego błękitne oczy patrzyły wprost na niego. A jego smutny wyraz twarzy mówił o tym, że zawiódł się na Deanie. Przecież ten obiecał mu, że poradzi sobie bez niego. Winchester odwrócił się, w nadziei, że ujrzy anioła, który w odbiciu lustra stał za nim, ale tak się nie stało. Ujrzał jedynie pustkę, dlatego zrozumiał, że to wszystko działo się w jego umyśle. Zrezygnowany opuścił wzrok, głośno wzdychając. To byłoby zbyt piękne, aby mogło być prawdziwe. Wyszedł z łazienki spoglądając na brata, który patrzył w prost na niego, a troskę bijącą z jego oczu można było dostrzec na kilometr.

— Przepraszam, to po prostu jest zbyt trudne. Mogłem coś zrobić, a ja... — przerwał w połowie swojej wypowiedzi. Słowa, które zamierzał powiedzieć nie chciały mu przejść przez gardło, tak jakby wypowiedzenie tego na głos miało zamknąć ten rozdział i sprawić, że jego myśli staną się prawdą, gdyż właśnie do tego czasu mógł traktować to jak sen. Jak coś co nigdy się nie zdarzyło, a on miał jeszcze szansę na uratowanie przyjaciela. Jednak teraz to wszystko miało stać się rzeczywistością, a on nie wiedział czy sobie z tym poradzi. — Mogłem go uratować Sam, trzymałem go za rękę, ale on po prostu się poddał — dodał po chwili, a z jego oczu poleciała fala łez. Był przyzwyczajony do tego, że tracili ludzi na których im zależało. Co chwila ich bliskich spotykała śmierć. John ich matka... mógłby tak wymieniać bez końca, ale po co? To mógł przeżyć. Pocierpiał, a potem wszystko wracało do normy, jednak wiedział, że nigdy nie przeżyje straty Castiela. Sam do końca nie rozumiał swoich uczuć i nie wiedział, dlaczego anioł jest dla niego, aż tak ważny, ale wiedział, że nie będzie umiał odpuścić. Zrobi wszystko, aby pewnego dnia znów go spotkać.

— Mi też go brakuje, ale to nie twoja wina Dean. Widzę co się dzieję i wiem, że nie możesz się obwiniać. Wyciągniemy go z tego miejsca — starał się mówić spokojnie, ale Dean już nie odpowiedział. Sam wiedział, że jego brata i Castiela łączyło coś wyjątkowego. Już od pierwszego ich spotkania, można było wyczuć pomiędzy nimi dziwne napięcie, które tłumaczyli więzią powstałą w piekle, ale Sam wiedział, że nie tędy droga. Traktowali się jak rodzinę, a obydwoje byli w siebie tak zapatrzeni, że tylko głupiec nie dostrzegł by tego ognia, który tlił się w ich relacji od samego początku. A oni ciągle go gasili, albo podsycali, ale nigdy nie pozwolili mu wybuchnąć.

— Pójdę się przejść — powiedział narzucając na siebie kurtkę. Uznał, że dalsza część tej rozmowy jest bez sensu. Przecież jego brat nigdy go nie zrozumie, a on nie chciał litości, ani obietnic bez pokrycia. Zadawał sobie sprawę z tego, że Sam nie wiedział jak dostać się do czyśćca. Gdyby znał sposób wyciągnął by ich już dawno temu, dlatego nie chciał słuchać o tym, że kiedyś go odzyskają. Bo nie było sposoby na to, aby to uczynić. Chciał po prostu wyznać prawdę, aby nie mieć przed nim tajemnic. Nie czekając na odpowiedź, po prostu wyszedł z motelu. Nie wiedział co z sobą zrobić, dlatego wszedł do najbliższego sklepu, aby kupić butelkę whisky, gdyż tylko alkohol mógł sprawić, że chociaż na chwilę zapomni, o tym wszystkim co go przytłacza. Odkręcił butelkę, po czym upił kilka łyków alkoholu. Mógł przecież iść do baru, ale tej nocy chciał sam być sam. Usiadł na jednej z ławek w parku. Starał się przestać myśleć o aniele, ale z każdym kolejnym łykiem alkoholu odpływał coraz bardziej do swoich marzeń, a wtedy Castiel znów zawitał w jego umyśle. Nawet nie zauważył momentu, w którym butelka zrobiła się pusta. Postawił ją obok siebie, a jego wzrok powędrował w górę. Wprost na niebo, które było tak piękne. Księżyc prawie w pełni, oraz miliony małych punkcików, które nazywamy gwiazdami. To wszystko sprawiało, że miał ochotę płakać, bo chciał, aby Castiel był teraz obok niego. Właśnie w tym momencie zauważył spadającą gwiazdę, która pojawiła się na niebie tak niespodziewanie, że ten od razu wypowiedział swoje życzenie.

— Chciałbym, żebyś tu był pierzasty dupku — powiedział na głos. Wiedział, że jest tu sam i nikt tego nie usłyszy, dlatego wypowiedział to bez większego skrępowania.

— Dean — usłyszał znajomy głos, ale bał się odwrócić. Był pewien, że jego chora podświadomość po raz kolejny płata mu figle. Starał się to ignorować, ale po chwili poczuł jak ktoś siada obok niego. To musiał być sen, przecież marzenia się tak po prostu nie spełniają. A co jeśli to nie była gwiazda, tylko anioł? Bał się spojrzeć na osobę, która zajmowała miejsce obok niego, ale w końcu się odważył. Przeniósł wzrok na postać, ale było zbyt ciemno, aby dostrzec rysy twarzy, ale zauważył, że postać ma na sobie długi płaszcz. A to w zupełności mu wystarczyło.

— Ty... Ty na prawdę tu jesteś? — ledwie wydukał, gdyż czuł się tak, jakby właśnie zobaczył ducha.

***  
\- Masz minę jakbyś zobaczył ducha wiewiórze - usłyszał głos króla piekła, a rzeczywistość wróciła do niego automatycznie. Jeszcze chwile temu wydawało mu się, że widzi Castiela. Był niemal pewny tego, że jego anioł do niego wrócił, ale kilka słów sprawiło, że poczuł się tak, jakby właśnie spadł z nieba i zderzył się z asfaltem. Bolało, ale przecież mógł domyślić się, że to wszystko byłoby zbyt proste, a wyjście z czyśćca było niemal, że nie możliwe. Spojrzał na Crowleya, który patrzył na zdezorientowanego Deana, a na jego twarzy widniał ten jego cwaniaczkowaty uśmiech.

\- Ja.. Ja... Po prostu myślałem, że... - zrobił pauzę, gdyż właśnie zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że chciał się tłumaczyć demonowi. A przecież nie powinien mu ufać i rozmawiać z nim na ten temat. - Nie ważne - mruknął pod nosem i machnął ręką. Nie widział dalszego sensu w rozmowie na temat jego chwilowego zawieszenia. Poza tym jeśli król piekła zaszczycić go swoją wizytą to mogło oznaczyć tylko jedno. Ma do niego jakiś interes, bo przecież nie przyszedł powitać go chlebem i solą.- Co cię tu sprawdza Crowley? - zapytał, tym samym zmieniając temat. 

\- Czyżbyś dalej śnił na jawie? O pierzastym? - odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie. Patrzył podejrzliwie na Deana, który miał wrażenie, że wzrok czerwonych ślepi demona przeszywa go na wylot, aby dowiedzieć się prawdy. Tylko do czego była mu potrzeba ta informacja? Winchester już miał się odezwać i odesłać Crowleya do diabła, jednak ten po chwili po prostu wzruszył ramionami. - Nie ważne. Przyszedłem ponieważ mam dla ciebie propozycje, która na pewno cię zainteresuje - kontynuował swoją wypowiedź. Miał nadzieję na to, że Winchester zgodzi się i mu pomoże. Bo tylko on był w stanie sprostać zadaniu, które chciał powierzyć mu król piekła.

\- Wybacz, ale nie pracuje z demonami. Chyba, że chcesz szybkiej śmierci - odparł wstając z ławki. Nie wiedział co to za propozycja, ale domyślał się, że może wyniknąć z tego więcej szkody niż pożytku, dlatego nie mógł się zgodzić. Odwrócił się na pięcie z zamiarem szybkiego opuszczenia tego miejsca. Chciał wrócił do motelu, gdzie powinien być już dawno, ale wtedy zatrzymał go głos Crowleya.

\- Nawet gdybym powiedział, że mogę wyciągnąć Castiela z czyśćca? No cóż, a myślałem, że zależy ci na Aniołku - jedno zdanie sprawiło, że odwrócił się natychmiastowo. Nie wiedział czy demon blefuje, ale jeśli znał sposób na dostanie się do czyśćca to musiał go wysłuchać. Crowley stał przy ławce, na której wcześniej siedzieli. Jego dłoń była uniesiona lekko w górę. Jedno pstryknięcie palcami mogło sprawić, że zniknie, a wraz z nim szansa na uratowanie Castiela. Nie może zawieść po raz kolejny, musiał zrobić wszystko, nawet jeśli nie będą to dobre uczynki, które mogły napełnić mrokiem jego nieskazitelnie czystą duszę. 

\- Zaczekaj - krzyknął, co wywalało przebiegły uśmiech na twarzy króla piekła, który dobrze wiedział, w jaki czuły punkt Winchestera należy uderzyć. - Możesz wyciągnąć Casa z czyśćca? - zapytał z wyczuwalną nadzieją w głosie. Nie chciał pracować z tym pajacem, ale jeśli w ten sposób mógł uratować Castiela, był gotów do poświęceń.

\- Czysto teoretyczne ja nie mogę, ale znam kogoś dla kogo to mały pikuś. Rowena moja matka...- zaczął odpowiadać na pytanie, ale Dean przerwał mu wypowiedź.

\- Zaraz zaraz... Ty masz matkę? - zapytał, ledwie hamując wybuch śmiechu, gdyż nie umiał wyobrazić sobie tego faktu. To było czysto nie możliwe, chyba, że mamuśka trafiła do piekła, a on zrobił z niej demona. Przecież nie było innej opcji, skoro Crowley miał już przeszło trzysta lat, no chyba, że jego matka umie oszukać śmierć i jakimś magicznym sposobem stała się nieśmiertelna.

\- Przyniósł mnie bocian, a potem znaleźli mnie w kapuście. Jasne, że mam matkę przygłupie - krzyknął, a na jego twarzy pojawił się grymas. Tak jakby brzydził się samego faktu, że jest jej synem, albo był zły na Deana dlatego, że mu nie wierzył.

\- Jak to możliwe? - zapytał zaciekawiony tym faktem. Przecież to nie możliwe, by przeżyła tyle wieków, a sam fakt, że Crowley wcześniej o niej nie wspominał, był dziwny.

\- Gdybyś mi nie przerywał tymi głupimi pytaniami to już był wiedział - krzyknął, po czym zaczął nerwowo chodzić po placu, tak jakby złość, która w nim narastała nie pozwalała mu ustać w miejscu. - Moja matka jest wiedźmą i tylko dlatego udało jej się przeżyć. Nie dawno dowiedziałem się żyje. Jest jak karaluch - powiedział przystając na chwile, aby się uspokoić, a przede wszystkim zebrać myśli.

\- Zupełnie tak jak ty - powiedziała niemal szeptem Dean. Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że nie należy igrać z ogniem, ale powiedzenie "Nie daleko pada jabłko od jabłoni" nabierało teraz prawdziwego sensu, a widok podenerwowanego Crolweya sprawiał mu przyjemność.

\- Zamknij się i słuchaj - wrzasnął, co sprawiło, że Dean wyobraził sobie czerwoną parę wypływającą z jego uszu. A może to nie wyobraźnia, tylko na prawdę tak się stało? Nie wiedział tego, ale dla pewności udał, że zamyka usta na suwak, a potem wyrzuca kluczyk. Bawiła go ta cała sytuacja. Miał wrażenie, że Crowley zamiast przejść do rzeczy, po prostu mu się zwierza, a przecież demon nie wierzył w coś takiego jak przyjaźń. Liczyły się tylko interesy.

\- Rowena, moja matka jest teraz moją niewolnicą - uśmiechnął się mówiąc te słowa, gdyż był dumny z tego, że w końcu udało mu się zagrać na uczuciach matki i odegrać za to co zrobiła mu w przeszłości. - Zna różne zaklęcia, również takie po którym znajdziesz się w czyśćcu. Będziesz miał godzinę na znalezienie pierzastego i powrót do miejsca gdzie Rowena otworzy portal. Oferuje ci bilet w dwie strony do tego piekła, plus bilet dla twojego anioła. Zainteresowany? -powiedział łącząc dłonie na wysokości klatki piersiowej. Dean analizował dokładnie jego słowa i doszedł do wniosku, że to na prawdę dobry plan. Jeśli Rowena zgodziła by się rzucić takie zaklęcie, wtedy mógłby odzyskać Castiela. Godzina to dużo, a on wiedział, że jeśli anioł żyje, to na pewno znajdzie go nad rzeką. Cas często tam przesiadywał, gdyż lewiatany nie mogły tam dotrzeć. To właśnie tam znalazł go po długiej rozłące, dlatego był niemal pewny, że znajdzie go tam i tym razem.

\- Kiedy możemy tam iść? - zapytał spoglądając na demona. Miał nadzieję, że uda się to załatwić jak najszybciej, gdyż każda minuta była na wagę złota. A on jak najszybciej chciał odzyskał swojego przyjaciela.

\- Nie tak szybko - odpowiadał uśmiechając się diabolicznie. - Wszystko ma swoją cenę - dodał po chwili opuszczając dłonie. Był dumny z swojego planu. Wiedział, że teraz Winchester będzie tańczył tak jak mu zagra, a wszystko dlatego, żeby uratować pierzastego kochasia.

\- No tak. Prawie zapomniałem, że ty niczego nie robisz za darmo. Czego chcesz? Mojej duszy? Nie dbam o to, chcesz to ją sobie weź - odparł bez namysłu. Nie interesowało go co on straci, liczyło się tylko to, że zabierze Castiela z tego okrutnego miejsca.

\- Aż tyle dla ciebie znaczy ten anioł? Byłbyś w stanie oddać własną duszę? - zapytał mrożąc oczy. - Interesujące - dodał po chwili, wpatrywania się w Winchestera. - Jednakże mnie to cieszy, bo wiem, że zrobisz dla mnie wszystko, ale spokojnie twoja dusza jest bezpieczna. Chce tylko, żebyś pomógł mi zabić naszą rudą znajomą. Jak wiesz Abaddon chce przejąć władzę w piekle, a wtedy wszyscy będziemy w czarnej dupie. To dla was korzystne rozwiązanie. Zabijemy rycerza piekła. Ja dalej będę królem, ty odzyskasz anioła, a na świecie będzie panował względny spokój. Jednak musisz widzieć, że rycerza piekła może zabić tylko pierwsze ostrze. No i właśnie w tym momencie zaczyna się problem. Nikt nie wie gdzie ono jest, ale podobno wasz ojciec był na jego tropie - powiedział spokojnym już tonem Crowley.

\- Zgadzam się na wszystko jednak pod pewnym warunkiem. Jak wiesz nie ufam ci, dlatego gdy znajdziemy ostrze wyciągniemy Casa z czyśćca, dopiero wtedy pomogę ci zabić twojego przeciwnika - odpowiedział po analizie jego słów. Nie wiedział czemu demon potrzebuje go do swojego szatańskiego planu, ale przecież działał w słusznej sprawie. Zabicie Abaddon to najlepsze wyjście. Była zbyt zła na to, aby żyć, a Dean przecież już ją poznał i wiedział, że to coś nigdy nie powinno powstać, gdyż była gorszym wrzodem na tyłku niż sam Lucyfer. Dlatego bez większego zastanawiania zgodził się na ten plan, jednak nie wiedział, że pociągnie to za sobą całą masę nieszczęścia. A to co wydawało mu się teraz dobrym rozwiązaniem, w przyszłości będzie miało fatalne skutki. 

***

Jechali w kompletnej ciszy, co z jednej strony było dobrym rozwiązaniem, gdyż rozmowa z demonem mogłaby skończyć się różnie, ale z drugiej strona to cisza także nie podobała się blondynowi. Crowley nigdy wcześnie nie zamykał swojej jadaczki na dłużej niż kilka sekund, dlatego godzina ciszy, była czymś dziwnym. Przez umysł Winchestera przeszła myśl, że być może demon na prawdę coś kombinuje. Nigdy mu nie ufał i zapewne gdyby nie chęć ratowania Casa, na pewno by go teraz tu nie było, dlatego to właśnie król piekła miał asa w rękawie, a on musiał się podporządkować, a taka kolej rzeczy zupełnie mu się nie podobała. Dyskretnie spojrzał na swojego towarzysza, który wpatrywał się w drogę, jednak musiał wyczuć ruch Deana, gdyż spojrzał na niego niemal automatycznie.

-Nie powinieneś się czasem skupić na drodze? - zapytał, uśmiechając się sarkastycznie, na co łowca nie odpowiedział. Po prostu przeniósł wzrok na drogę i minimalnie przyspieszył, aby szybciej znaleźć się na miejscu, gdyż wiedział, że przebywanie z nabuzowanym demonem może skończyć się wybuchem, a on nie chciał narażać swojej dziecinki.

\- Zaraz dostaniesz mandat - usłyszał głos Crowleya. W tym momencie tęsknił za ciszą, która jeszcze chwile temu panowała w aucie.

\- Oh Zamknij się - odparł wyciągając rękę w kierunku radia. Zwiększył głośność i zaczął nucić swoją ulubioną piosenkę. Musiał się jakoś odstresować. Wiedział, że to będzie długa droga.

 

* dwie godziny wcześniej*

 

\- Jesteś pewny, że nie chcesz powiedzieć Łosiowi? - zapytał Crowley opierając się o maskę Chevroleta. Zdziwił go fakt, że wiewiórka nie chce zabrać ze sobą brata, przecież zawsze byli jak papużki nierozłączki, a teraz tak po prostu chciał jechać sam i to z demonem. To było do niego tak nie podobne, że aż nie mógł go poznać. Co ten czyściec robi z ludźmi.

\- Tak jestem pewny. To moja walka, dzięki której mogę uratować Casa- odpowiedział przeglądając notatnik ojca. Skoro John był na tropie rycerzy piekła musiała być tam jakaś informacja na ten temat.

\- Zaraz czy ty właśnie powiedziałeś, że idziesz na wojnę z Abaddon, tylko po to, żeby uratować Anioła? - demon zapytał z niedowierzaniem. Winchester uważnie zaczął analizować jego słowa. Przerwał na chwile czytanie i oparł się o swoje auto. Wiedział, że ratowanie Castiela było dla niego priorytetem, ale tak czy inaczej zabił by Abaddon. Była zbyt dużym zagrożeniem, aby pozwolił jej żyć. W jego głowie pojawiło się tylko jedno małe "ale". Gdyby Castiel był z nimi na pewno nie pozwolił by Deanowi na prace z królem piekła. Był pewien, że wspólnie znaleźli by jakieś rozwiązanie i pokonali demonice. Czy jednak przekładał życie anioła, nad życie milionów ludzi? Odpowiedz była prosta, zrobił by teraz dosłownie wszystko, aby go odzyskać. Nie wiedział dlaczego, ale życie bez Castiela, było dla niego szare i puste. Brakowało mu rozmów z aniołem, jego czasem słodko, głupiego zachowania, ale to właśnie on sprawiał, że starszy Winchester się uśmiechał. Stop Dean. Skarcił się w myślach, gdyż dochodził właśnie do jakiś dziwnych wniosków.

\- Cas jest dla mnie jak brat. Jest rodziną, więc sam odpowiedz sobie na swoje głupie pytanie - odparł nie patrząc na demona, gdyż bał się, że kontakt wzrokowy sprawi, że ten pozna jego myśli. Przekręcił kartkę w notatniku, aby jak najszybciej znaleźć informacje na temat ostrza.

\- Mów co chcesz, ale chyba wszyscy wiemy jaka jest prawda - odpowiedział, spoglądając w niebo. Jednak Dean puścił jego uwagę koło uszu. Nie chciało mu się słuchać dziwnych teorii demona, który nic nie wie o miłości. Dlatego chciał jak najszybciej znaleźć ostrze. Wtedy pozbędzie się Crowleya, a tym samym odzyska Casa.

\- Mam zaklęcie, będzie nam potrzebna mapa i kilka składników. Możesz je załatwić? - powiedział blondyn, podchodząc do demona. Wskazał na stronie zaklęcie, którym można namierzyć pierwsze ostrze i składniki, których kompletnie nie znał.

\- Hymm daj mi chwile - odpowiedział pstrykając palcami, po czym zniknął. Dean wiedział, że Crowley pewnie zaraz wróci, jednak cieszył się z chwili wolności. Przymknął na chwile oczy, a jego wyobraźnia od razu zaczęła działać. Widział błękitne oczy anioła, które patrzyły prosto na niego. Castiel w jego wyobraźni był dokładnie takim jakim go zapamiętał. Był silny i majestatyczny, tak samo jak w momencie, kiedy spotkali się po raz pierwszy. Jego ciemne włosy rozwiewał wiatr. A na jego twarz widniał uśmiech, ale on najbardziej skupiał się na oczach, które błyszczały niczym gwiazdy. Był tak blisko, na wyciągnięcie ręki, a jednocześnie tak daleko, że po policzkach Winchestera spłynęło kilka łez.

\- Już nie długo się zobaczymy Aniołku. Obiecuje - powiedział na głos. Nie wiedział czy Cas słyszy teraz jego słowa, ale Dean mimo odległości i życiu w innym świecie czuł więź, którą czuł nieprzerwanie od czasu, gdy Castiel wyciągnął go z piekła. Być może, dlatego zależało mu tak na aniele, a może na prawdę poczuł do niego coś więcej niż tylko przyjaźń? Nie to nie było możliwe. Od zawsze podobały mu się tylko dziewczyny. Miał ich wiele, ale przy żadnej nie czuł niczego wyjątkowego. Były tylko materiałem na jedną noc, który pozwalał mu pozbawić się złych emocji i się rozluźnić, ale nigdy do żadnej z nich nie czuł miłości. Jedynym wyjątkiem była Lisa, ale nawet przy niej nie czuł niczego wyjątkowego. Tylko z Castielem czuł więź, tak ważną, że anioł był dla niego niemal jak tlen. Niby mógł bez niego żyć, ale nie mógł bez niego oddychać.

\- Hymm jestem - usłyszał głos Crowleya, który wyrwał go z pętli jego chorych myśli, za co był mu wdzięczny, gdyż wnioski do jakiś dochodził zaczynały go przerażać, a strach był ostatnim czego teraz było mu trzeba.

\- No to do roboty - odpowiedział chowają notatnik ojca do kieszeni kurtki.

 

* aktualnie *

 

Dean zaparkował auto na niewielkim podjeździe. Była noc więc ich oczy nie widziały zbyt wiele, ale w oddali zauważyli domek, w którym paliło się światło, a czarny dym wydobywający się z komina potwierdzał teorię, że ktoś tu mieszka. Może ktoś strzegł ostrza, albo nie był świadom tego jaka broń skrywa się w tych murach. Wysiedli z auta z nadzieją, że szybko załatwią swoje sprawy.

\- Dean chyba musimy uciekać - oznajmił król piekła, zaraz po tym jak wysiadł z auta. Już wcześniej domyślał się tego, co mogą tu zastać, ale gdy tylko wyczuł tę moc, od razu chciał się wycofać, gdyż czuł, że mogą nie wyjść cało z wizyty w tym miejscu.

\- Nigdzie się nie wybieramy. Znajdziemy ostrze, a potem idziemy po Castiela. Zrozumiałeś? - odpowiedział nieco zdenerwowany. Nie rozumiał, dlaczego wielki król piekła chce się wycofać. Szczerze to go to nawet nie interesowało. Liczyło się tylko to, aby jak najszybciej znaleźć ostrze, przecież właśnie po to przyjechali do tego miejsca.

\- Nie rozumiesz przygłupie. Czuje tu jakąś mroczną siłę. Nie wiem jak to wyjaśnić, ale - przerwał na moment, co zmusiło Deana, do spojrzenia w jego kierunku. Jednak widok, który ujrzał bardzo go zdziwił. Crowley leżał nieprzytomny na ziemi. Gdyby nie fakt, że to karaluch, który zawsze przetrwa wszystko, myślał by pewnie, że jest martwy.

\- No stary wstawaj. Koniec zgrywania - powiedział idąc w jego kierunku. Jednak nagle wpadł na postać, która pojawiła się niespodziewanie tuż przed nim. Chciał wyjąć broń, która zawsze spoczywała za paskiem jego spodni, ale nie miał na to szans, wszystko działo się tak szybko. Poczuł ból, a potem do jego oczu napłynęła ciemność...


	3. Znamie

Gdy odzyskał przytomność nie wiedział gdzie jest, ale sam fakt, że żyje był dla niego dziwny. Nie wiedział co takiego się wydarzyło, ani ile czasu znajduje się w tym miejscu, ale wiedział, że musi być ostrożny. W powietrzu unosił się zapach kawy i świeżo pieczonego ciasta. Nie czuł na sobie żadnych więzów, dlatego nie otwierał oczu. Wolał zaatakować w odpowiednim momencie. Poruszył rękoma, ale one także były wolne, co bardzo go zdziwiło. Nie rozumiał tego, dlaczego ktoś ich porywał, skoro nie miał zamiaru ich więzić. Nie wiedział też tego, jakie intencje ma ich porywacza, ale na swoim ciele czuł przyjemne ciepło, dlatego domyślił się, że musi znajdować się w domu.

\- Widzę, że śpiąca królewna w końcu się obudziła - usłyszał nieznajomy głos. Nie wiedział co go zdradziło, ale postanowił otworzyć oczy. Na przeciw niego siedział wysoki, starszy mężczyzna, który na pierwszy rzut oka wyglądał jak zwyczajny staruszek, jednak Winchester domyślił się, że nie jest zwyczajną istotą. Czuł, że niedługo dowie się o nim wszystkiego. Dlatego teraz rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu, w którym przebywali. Byli w małym, przytulnym salonie, gdzie królowały jasne barwy, a on już wiedział, że ciepło jakie wcześniej odczuwał biło z kominka, w którym tlił się ogień. Przeniósł swój wzrok na stolik, to właśnie tam zauważył trzy filiżanki kawy i talerz z jego ulubionym ciastem. Przez moment wahał się czy nie wziąć kawałka, ale postanowił jednak nie ryzykować. Nie wiedział jakie ten facet miał intencje, a nie chciał zostać otruty kawałkiem ciasta. Jeśli zginąć to jako bohater, podczas walki.

\- Kim jesteś? - zapytał, wracając wzrokiem na mężczyznę, który siedział cały czas w tej samej pozycji, a jego wzrok skupiał się na łowcy.

\- Mógłbym zapytać ciebie o to samo. To ty nachodzisz mnie, a nie ja ciebie - odpowiedział, patrząc prosto w oczy Deana. Po części miał racje, to oni wtargnęli na jego teren, ale przecież chcieli dowiedzieć się tylko czegoś na temat ostrza, a on nie musiał ich więzić. Mogli zwyczajnie porozmawiać.

\- To ojciec morderstwa - Crowley, który dopiero co odzyskał przytomność wtrącił się do rozmowy.

\- Widzę, że tylko jeden z was odrobił pracę domową - powiedział z wymuszonym uśmiechem. Nie podobało mu się to, że został zdemaskowany, ale skoro prawda wyszła na jaw, nie miał innego wyjścia, jak przedstawienie się. - Jestem Kain - dodał po chwili spoglądając na zdezorientowanego Winchestera, który czuł się tak jakby znalazł się w ukrytej kamerze.

\- Zaraz Kain? Ten od Abla? - zapytał zaskoczony Dean. W swoim życiu spotkał wiele biblijnych istot, ale w życiu nie pomyślał, że zły brat Kain nadal żyje.

\- Ah tak zapomniałem, że każdy kojarzy mnie z tego okresu mojego życia. Może to i lepiej - powiedział wzruszając ramionami. - Lepiej być znany jako zły brat, niż jako rycerz piekła. Kawy? - zapytał wstając z kanapy. Dean przez chwile nie wiedział co odpowiedzieć. Spojrzał na Crowleya, który nie był zbytnio zaskoczony, tym co właśnie usłyszał. Czyżby już wcześniej znał prawdę?

\- Jesteś rycerzem piekła? - Dean w końcu wypowiedział jakieś słowa. Dokładnie w momencie, kiedy Kai wrócił z kuchni. Spojrzał na dzbanek kawy, który właśnie znalazł się na stole. Poczuł jak burczy mu w brzuchu, ale nie mógł się złamać i wziąć tego cholernego ciasta.

\- Jak mnie znaleźliście? - zapytał unikając odpowiedzi na zadane przed chwilą pytanie.

\- Nie szukaliśmy ciebie tylko pierwszego ostrza - odpowiedział Dean, który zaczął nerwowo chodzić po salonie. - Posłuchaj jeśli je masz to może mógłbyś je nam pożyczyć. Abaddon chce przejąć władzę w piekle, a tym samym sprowadzić zło na świat. A ja jestem Dean Winchester i muszę ją powstrzymać - powiedział podchodząc bliżej Kaina. Miał nadzieję, że być może w ten sposób przekona go do współpracy.

\- Winchester w moim domu jaki zaszczyt - odpowiedział z sarkastycznym uśmiechem na ustach. - Szkoda tylko, że nie wiesz o jednym bardzo ważnym fakcie. To ja stworzyłem rycerzy piekła - dodał po chwili, a Dean poczuł jak krew spływa mu z twarzy.

\- Ta informacja przydałaby mi się chwile temu - odpowiedział spoglądając na Crowleya, który tylko wzruszył ramionami. Wiedział, że praca z demonem to zły pomysł, ale nie wiedział, że znajdzie się w aż takiej czarnej dupie.

\- Nie wiesz też, że to ja wszystkich zabiłem. Wszystkich poza Abaddon. Opętała kobietę, którą kochałem - powiedział z wyczuwalnym żalem w głosie. - Chce jej śmierci tak samo jak wy, ale nie mogę oddać wam ostrza - dodał po chwili podchodząc do kominka. Winchester nie rozumiał już niczego. Skoro Kain zabił rycerzy, to musiał posiadać ostrze, więc czemu nie chciał go oddać, albo pomóc im zabić Abaddona? Musiał go jakoś przekonać, dlatego podszedł bliżej niego, a wtedy spojrzał na kominek, gdzie stała fotografia. Szczęśliwe małżeństwo. Kain w objęciach Abaddon, a raczej jeszcze Collette, gdyż właśnie tak zostało podpisane zdjęcie.

\- Jeśli nam je oddasz to obiecuje, że ją zabije - powiedział Dean, który był pewny swoich słowo.

\- Nie rozumiesz Dean, pierwsze ostrze to tylko kawałek kości zwierzęcia, którą zabiłem mojego brata. Ona jest bezużyteczne bez tego - odpowiedział odsłaniając koszulkę, która zakrywała czerwone znamię. Wyglądało tak, jakby zostało wypalone na jego ciele, a jego kształt był niezwykły. Tak jakby mały topór, w otoczeniu dwóch innych ostrzy.

\- Matko święta - krzyknął niemal Crowley, który nie wiadomo kiedy pojawił się tuż obok. Spojrzał przerażony na znamię i szybko się przeżegnał. - To pieprzone znamię Kaina - wrzasnął odsuwając się na bezpieczną odległość. Dean spojrzał na niego i nie rozumiał, dlaczego jakiś znaczek wywołał u niego taki strach, ale nim zdążył zapytać, Kain zaczął kontynuować temat, który zaczął chwile temu.

\- To dzięki temu działa ostrze. I to właśnie to jest ci potrzebne - odpowiedział Kain. - To właśnie dzięki temu zabiłem Abla - dodał po chwili. - Możesz znać tą historię, która pokazuje mnie w złym świetle, ale nie było tak jak mówią. Mój brat nie był ulubieńcem Boga, tylko Lucyfera, który chciał z niego zrobić swojego pupilka. Nie mogłem na to pozwolić. Zaproponowałem Diabłu układ. Dusza Alba trafi do nieba, a moja do piekła. Lucyfer się zgodził, ale pod warunkiem, że sam odeśle brata do nieba. Zrobiłem to, a potem zostałem rycerzem piekła. Kazał mi szkolić innych, ale czasem ta praca bywała trudna. Zabiłem ich i udałem się emeryturę. Każdy myślał, że nie żyje, aż do teraz - Dean słuchał uważnie historii Kaina. Przypominała mu czas, kiedy to sam oddałam dusze i zawarł pakt z demonem, byle by ratować brata. Rozumiał tego mężczyznę pod tym względem, ale wiedział, że on nigdy nie zabił by swojego brata. - Mogę oddać ci znamię Dean. Wiem, że jesteśmy do siebie podobni i dzięki temu jesteś godnym zastępcą, ale musisz wiedzieć, że ciąży na nim ogromne brzemię - dodał po chwili patrząc na Winchestera, który najwyraźniej się zastanawiał. Nie chciał tego znamienia, nie wiedział w co się pakował, ale tylko dzięki niemu będzie mógł odzyskać Castiela i zabić rycerza piekła.

\- Zgoda - odpowiedział bez większego namysłu. Kain nie odpowiedział, po prostu złapał go za rękę i zaczął szeptać zaklęcie. Dean poczuł ogromny ból, a jego na jego ręce zaczęły pojawiać się czerwone znaki. Po chwili jednak ból zmalał, a jego rękę zdobiło teraz znamię, które jeszcze chwile temu należało do Kaina.

\- Pierwsze ostrze jest na dnie najgłębszego oceanu. Crowley pewnie znajdzie je szybko - powiedział mężczyzna, który wyraźnie się uśmiechnął. - Nie mogłem przebywać blisko niego, a dlaczego pewnie niedługo sam się dowiesz - Dean usłyszał jego roześmiany ton i od razu przypomniał sobie jego wcześniejsze słowa.

\- O jakich konsekwencjach mówiłeś - zapytał, zakrywając znamię koszulą. Sam nie wiedział dlaczego zapytał po fakcie, ale chciał wiedzieć co czeka go w przyszłości.

\- Jakby ci to powiedzieć. Najprawdopodobniej ostrze podziała na ciebie tak samo jak na mnie. Wpadniesz w wir zabijania. A gdy nie będzie już dla ciebie ratunku, zabijesz swojego brata. Będziesz miał do siebie żal, ale Anioł pozwoli ci przetrwać. Dopiero gdy zabijesz Castiela poczujesz prawdziwy ból, a wtedy będziesz chciał się zabić i.... - zrobił pauzę patrząc w przerażone oczy Winchestera. - Zostaniesz rycerzem piekła. Teraz już nie ma odwrotu, własnie taki los cię czeka. Życzę szczęścia będzie ci potrzebne - powiedział i zniknął zostawiając przerażonego Deana z demonem, który go w to wszystko wpakował. Stał tak przez chwilą patrząc w ogień, który nadal tańczył w kominku. Nie mógł uwierzyć w słowa, które właśnie usłyszał. Nie było dla niego ratunku, ale musiał uratować Castiela. To własnie to było teraz dla niego ważne.

\- Jedziemy do czyśćca - rzucił bez namysłu i ruszył w stronę drzwi. Nie chciał zostawać w tym domu, ani chwili dłużej.


	4. Czyściec

Sam słysząc pukanie do drzwi pospiesznie wstał z łóżka. Otworzył je z nadzieją, że zobaczy swojego starszego brata, który zaginął dwa dni temu. Nie dawał znaku życia, a jego komórka była cały czas poza zasięgiem, co tylko martwiło młodszego z braci. Takie zachowanie nie było podobne do Deana. On nigdy nie znikał na tak długo, a przede wszystkim nigdy nie zostawiłby brata samego, na tak długi czas. Jedynym wyjątkiem od normy, był moment kiedy to Dean wpakowywał się w jakieś bagno, z którego potem Sammy musiał go wyciągać, ale ta niewiedza była najgorsza. Ku jego zaskoczeniu ujrzał rudą czuprynę, która niemal automatycznie rzuciła się mu na szyje.

\- Hej suczki - wrzasnęła mu do ucha ich najlepsza przyjaciółka. Drobna, rudowłosa dziewczyna, która przez sprawę z lewiatanami stała się nierozłączną częścią ich życia. Była dla Winchesterów kimś w rodzaju siostry, której nigdy nie mieli. To właśnie ona pomagała Samowi po odejściu Deana. Tak samo chciała odnaleźć starszego Winchestera, którego kochała już od pierwszego spotkania. Był dla niej jak brat, którego nigdy nie dane było jej posiadać. To właśnie on najbardziej pomógł jej po śmierci jej matki. Dziewczyna miała u niego dług wdzięczności, dlatego chciała pomóc mu za wszelką cenę.

\- Charlie - odpowiedział unosząc do góry dziewczynę, która ściskała go tak mocno, że prawie odcięła mu dopływ powietrza. Zaczął kasłać, dlatego Charlie poluźniła uścisk i wyraźnie się odsunęła.

\- Słyszałam, że Dean wrócił, ale ty nawet nie raczyłeś zadzwonić - powiedziała z wyraźnym żalem w głosie. Zaczęła rozglądać się po pokoju, który był wyraźnie zbyt pusty, a przede wszystkim zbyt czysty na to, aby można było powiedzieć, że Dean w nim przebywa. - Zaraz gdzie on jest? - zapytała spoglądając na Sama, który tylko wzruszył ramionami.

\- Zniknął dwa dni temu. Sprawdzałem już chyba wszystko, ale jakby zapadł się pod ziemię. Miałem nadzieję, że po prostu się upił, ale - zrobił pauzę nie wiedząc co powiedzieć. Martwił się o brata, dlatego został w tym cholernym hotelu i cały czas patrzył w monitoring miasta. Miał nadzieję, że gdzieś zobaczy znajomą twarz swojego brata, ale nic takiego się nie wydarzyło. Dean po prostu przepadł, a wraz z nim impala, którą dużo łatwiej można było namierzyć.

\- Czemu do mnie nie zadzwoniłeś? Przecież mogłam ci pomóc w poszukiwaniach - odpowiedziała siadając na łóżku. Nie była zadowolona z faktu, że Dean znów przepadł, ani tak samo przez to, że Sam jej o tym nie poinformował. Przecież miała swoje źródła informacji, dlatego mogła szybciej namierzyć ich zgubę. Wzięła laptopa Sam'a i zaczęła wpisywać dane, które miały pomóc jej w odnalezieniu przybranego brata.

\- Próbowałem, ale to na nic Charlie. Ma wyłączony telefon i dlatego nie da się go namierzyć - powiedział, wiedząc co dziewczyna zamierza zrobić. Może to dziwne, ale tracił nadzieję. W jego umyśle pojawiały się najczarniejsze scenariusze, w których jego brat zjeżdża z jakiegoś klifu w przepaść, tylko dlatego, że nie radził sobie z stratą, ale potem to wszystko znikało, a on wiedział, że Dean by mu tego nie zrobił.

\- Dla mnie nie ma rzeczy niemożliwych Sam, jeśli chodzi o technologię mogę namierzyć nawet Impale, która nie ma GPS, z tego co pamiętam - powiedziała uśmiechając się. Nie chciała by Sam tracił nadzieję. - Cholera - szepnęła patrząc cały czas w monitor komputera.

\- O co chodzi? - zapytał patrząc na nią badawczym wzrokiem. Czuł, że dziewczyna coś znalazła, ale po wyrazie jej twarzy wiedział, że nie znalazła niczego dobrego.

\- Ostatnie logowanie jego telefonu namierzyłam jakieś 7 godzin drogi stąd, ale potem zapadł się pod ziemie. Tak jakby przestał istnieć? - odpowiedziała zgodnie z prawdą, ale w dalszym ciągu klikała w klawiaturę. Miała nadzieję, że to tylko pomyłka, która zaraz okaże się jakimś błędem systemu. Chciała dowiedzieć się jak najwięcej, ale jedyna myśl jaka przychodziła jej do głowy, była tragiczna. - Ostatnio gdy widziałam coś takiego - chciała powiedzieć już swoją teorię, ale Sam przerwał jej wypowiedź.

\- Był w czyśćcu - powiedział, a dziewczyna tylko przytaknęła kiwnięciem głowy. - Poszedł tam po Castiela jestem pewien. Ostatnio krzyczał jego imię przez sen, a potem zniknął. Musiał znaleźć jakiś sposób - dodał po chwili zastanowienia młodszy Winchester. Charlie już się nie odzywała. Po prostu wstała i zaczęła pakować rzeczy do torby podróżnej Sama.

\- W takim razie jedziemy ratować jego tyłek- powiedziała szybko i ruszyła w stronę wyjścia.

*****

Dean wszedł do opuszczonego szpitala psychiatrycznego, który okazał się siedzibą Króla Piekła. W życiu nie pomyślałby, że demon, który po upadku Lucyfera ogłosił się Królem, w rzeczywistości nienawidzi przebywania w piekle. Większość drogi przebyli w milczeniu, za co był ogromnie wdzięczny. W jego głowie znajdowało się zbyt dużo myśli i pytań, na które nie znał odpowiedzi. Zastanawiał się nad słowami, które Kain skierował w jego kierunku przed swoim zniknięciem. Myśl, że miał racje sprawiała, że chciał cofnąć czas i powiedzieć mu, żeby wsadził sobie to znamię w dupę, ale wiedział, że jest to nie możliwe. Znał siebie na tyle, że wiedział, iż nawet gdyby było to możliwe zapewne zrobił by to samo. Powody były oczywiste, po pierwsze ratowanie świata przed Abaddon, a po drugie i co najważniejsze powrót Castiela.

\- Witaj matko - słowa, które wypowiedział Crowley wyrwały go z myśli. Spojrzał na kobietę, która siedziała na łóżku. Miała długie rude włosy i wyglądała wyraźnie na młodszą niż przypuszczał. Spodziewał się raczej starej, siwej wiedźmy z miotłą w ręku. Kobieta wstał niemal automatycznie. Poruszała się z gracją, a na jej twarzy pojawił się uśmiech.

\- Fergusie! - pisnęła radośnie, ale Dean szybko wyczuł fałsz wypisany na jej twarzy. - Widzę, że mamy gości, ale - zrobiła pauzę i dokładnie przyjrzała się blondynowi. - Zadajesz się z Winchesterami? - wrzasnęła oburzona. Złapała się za głowę i zaczęła masować opuszkami palców skronie.

\- Nie twoja sprawa z kim się zadaje - wrzasnął, zdenerwowany Crowley. - To ja jestem Królem piekła, a ty jesteś moją niewolnicą - krzyczał nie zwracając uwagi na nikogo.

\- Jestem twoją matką Fergusie - powiedziała zakrywając twarz dłońmi. Zaczęła łkać, a raczej udawać swój płacz.

\- Matką, która na targu chciała sprzedać mnie za trzy świnie. Trzy! - krzyknął tupiąc przy tym nogą. - Byłem wart co najmniej pięć - wrzasnął, tym razem uderzając pięścią w stół.

\- Fergus! - krzyknęła wstając z łóżka. Ruszyła w stronę swojego syna.

\- Dam wam sześć świń, ale zamknijcie się wreszcie! - wtrącił się w końcu Winchester, który był nieco zdenerwowany sytuacją, która tak naprawdę go bawiła. Oglądanie tej dwójki było komedią, ale on nie miał na to czasu. W jego głowie była tylko jedna myśl. Musiał jak najszybciej znaleźć Castiela. Wzrok Roweny i Crowleya spoczął na Deanie. Tak jakby dopiero teraz zdali sobie sprawę z tego, że nie byli sami.

\- Roweno słyszałem, że możesz przenieść mnie do czyśćca tak, abym mógł odnaleźć i uratować mojego przyjaciela - powiedział spoglądając na rudą czarownice, która przez moment nie odpowiedziała. Po wyrazie jej twarzy można było wnioskować, że nad czymś rozmyśla.

\- Mogę to zrobić, ale nie ma nic za darmo - odpowiedziała uśmiechając się przebiegle.

\- Nie daleko pada jabłko od jabłoni - skomentował Dean, który od pierwszej chwili widział, że ta dwójka jest do siebie zbyt podobna. Wnioskował też, że to właśnie ten fakt jest przeszkodą w ich relacjach.

\- Czego chcesz matko? - zapytał Crowley, któremu wyraźnie nie podobał się taki obrót wydarzeń.

\- Zrobię to, ale gdy on wróci z swoim przyjacielem pozwolisz mi odejść - powiedziała patrząc prosto na swojego syna, który słysząc jej słowa wybuchł śmiechem.

\- Zapomnij o tym - rzucił w odpowiedzi. Nie mógł pozwolić na to, aby ta czarownica chodziło wolno po ziemi. Była zbyt niebezpieczna, a dobrze czasem mieć takiego asa w rękawie. Dlatego nie mógł tak łatwo z niej zrezygnować.

\- W takim razie wybacz Winchester, ale nie ma czarowania - powiedziała tym razem zwracając się do Deana, któremu od razu puściły nerwy. Miał dość tej rodziny i tego miejsca, dlatego nie zamierzał zostać dłużej w tym miejscu, ale postanowił wykonać małą intrygę, skoro oni mogą nim manipulować, to on także postanowił się nimi zabawić.

\- W takim razie Abaddon to tylko i wyłącznie twój problem Crowley, a raczej bez znamienia jej nie zabijesz. Ciesz się władzą póki jeszcze możesz - powiedział idąc w kierunku wyjścia. Miał nadzieję, że nikt nie wyczuje jego blefu, a ten argument sprawi, że król piekła zmieni zdanie.

\- Zaczekaj - krzyknął Crowley. - Zgoda! Wygrałaś matko, ale lepiej nie kombinuj. Gdy Dean wróci razem z Castielem pozwolę ci odejść - powiedział przewracając oczyma. Dean odwrócił się starając się ukryć swoje zadowolenie. Udało się. Już za chwilę spotka się ponownie z swoim aniołem.

\- Jeśli mam wyciągnąć z czyśćca anioła to mam jeszcze jeden warunek - powiedziała już spokojnym głosem czarownica. - Gdy odejdę nie będziesz mnie szukał Fergus - spojrzała na syna, który poluzował krawat. Jego plany właśnie komplikowały się tylko dlatego, że warunkiem Deana do współpracy było odzyskanie pierzastego, który może jeszcze bardziej wszystko skomplikować.

\- Zgoda! A teraz zabieraj się do pracy matko! - wrzasnął. 

 

****

złego uroku. Dean zanotował sobie w pamięci, aby sprawdzić dokładnie rzeczy po powrocie do domu. Nigdy nie wiadomo, czy pomocna, a raczej przebiegła wiedźma nie będzie chciała go zabić. Spojrzał na rudowłosą, która podeszła do jednej z ścian. Umaczała palce w cieczy, która znajdowała się w brązowej, drewnianej miseczce. Zaczęła malować jakiś znak, którego Winchester nigdy wcześniej nie widział. W pewnym momencie zaczęła mówić kolejne zaklęcie, a znak zaczął świecić się na złoto. Portal został otwarty. Dean podszedł bliżej i był już gotów wejść do środka, ale poczuł jak ktoś łapie go za rękę. Odwrócił się i spojrzał pytającym wzrokiem na matkę Króla Piekła. 

\- Za godzinę portal się zamknie, a ja nie będę w stanie po raz kolejny go otworzyć. Musisz się pospieszyć - powiedziała, ale Dean nie pozwolił jej skończyć. 

\- Tak wiem. Jeśli mi się nie uda zostanę tam na zawsze - dokończył za nią, a ona tylko potaknęła głową. Szczerze to Dean nie dbał o swój powrót. Zawsze taki był, wolał poświęcić siebie ratując bliskie osoby. Był gotów wypchnąć Castiela z czyśćca nawet jeśli tym razem to on miałby tam zostać. Nie chciał tracić czasu, dlatego dotknął palcem złotego światła, które biło z ściany. Nim zdążył zamrugać okiem znalazł się w czyśćcu. Rozejrzał się dookoła i szybko stwierdził, że znał to miejsce. To właśnie tu poznał Benniego. Wampira dzięki, któremu udało mu się uciec z tego miejsca. Przez chwilę miał nadzieję na to, że być może go spotka, ale szybko odgonił od siebie tą myśl. Czas uciekał, dlaczego ruszył przed siebie. 

 

****

 

Castiel nie wiedział ile dni minęło od czasu, kiedy starszy Winchester go opuścił. Wiedział jedynie, że dni bez niego stały się kompletnie puste. Anioł poddał się i nie zamierzał już walczyć z lewiatanami, które na przekór losu akurat w tym momencie przestały go ścigać. Czyżby czuły, że śmierć była by dla niego wybawieniem? Usiadł pod drzewem i patrzył w wodę. W jego umyśle pojawiło się jedno z wspomnień. Zamknął oczy, a jego wyobraźnia podsunęła mu obraz zielonych tęczówek, które patrzyły prosto w jego oczy. Uśmiech Deana, kiedy znalazł go właśnie w tym miejscu, kiedy to anioł opuścił go po to, aby go chronić. Castiel poczuł łzy, które spływały po jego policzkach. Anioł, który coraz bardziej stawał się ludzki płakał pierwszy raz w życiu. Pierwszy raz czuł się bezsilny. Nie dlatego, że utknął w czyśćcu, ale dlatego, że był z dala od człowieka, którego kochał. Bo właśnie to czuł do Deana od momentu, kiedy w piekle ujrzał jego nieskazitelnie czystą duszę. Pamiętał to tak jakby wydarzyło się wczoraj.Wiedział, że każda dusza w pewnym momencie ulega rozpadowi. Staje się szara i matowieje. W momencie kiedy duszę trafiają do nieba są zniszczone życiem. Wszystkie, ale nie dusza Deana. Pomimo tego co wycierpiała i mimo wszystkich złych rzeczy jakie przeżył starszy Winchester. Jego dusza pozostała biała, nieskazitelnie czysta. Gdy Castiel dotknął ją po raz pierwszy, narodziła się pomiędzy nimi więź, jakiej nigdy wcześniej w jego długim życiu nie było dane mu doświadczyć. Już wtedy wiedział, że będzie chronił posiadacza tej duszy za wszelką cenę. Nawet jeśli miałby za niego oddać życie. 

\- Jeśli mnie słyszysz to błagam rusz swój pierzasty tyłek nad rzekę - usłyszał dobrze znany głos, który brzmiał niczym echo w jego głowie. Nie wiedział czy to los płata mu figle, ale mógłby przysiądź, że czuł obecność Winchestera. Wiedział, że jego Dean jest blisko, czuł go tak wyraźnie, że to nie mógł być sen, przecież anioły nie śpią. 

 

****

 

Dean co chwila spoglądał na zegarek. Zostało mu już tylko czterdzieści minut. Czasu było coraz mniej, a po aniele nie było, ani śladu. Przez głowę blondyna przeszła myśl, że może Cas nie żyje, ale szybko zaczął ją od siebie odganiać. 

\- Cas! - krzyknął idąc wzdłuż rzeki. Był coraz bardziej zrezygnowany, ale wiedział, że nie ruszy się z tego miejsca bez swojego anioła. Własnie wtedy go zobaczył, Castiel szedł w jego kierunku. Jego długi beżowy płaszcz był teraz ciemny od brudu, a jego czarne włosy były rozwiane na wszystkie możliwe strony. Jego usta zakryła broda i wąsy, tylko oczy pozostały niezmiennie błękitne, niczym niebo w pogodny dzień. 

\- Witaj Dean - powiedział swoim spokojnym głosem, za którym Winchester tak cholernie tęsknił. Przez moment panowała niezręczna cisza, której żaden z nich nie był w stanie przerwać. Nie musieli nic mówić, rozumieli się bez słów. Dean nie odrywał wzroku od oczu anioła. W tej chwili pomyślał o tym, że odległość, która była między nimi jest zbyt duża. Miał Castiela dosłownie na wyciągnięcie rąk, ale bał się poruszyć. Bał się, że anioł zniknie i już nigdy więcej go nie zobaczy. 

\- Cas - ledwie wydusił z siebie przerywając ciszę. Zobaczył uśmiech na twarzy anioła, dlatego nie zważając na nic podszedł bliżej i wtulił się w niego, ściskając go tak mocno, aby ten nie mógł mu uciec. Trzymał go w ramionach i właśnie w tym momencie poczuł spokój i poczucie bezpieczeństwa, które czuł tylko przy aniele. 

\- Jakim cudem się tu znalazłeś? - zapytał w końcu anioł, kiedy niechętnie odsunął się od blondyna. 

\- To długa historia, ale opowiem ci ją w domu. Cas mamy niewiele czasu, musimy uciekać - wyjaśnił, patrząc w oczy anioła, który nagle spuścił wzrok na ziemię. 

\- Dean, ja... Ja nie mogę tam wrócić - powiedział łamiącym się głosem. Bał się spojrzeć w oczy swojego rozmówcy. Nie chciał by Dean widział jego łzy, które zaczęły spływać po jego policzkach. 

\- Cholera Cas proszę cię nie zaczynaj. Dobrze wiesz, że musisz wrócić. Potrzebujemy cię. Ja cię potrzebuje - ostatnie trzy słowa powiedział nieco ciszej. Bał się reakcji Anioła, który nadal unikał jego spojrzenia. 

\- Dean zrozum. Ja.. Zawiodłem niebo, wypuściłem na świat te potwory. Ogłosiłem się nowym Bogiem, zabijałem moich braci, a potem ich zostawiłem. Dean zawiodłem wszystkich, a najbardziej Ciebie - wyrzucił z siebie swoje myśli. Jednak nie wszystkie. Jego największym grzechem jakiego się dopuścił była zdrada Deana. Nigdy nie wybaczył sobie tego, że wybrał władzę, a nie tego właśnie człowieka. - Boję się, że znów zawiodę. Przepraszam, ale ja na prawdę nie mogę z tobą wrócić - powiedział po chwili ciszy. Był pewny tego, że Dean odejdzie i zniknie z jego życia, ale ku jego zaskoczeniu tak się nie stało. 

\- Jesteś tchórzem Cas - krzyknął podchodząc bliżej anioła, był zły. Cholernie zły, ale tylko dlatego, że ten próbował się poddać. - Tchórzem i cholernym egoistą. Boisz się, że zawiedziesz więc ukryłeś się tu i nie zamierzasz wracać. Wiesz co ci powiem - wrzasnął kładąc dłonie na policzki Castiela. Anioł wzdrygnął się pod wpływem dotyku Deana, który zmusił go spojrzenia mu w oczy. Winchester przez dłuższą chwilę nie był w stanie nic powiedzieć. Widok łez, które spływały po policzkach bruneta łamały mu serce. Wiedział, że Żołnierz Boga, który stał przed nim był teraz najkruchszą istotą pod słońcem. Dean bał się tego, że jego dotyk może sprawiać mu ból. Był prawie pewny, że mocniejsze przytulnie anioła mogło by zetrzeć go w pył, ale wiedział, że musi powiedzieć mu o wszystkim co właśnie działo się w jego głowie. - Jeśli ty jesteś cholernym egoistą, to ja też będę i nigdzie się bez ciebie nie ruszam. Za piętnaście minut portal zostanie zamknięty, a ja zostanę z tobą na zawsze. Czy mnie zawiedziesz? Tak, wtedy będę cholernie zawiedziony. A wiesz dlaczego? - zapytał, ale nie czekając na odpowiedz, od razu przejął głos. - Będę cholernie zawiedziony bo Anioł, którego kocham i traktuje na równi z moim bratem się poddał. Możemy wyjść stąd razem Cas, a ja obiecuje, że będę cię wspierał w każdej twojej decyzji. Będę zawsze obok, ale jeśli chcesz być tchórzem zostanę tu z tobą i każdego dnia będę przypominał ci o tym, że mieliśmy szanse, a ty jej nie wykorzystałeś - mówił cały czas patrząc w oczy Castiela, który słuchał go jak zahipnotyzowany. Dean dopiero teraz zrozumiał jak blisko anioła się znajduje. Opuścił dłonie i dał kilka kroków w tył. Poczuł pustkę, która od razu dała o sobie znać. Pustkę, którą był w stanie wypełnić tylko niebieskooki, który stał przed nim i wyraźnie się wahał. Wiedział, że Winchester miał racje. Był tchórzem i egoistą, ale bał się i nie był w stanie nic na to poradzić. Dean po raz kolejny spojrzał na zegarek. 

\- Mamy pięć minut, więc jaka decyzja Aniołku? - zapytał.


	5. Czyściec part 2

\- Mamy pięć minut, więc jaka decyzja Aniołku - usłyszał stanowczy ton Deana. Wiedział, że Winchester ma racje. Nie mógł pozwolić na to, aby człowiek, który stał teraz przed nim i wyczekiwał na jego odpowiedź, został w tym miejscu. Musiał odejść razem z nim, tylko po to, aby go nie zawieść. Miał teraz szanse na naprawienie tego co zepsuł. Musiał ją wykorzystać. 

\- Gdzie jest portal? - zapytał, gotowy teleportować ich w to miejsce. Dean słysząc pytanie, które zadał anioł, niemal od razu poczuł jak ciężki kamień spada z jego serca. Wiedział, że teraz wszystko musi się udać. W jego głowie pojawiała się tylko jedna mała myśl, która nie dawała mu spokoju. Bo co jeśli Cas gra i po prostu chce odesłać go domu? Tak jak zrobił to ostatniego razu, kiedy mieli szanse na ucieczkę? Musiał jednak mu zaufać, ale obiecał sobie, że wepchnie do portalu za wszelką cenę. 

\- Pamiętasz gdzie przeniosło nas po raz pierwszy, w dniu kiedy zabiliśmy Dicka? - zapytał, ale nie usłyszał odpowiedzi. Castiel podszedł do niego i chwycił go za dłoń. Dean poczuł jak świat zaczął wirować. Dziękował w tej chwili Bogu, który pewnie i tak miał to głęboko za to, że nie jadł od kilku dniu, bo pewnie by zwymiotował. W końcu poczuł upragniony grunt pod nogami. 

\- Dean dobrze się czujesz? - zapytał z wyczuwalną troską w głosie, kiedy tylko wylądowali przed portalem. Martwił się o Deana, ponieważ ten zrobił się blady, a jego usta były niemal sine. Wtedy przypomniał sobie jak na ludzi działa teleportacja. Wiedział, że zaraz to minię, ale to nie zmieniło faktu, że nadal się martwił. 

\- Cas portal on zaraz się zamknie - krzyknął ostatkiem sił, łapiąc w tym samym czasie anioła za rękę. 

 

**** 

 

Charlie zaparkowała swoje auto obok impali, która stała pod odpuszczonym szpitalem psychiatrycznym Needham. Otoczenie w tym miejscu było dość mroczne. Nie było tu ani grama zieleni. Niebo było wyjątkowe ciemne, a promienie słoneczne nie potrafiły przebić się przez gęste chmury, które zakrywały całe niebo. A pośród tego znajdował się budynek, który swoim wyglądem przypominał opuszczony pałac. 

\- Co Dean robi w takim miejscu? - zapytała wysiadając z auta. Starała się nie trzasnąć drzwiami, bo nigdy nie wiadomo, czy nie znajdowali się właśnie na terenie jakiś istot nadnaturalnych, a jeden fałszywy ruch mógł sprawić, że zaraz zostaną zaatakowani. 

\- Nie wiem, ale mam nadzieję, że nie zrobił niczego głupiego - odpowiedział młodszy Winchester idąc w kierunku budynku. Nie był pewny swoich słów, dlatego też nie wiedział, czy bardziej starał się przekonać ją czy siebie. Podświadomie czuł, że jego brat wpakował się w coś bardzo złego, ale nie miał jeszcze pojęcia co. Mogło chodzić o samotne polowanie, ale tego także nie był pewny. Niczego już nie wiedział. 

\- Chcesz tak po prostu tam wejść? - powiedziała nieco przerażona, ale szybko dołączyła do niego, wyrównując z nim kroki. 

\- Możesz zostać w aucie Chars, ale ja idę po mojego brata - szepnął, gdyż byli już blisko wejścia. Szczerze to wolał, aby dziewczyna została w aucie. Nie wiedział w jakim miejscu dokładnie się znajdują, ani co czeka ich za tymi drzwiami. Miał tylko nadzieję na to, że znajdą Deana i wrócą szybko do domu, a jego brat nie zrobił żadnych głupot, których mógłby potem żałować. Dziewczyna chciała już odpowiedzieć, że idzie z nim, ale wtedy drzwi otworzyły się. Sam i Charlie spojrzeli na siebie, ale po chwili ich wzrok spoczął na postaci, która stała w drzwiach. 

\- Nie spodziewałem się ciebie Łosiu w moich skromnych progach - powiedział spokojnym głosem demon, którego Sam od razu rozpoznał. 

\- Gdzie mój brat? Co z nim zrobiłeś - krzyknął zbliżając się do króla piekła. W dłoni trzymał anielskie ostrze, które mogło zabić demona. Jednak to nie zrobiło żadnego wrażenia na Crowleyu, który tylko przewrócił oczyma.

\- Oo to ten moment, kiedy powinienem paść na kolana i błagać o litość? - zapytał łapiąc się teatralnie za serce. - Ups wybacz, ale taki moment nigdy nie nastanie - wrzasnął pstrykając palcami, a anielskie ostrze automatycznie znalazło się w jego dłoni. - Twój brat jest na małej wycieczce, ale - powiedział tym razem spokojnym tonem, po czym spojrzał na zegarek. - Zaraz powinien wrócić. Chodźcie za mną - dodał po chwili zapraszając ich do środka gestem dłoni. 

\- Charlie zostań tu na wszelki wypadek i zawiadom Bobbiego jeśli nie wrócę - zwrócił się do przyjaciółki. Winchester nie był pewien czy ufać demonowi, ale wszystko wskazywało na to, że jego starszy brat przebywał w tym miejscu. Postanowił zaryzykować, dlatego nie czekając na odpowiedź rudowłosej wszedł do budynku. Gdy tylko znalazł się w środku usłyszał trzaśnięcie drzwiami. Przystanął i odwrócił się na chwilę sprawdzając czy mu się czasem nie przesłyszało, ale jednak jedyne wyjście z tego miejsca zostało właśnie zamknięte. 

 

*** 

 

Dean wiedział, że tym razem nie puści dłoni anioła. Żadne zawroty głowy, ani nic nie mogły go powstrzymać. Tym razem zamierzał doprowadzić sprawę do końca. Zamknął oczy i ściskając bardziej delikatną dłoń Castiela wskoczył do portalu. W ciągu kilku sekund poczuł ciepło, a do jego nozdrzy uderzył zapach ziół. Był pewien, że znajduje się w pokoju Roweny. 

\- Ekhem - usłyszał głos Crowleya, dlatego zdecydował się na otworzenie oczu. Jednak jego wzrok od razu powędrował w stronę Castiela, który stał obok niego. Winchester przez chwilę nie mógł w to uwierzyć, ale wtedy anioł spojrzał w jego kierunku. Ich spojrzenia spotkały się po raz pierwszy w tym miejscu. W ich oczach widać było radość, ale i strach. Castiel wyczuł od razu, że coś zmieniło się w Deanie. Coś czego nie wyczuwał w czyśćcu. Zamierzał jak najszybciej dowiedzieć się co takiego na niego wpłynęło, ale teraz nie chciał psuć miłej atmosfery. Wiedział, że blondyn sam wcześniej czy później mu o wszystkim powie. 

\- Cholera Dean nie mogłeś zadzwonić? - powiedział Sam, który właśnie wszedł po komnaty Roweny. Starszy Winchester wzdrygnął się słysząc głos brata i spojrzał na niego niemal automatycznie. 

\- Co on tu robi? - zapytał przenosząc wzrok na Crowleya, który tylko wzruszył ramionami. 

\- Cóż gołąbeczki wykonałem swoją część umowy, dlatego odezwę się do ciebie Dean gdy znajdę pierwsze ostrze. A wy - powiedział wskazując gestem dłoni na Winchesterów i anioła. - Chyba macie sobie sporo do wyjaśnienia - rzekł unosząc dłoń w górę, by zniknąć. - A zapomniałbym, matko oczywiście jesteś wolna - ledwie przeszło mu to przez gardło. Spojrzał ostatni raz na uradowaną czarownicę, którą miał ochotę zabić i pstryknął palcami. Zniknął pozostawiając ich samych. 

 

****

 

\- Matkę? Crowley ma matkę? - zapytał Sam idąc w kierunku wyjścia. Nie mógł uwierzyć w słowa, które wypowiedział demon. Martwiła go jeszcze sprawa z ostrzem. Domyślił się, że Dean zapewne coś mu obiecał w zamian za pomoc. Chciał z nim porozmawiać, ale na osobności. Nie to, że nie ufał Casowi, ale jednak nadal przebywali na terenie Crowleya. Nie zamierzał ryzykować, dlatego postanowił rozmówić się z bratem zaraz po powrocie do bunkra. 

\- Jak widać - odpowiedział starszy Winchester, któremu obecność młodszego brata w tym miejscu wyraźnie przeszkadzała. Nie chciał by Sam w taki sposób dowiedział się o tej sprawie. Ukradkiem spojrzał na Casa, który nie odzywał się od czasu wyjścia z czyśćca. Otworzył duże drzwi i wyszedł na zewnątrz. Wdychał zapach świeżego powietrza idąc w kierunku swojej dziecinki. 

\- Dean stój - usłyszał głos Castiela, który bez ostrzeżenia pojawił się tuż przed nim. 

\- Boże nie strasz - wrzasnął przerażony kładąc rękę na sercu, które biło tak jakby miało mu zaraz wyskoczyć. 

\- Nie jestem Bogiem - powiedział patrząc prosto w jego oczy anioł. Jednak tym razem jego wzrok nie był spokojny, tylko pełen gniewu. Czego Dean zupełnie nie rozumiał. Nie wiedział co spowodowało złość anioła, ale wiedział, że zrobi wszystko, aby go uspokoić.- Powiedź, że tego nie zrobiłeś Dean - starał się mówić spokojnym głosem, ale złość, która od niego biła mu na to nie pozwalała. 

\- Ja... Nie wiem o czym mówisz Cas - rzucił w odpowiedzi chcąc wyminąć anioła, który okazał się być szybszy od niego. Złapał go za rękę i szybkim ruchem podwinął jego koszule. Spojrzał na znamię, które widniało na ciele łowcy, a potem po prostu odsunął się puszczając jego dłoń, a jego wzrok powędrował na ziemię. 

\- Co to do licha jest? - wtrącił się do rozmowy młodszy z braci, ale nie uzyskał odpowiedzi. Patrzył z przerażeniem na znamię, którego mógłby przysiądź jego brat wcześniej nie posiadał. 

\- Coś ty narobił Dean? Coś ty zrobił? - powiedział anioł, którego oczy zaczęły szklić się od łez. Wiedział co stanie się niebawem z jego człowiekiem. Dusza, którą kochał ponad wszystko przestanie istnieć. Stanie się czarna jak noc, a jej właściciel już nigdy nie będzie taki jak wcześniej. Dopiero teraz zrozumiał, że jego powrót był słuszną decyzją. Nigdy nie powinien był zostawiać Deana. Może gdyby wcześniej się nie poddał, teraz nie byli by w takiej sytuacji. Nie wiedział tego, ale obiecał sobie, że teraz to on ocali Deana. Musiał tylko znaleźć jakiś sposób. Wiedział, że nie będzie to proste, ale w końcu się uda. Nawet jeśli miałby oddać za to życie. - Pojadę z Charlie, a wy musicie porozmawiać. Widzimy się na miejscu - dodał po chwili i nie czekając na dalszy bieg wydarzeń po prostu wsiadł do auta rudowłosej, zostawiając braci Winchester przed siedzibą Króla piekła.


	6. ah a mogło być zwyczajnie

\- Co takiego zrobiłeś? - krzyknął Sam, kiedy Dean w drodze powrotnej opowiedział mu historię znamienia. Oczywiście nie wspomniał o tym, że być może już niebawem stanie się demonem. Nie chciał jeszcze bardziej martwić brata. Uznał, że zbyt wiele informacji na raz nie było dobrym wyjściem. Dlatego postanowił powiedzieć mu o tym później.

\- Dobrze wiesz, że nie miałem wyjścia. Musimy pokonać Abaddon, a możemy zrobić to tylko w jeden sposób - odpowiedział wchodząc do bunkra. Miał dość tej kłótni. Wiedział, że zrobił źle i jeszcze nie raz będzie żałował swojej decyzji, ale nie należał do osób, które płaczą nad rozlanym mlekiem. Musiał przecież jakoś to przetrwać, ale wiedział też, że ani Sam, ani Cas nie będą mu tego ułatwiać. 

\- Mogliśmy znów obciąć jej głowę. Cholera Dean było tyle możliwości, a ty.. - starszy z braci nie pozwolił mu dokończyć i po prostu wszedł mu w słowo.

\- Nie! Nie było innego wyjścia. Musiałem ratować Castiela, a to był jedyny sposób. Ja w przeciwieństwie do ciebie nie zostawiam rodziny w potrzebie - odparł z wyczuwalnym żalem w głosie.

\- Dean pół roku szukałem sposobu na to, aby was sprawdzić - odpowiedział smutnym głosem Sammy, który poczuł się urażony. Może nie powinien się poddawać, ale stało się i nie mógł cofnąć czasu, a nawet gdyby mógł to przecież i tak niczego by to nie zmieniło. 

\- A potem przejechałeś psa i zacząłeś układać sobie życie. Tak wiem to wszystko. Po prostu mam wrażenie, że masz do mnie żal o to, że zrobiłem dla Casa coś czego tobie nie udało się zrobić dla mnie - powiedział stając przy jednym z regałów. Wiedział, że trafił w czuły punkt brata. Nie chciał go ranić, ale nie żałował niczego. Sam dobrze wiedział, że jego starszy brat wolał by poświęcić życie niż stracić osobę, która jest dla niego ważna, dlatego przyjęcie na siebie znamienia było niczym w porównaniu sprzedaży duszy, aby uratować brata.

-Dean możemy porozmawiać w cztery oczy - głos przejął Castiel, który od dłuższego czasu słyszał rozmowę braci. Byli tak zajęci wymianą zdań, że nawet nie zauważyli jego i Charlie, która wyszła do kuchni zamówić pizze. Anioł słyszał co powiedział starszy Winchester i był w szoku. Nie mógł uwierzyć w fakt, że Dean zrobił to wszystko właśnie dla niego.

\- Jasne, ale Cas najpierw dam ci moje ubrania i idź pod prysznic. Ten płaszcz zaraz ci się rozleci - odpowiedział spokojnym tonem. Ruszył w stronę swojego pokoju, a gdy wszedł do środka, podszedł do szafki i wyciągnął z niej koszule, spodnie i czystą bieliznę. 

\- Proszę - powiedział podając ubrania Castielowi. - Zaczekam tu na ciebie - uśmiechnął się pierwszy raz dzisiejszego wieczoru. Był wdzięczny Casowi za to, że uwolnił go od rozmowy z bratem, a jednocześnie nie rozumiał tego jak zbawienny wpływ ma niego obecność anioła. 

\- Dziękuję - odpowiedział i wyszedł z pokoju Winchestera, aby wziąć kąpiel i przebrać się, gdyż jego ubrania rzeczywiście nie były w najlepszym stanie. 

 

****

 

Dean leżał na łóżku, a w słuchawkach, które miał na uszach leciała jedna z jego ulubionych piosenek. Zastanawiał się na tym, dlaczego Castiel chciał rozmawiać w cztery oczy. Czyżby znał prawdę i wiedziała o tym, że nie powiedział o wszystkim bratu? Drzwi w które Dean wpatrywał się od pół godziny w końcu się otworzyły. Castiel w ubraniach Deana wyglądał zupełnie inaczej niż zawsze. Miał na sobie stare wytarte jeansy, oraz czarną koszulkę na krótki rękaw. Jego włosy nadal były mokre, ale twarz idealnie gładka. Bynajmniej tak wydawało się Winchesterowi. A jego usta.... Dean. Stop. Skarcił się w myślach. Wstał zdejmując słuchawki.

\- O czym chciałeś porozmawiać? - zapytał opierając się o dębowe biurko, a jego wzrok ponownie utkwił na aniele. 

\- Ja muszę zadać ci jedno pytanie - powiedział spoglądając na ziemię, a Dean już wiedział, że ta rozmowa na pewno nie będzie należała do najłatwiejszych. 

\- Pytaj - rzekł nie spuszczając wzroku z anioła.

\- Na prawdę zrobiłeś to po to, aby mnie ratować? - zapytał po chwili ciszy. W jego głowie słychać było wiele emocji, których starał się nie okazywać.

\- Po części tak - odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą. - Cas ja widziałem cię wszędzie. W łazience, na ulicy, w snach - jego głos delikatnie się załamał. Nie był pewny czy to wyznanie nie jest zbyt szczere, ale i tak postanowił kontynuować. - Kiedy Crowley pojawił się i powiedział, że jeśli pomogę mu znaleźć pierwsze ostrze, to on pomoże mi odnaleźć ciebie. Musiałem to zrobić, poza tym i tak musimy zabić Abaddon. Więc co za różnica, dlaczego to zrobiłem - powiedział bawiąc się nerwowo palcami. Castiel słuchał uważnie tego co miał do powodzenia, ale szczerze mówiąc był pod wrażeniem tego, że Winchester, aż tak się przed nim otworzył. Wiedział bowiem, że człowiek, który stał przed nim nie należy do grona ludzi, którzy z chęcią mówią o swoich uczuciach.

\- Jest różnica Dean. Jeśli zrobiłeś to dla mnie, to właśnie ja będę ponosił winę za to się z tobą stanie. Nigdy sobie tego nie wybaczę. Nie jestem kimś ważnym. Nie powinieneś był robić tego dla mnie - powiedziała nadal unikając wzroku łowcy. Czuł się coraz gorzej z myślą, że to właśnie on zniszczył życie Deana. Nie potrafił spojrzeć mu w oczy. Bał się, że łowca odkryje w nich prawdę, którą anioł ukrywał przed nim od kilku lat. A nie chciał mówić o swoich uczuciach, których sam do końca nie rozumiał. Wiedział bowiem, że anioły nie są zdolne do uczuć, ale on czuł. Kochał człowieka, który stał teraz przed nim i nigdy miał nie dowiedzieć się o tym, że serce anioła należy właśnie do niego.

\- Cas nawet tak nie mów. Jesteśmy rodziną i jesteś dla mnie tak samo ważny jak Sammy. Nie możesz się obwiniać przez moje decyzję. Gdybym miał wybierać raz jeszcze zrobił bym to samo. Nie żałuję - odpowiedział najbardziej spokojnym głosem jakim mógł teraz mówić. Podszedł bliżej anioła, który dopiero teraz uniósł głowę i spojrzał w zielone oczy Deana.

\- Obiecuje, że gdy nadejdzie ten czas będę przy tobie. Znajdę sposób na to, aby cię uratować - powiedział patrząc prosto w oczy Winchestera, który robił wyraźnie to samo. Wpatrywał się w niebieskie tęczówki anioła. Był blisko, zbyt blisko. Ich usta dzieliło tylko kilka centymetrów. Nie musieli nic mówić. Patrząc sobie w oczy rodziła się pomiędzy nimi relacja, którą tylko dla dwójka mogła zrozumieć. Obydwoje chcieli jednego. Chcieli siebie, ale żaden z nich nie był świadom, tego ile znaczy dla drugiego. Ich serca biły coraz szybciej. Tak jakby jedno chciało połączyć się z drugim i wtedy stało się coś co zerwało magiczne połączenie. Do pokoju wbiegla Charlie.

\- Chłopaki pizza przyjechała - krzyknęła.

***

Siedzieli na kanapie. Każdy z nich zajął miejsce przy szczytach, dzięki czemu środek był wolny. Początkowo panowała pomiędzy nimi cisza, żaden z nich nie wiedział jak skomentować sytuację, która wydarzyła się kilka minut temu. Charlie usiadła pośrodku kanapy. Postawiła na kolana wielki karton pizzy i chwyciła pilot od telewizora.

\- Jaki film zamawiacie ponownie? - zapytała przerywając ciszę, która stała się dla niej nie do zniesienia.

\- Włącz jakąś fajną komedie - rzucił obojętnym tonem Dean sięgając po kawałek pizzy.

\- A może jakiś romans - wtrącił się młodszy Winchester wchodząc do pokoju z sześciopakiem piwa w dłoni.

\- Ugh z wami się nie da nic oglądać. Myślałam o fantasy - powiedziała smutno dziewczyna, która spojrzała na Casa, robiąc przy tym oczy kotka z Shreka. - A ty jak myślisz Cassie? Co oglądamy? - zapytała z nutką nadziei w głosie. Chciała, aby anioł poparł jej pomysł, ale mu było zupełnie obojętnie co takiego znajdzie się na ekranie.

\- Ja nie wiem - odparł wzruszając ramionami. - Może być ta komedia - stwierdził jednak po chwili namysłu. Skoro Dean chciał oglądać właśnie to, więc dla niego mógł zagłosować właśnie na ten gatunek. 

\- Jesteście okropni - krzyknęła rudowłosa. - ale i tak was kocham - dodała po chwili szukając czegoś w telewizji. Cas ukradkiem spojrzał na Deana, który jadł już kolejny kawałek pizzy. Jego twarz wyglądała teraz zabawnie, gdyż nawet nos miał ubrudzony od ketchupu. Anioł usłyszał melodie, która rozbrzmiewała teraz w całym pokoju. Przeniósł wzrok na ekran, aby zobaczyć co takiego wybrała Chars.

 

***

 

Dwie godziny filmu minęły im niemal jak minuta. Mimo wcześniejszej kłótni nawet Chars przyznała, że Dean wybrał znakomicie. Przez cały film śmiali się, zapychając usta najpierw pizzą, a potem popcornem, który zrobił Sam. Nawet Cas, który na początku siedział bardziej skupiony na tym, że Dean zachowuje się tak naturalnie jakby nic między nimi się nie wydarzyło, po jakimś czasie dołączył do reszty. Wtedy zrozumiał, dlaczego Dean się tak zachowuje. To nie był ich wieczór, a rodzinne oglądanie filmu. Anioł popił kilka łyków piwa, które od początku filmu trzymał w dłoni. Śmiał się z sceny, która odgrywała się na ekranie. Nie umknęło to uwadze starszego Winchestera, który spoglądając na anioła poczuł uczucie szczęścia. Nie widział jeszcze nigdy anioła w takim stanie. On po prostu zrzucił swój urzędowy wygląd i zachowywał się jak najbardziej wyluzowany, a przede wszystkim szczęśliwy człowiek. Dean początkowo bał się, że po tym co się wydarzyło ich relacje będą teraz napięte, ale ucieszył go fakt, że jednak się mylił. Zastanawiał się tylko co tam właściwie się wydarzyło. Był wdzięczny Charlie za to, że wpadła do jego pokoju. Był pewien, że w innym przypadku pocałował by Casa, a wtedy dopiero ich relacje by się skomplikowały. A przecież nie chciał wystraszyć, a przede wszystkim tracić anioła, dlatego wolał pozostać z nim w przyjacielskich relacjach.

\- Wiecie, że to ma drugą część - pisnęła Charlie, kiedy na ekranie pojawiły się napisy końcowe. - co prawda nie jest jeszcze dostępna na internecie. Nawet w kinie jeszcze jej nie zagrali, ale - powiedziała uśmiechając się przebiegle.

\- Ale rozumiem, że już to pobierasz? - przerwał jej młodszy z braci.

\- Dokładnie tak! Dla mnie nie ma rzeczy nie możliwych - odpowiedziała zadowolona z siebie.

Dean przestał słuchać ich rozmowę, gdy Chars zaczęła tłumaczyć jego bratu jakieś nowinki komputerowe. Starszy Winchester wstał i zaczął zbierać butelki po piwie. Wolał sprzątać ten syf, niż słuchać o czymś czego i tak nie zrozumie.

\- Pomogę ci - usłyszał głos anioła, który stał obok niego. Zaczął zbierać pudełka po jedzeniu. Po chwili zbierania śmieci znaleźli się w kuchni. Dean podszedł do kosza i wrzucił do niego wszystko co miał w dłoni. Cas poszedł w jego ślady i szybko pozbył się śmieci. Dean oparł się o kuchenny blat i spojrzał na anioła, który po tej czynności nie widział co z sobą zrobić.

\- Dean to wtedy... - mówiąc podrapał się po karku. Nie wiedział jak ubrać w słowa to co miał w głowie. Powiedzenie łowcy prawdy chyba nie było dobrym pomysłem, dlatego postanowił najpierw dowiedzieć się co myśli o tym blondyn.

\- Daj spokój Cas nic się przecież nie stało - odpowiedział, ale w jego głosie można było wyczuć strach. Nie chciał o tym rozmawiać, a w szczególności z aniołem, który doskonale wiedział kiedy ten kłamał.

\- Nie powiedział bym, że nic. Dean ty mnie prawie - zrobił pauzę. Nie wiedział jak powinien nazwać to co wydarzyło się w pokoju Deana.

\- Cas tam nic się nie wydarzyło. Jesteś dla mnie jak brat. Rozumiem, że możesz jeszcze źle znosić powrót, ale - kłamał, ale nie mógł powiedzieć mu prawdy. Bał się, że go straci. Jednak nie wiedział, że w tym momencie złamał serce, które kochało go ponad własne życie.

\- Rozumiem. To dobrze Dean, bo jak dobrze wiesz to i tak nie miało by sensu - wszedł mu w słowo tak, aby ten nie powiedział jeszcze gorszych rzeczy, których potem mógłby żałować. Kłamał unikając wzroku łowcy. W jego oczach gromadziły się łzy, których wiedział, że za chwile nie powstrzyma. - Pójdę już spać - powiedział najbardziej spokojnym głosem jaki umiał w tej chwili wytworzyć i po prostu zniknął. Dean przez chwile patrzył w miejsce, w którym jeszcze chwile temu stał jego anioł. Czuł pustkę, jakiej nigdy wcześniej nie dane mu było poczuć. Nawet gdy stracił brata, nawet gdy Cas został w czyśćcu. On nigdy nie czuł tego co teraz. Czuł się pusty w środku, pozbawiony szansy na spędzenie życia z osobą, którą kochał na prawdę.

\- Zaraz od kiedy to ty śpisz Cas - powiedział sam do siebie. Teraz zrozumiał, że coś umknęło jego uwadze. Castiel coś ukrywał i dlatego chciał zostać teraz sam, ale dlaczego? Przez głowę przebiegła mu myśl, że jednak może anioł coś do niego czuję, ale nie to raczej nie było możliwe. Musiał dowiedzieć się co takiego spowodowało takie zachowanie jego przyjaciela. Ruszył w stronę pokoju gościnnego, czyli miejsca, które teraz było pokojem anioła. Jednak przed jego twarzą pojawił się Crowley. Dean zatrzymał się prawie wpadając na demona.

\- Cholera czy wy musicie się tak pojawiać. Nie można po prostu wejść drzwiami jak ludzie - wrzasnął łowca. Demon tylko zachichotał. - Czego chcesz? - zapytał nieco zdenerwowany Dean, któremu odebrano możliwość rozmowy z aniołem.

\- Jak to czego? Znalazłem je - odpowiedział wyjmując ostrze z kieszeni płaszcza. Nim Dean zdarzył się mu przyjrzeć już trzymał je w dłoni. Jego znamię zaczęło piec, tak jakby ktoś przypalał mu rękę rozgrzanym żelazem. Poczuł przypływ mocy, której nie rozumiał. Czuł się wolny, a jego zmartwienia tak jakby nagle miały mniejsze niż wcześniej znaczenie. Z ostrzem w ręku czuł się niepokonany, gdyż razem z nim tworzył zgrany zespół. To uczucie było tak przyjemne, ale jednocześnie zakazane. Dean przeanalizował słowo Z.A.K.A.Z.A.N.E i szybko puścił ostrze, które upadło na ziemię. Jego serce przyspieszyło, a dłoń chciała znów je poczuć. W jego głowie odtwarzała się jedna myśl " Musisz zabić". Popatrzył przerażonym wzrokiem na demona. Miał ochotę wbić mu to ostrze prosto w serce. Chciał zadać mu ból, za to co właśnie mu zrobił.

\- Gdy znajdę Abaddon, a nastąpi to bardzo szybko uwierz. Zadzwonię, a wtedy wykonasz swoją część umowy - powiedział spokojnym tonem, ale widząc, że Dean ma coś do powiedzenia, po prostu przerwał swój monolog.

\- A może tak zabije ciebie, a potem rozprawie się z rycerzem piekła - odparł łowca, który w swoim umyśle torturował właśnie Króla Piekła.

\- Dobrze wiesz, że mnie nie tak łatwo zabić. Mam to po matce, my zawsze wracamy. Dlatego jeśli wykręcisz mi jakiś numer, to wyślę twojego Aniołka na tamten świat - odpowiedział spokojnym tonem, a na jego twarzy pojawił się zwycięski uśmiech.


	7. Koszmar a jawa

Upuścił ostrze, które jeszcze chwile temu znajdowało się wewnątrz serca rycerza piekła. Przez jego ciało przeszedł dreszcz, a rękę zaczęła trząść się, tak jakby brakowało jej przedłużenia, którym było ostrze. Zabijając Abaddon czuł satysfakcje, ale także ekscytował się śmiercią. Żałował, że nie była ona długa i bolesna. Chciał zabić po raz kolejny, jednak tym razem stworzyć z tego arcydzieło. 

\- Dean co ty tu.... - usłyszał głos Sama, który wbiegł do opuszczonej fabryki. Dean spojrzał na niego z kpiącym uśmiechem. Nie widział już w nim swojego brata. Człowiek, który stał przed nim był tylko mięsem. Czymś co zamierzał pozbawić życia i to natychmiast. 

\- Bawię się Sammy jak widać - odpowiedział, unosząc dłonie w geście obronnym. Jego oczy przybrały czarny, demoniczny kolor, a w dłoni niemal automatycznie pojawiło się pierwsze ostrze. 

\- Dean! - krzyknął przerażony łowca. - Dean cholera wracajmy do domu - powiedział błagalnym tonem, kiedy jego starszy brat szedł w jego kierunku. 

\- Oj Sammy wiedziałem, że nie pozwolisz mi stać się demonem. Wiedziałem, że nie pozwolisz mi się bawić - odpowiedział, zbliżając się do niego. Zamachnął się by wbić ostrze w klatkę piersiową brata. 

\- Dean nie! - usłyszał głos anioła. Głos tak kojący, że na moment zapomniał, o tym co zamierzał zrobić. W jego głowie rozbrzmiały słowa Kaina. " Zabijesz brata... Zabijesz Anioła..." Odbijało się niczym echo w jego głowie. Starał się z tym walczyć, ale nie mógł. Nim Castiel zdążył zareagować, ciało łowcy opadło bez życia na ziemię. " Zabiłeś go, teraz zabij anioła" podpowiadał głos w jego głowie. Starszy Winchester wstał i wykorzystując zdziwienie Castiela, przyparł go do ściany. Przybliżył ostrze do jego serca, ale gdy spojrzał w jego błękitne oczy wiedział, że nie może tego zrobić. " Zabij!" krzyczał głos w jego głowie. Walczył z nim, tak bardzo chciał wygrać, ale to było silniejsze od niego. 

\- Kocham cię Cas - powiedział pierwszy, a zarazem ostatni raz wbijając ostrze w prosto serce anioła. Usłyszał jego krzyk, ale zanim umarł odpowiedział " też cię kocham Dean". Łowca otworzył oczy, gdy światło, które wydobyło się z anioła zgasło. Spojrzał na ścianę, na której wypalone były skrzydła jego anioła. Zabił go. Zabił swoje brata i miłość swojego nędznego życia. Skierował ostrze w swoją stronę. Z jego oczu leciały łzy, nie chciał już żyć. Nie bez ludzi, którzy byli dla niego wszystkim. Wbił ostrze w swoje serce. Poczuł ból, a następnie opadł martwy na ziemię... 

*** 

\- Dean obudź się - krzyczał z bezsilności po raz kolejny, ale łowca nie reagował. Anioł wyczuwał, że śni mu się koszmar, ale nie chciał wchodzić do jego umysłu. Nie chciał naruszać jego przestrzeni osobistej. Gdy pół godziny temu usłyszał swoje imię niemal automatycznie znalazł się w pokoju łowcy. Nie zważał na to, że jego oczy były czerwone od płaczu, a policzki mokre od łez. Myślał, że gorzej już być nie może, jednak widok jaki tam zastał łamał mu serce. Dean rzucał się na łóżku. Krzyczał imię brata, ale także imię Castiela. Anioł starał się go obudzić, używał do tego nawet anielskiej magii, ale nic nie działało. Szarpnął Deanem, ale on na nic nie reagował. Rzucał się na łóżku coraz bardziej, dlatego Cas wiedział, że musi coś z tym zrobić. Bał się tego, że Winchester zrobi sobie krzywdę. Chciał obudzić Sama, ale nie chciał zostawiać Deana samego. Był coraz bardziej bezsilny. Gdyby tylko mógł zabrać na siebie to zło, które właśnie prześladowało łowce, zrobił by to bez większego zastanowienia. Chciał go chronić, ale nie wiedział jak. Spojrzał po raz kolejny na ciało pogrążone w bólu i bez większego namysłu złapał go za nadgarstki, które docisnął do łóżka tak, aby Dean przestał się rzucać. 

\- Kocham - wyszeptał Winchester, który jak za dotykiem czarodziejskiej różdżki przestał się ruszać. Jego wyraz twarzy zmienił się na spokojny, tak jakby zły sen był już tylko wspomnieniem. Castiel przez dłuższą chwilę wpatrywał się w niego. Bał się tego, że koszmar zaraz powróci i uderzy z podwójną siłą. Na szczęście nic takiego się nie działo, dlatego anioł puścił nadgarstki łowcy. Wiedział, że już jest jest potrzeby. Jednak nie chciał zostawiać Winchestera samego. Wstał z zamiarem spędzenia dalszej części nocy na fotelu.

\- Cas - usłyszał głos Deana, który złapał anioła za rękę. - Nie zostawiaj mnie - słysząc to anioł odwrócił się i spojrzał na twarz Deana. Widok zielonych oczu, które patrzyły wprost na niego sprawił, że Cas nie wiedział jak się zachować. Myśl, że Dean powiedział coś takiego nie śpiąc cieszyła go, ale jednocześnie zbyt bardzo szokowała.

\- Co ci się śniło? - zapytał siadając po raz kolejny na łóżku. Wolał od razu przejść do rzeczy. Dean nie wiedział czy powinien odpowiadać na to pytanie. Nie chciał zadręczać anioła swoimi problemami. Nie miał w zwyczaju opowiadać o swoich problemach. Zawsze z wszystkim radził sobie sam. Jednak patrząc w oczy Castiela, które były przepełnione troską wiedział, że nie da rady mu się sprzeciwić. Czuł się z tym źle, to on miał porozmawiać z nim rano i zapytać o jego dziwną wymówkę, której użył kilka godzin temu. Chciał mu pomoc, a tymczasem to właśnie Cas pomagał jemu.

\- Zabiłem Abaddon. Zabiłem Sama, a potem ciebie - odpowiedział łamiącym się głosem. Do jego oczu zaczęły napływać łzy. Nie chciał by Cas widział go w takim stanie, ale to było silniejsze od niego. Obraz z snu uderzył w niego z podwójną siłą.Chciał zapomnieć, ale nie mógł. Obraz wypalonych na ścianie skrzydeł, wciąż pojawiał się przed jego oczyma. - Zabiłem siebie - powiedział, gdy zauważył, że anioł otwiera usta, by coś powiedzieć.

\- Dean to tylko sen. Jestem tu, a twój brat śpi w sypialni obok - odparł, kiedy usłyszał całą historię. Starał się mówić powoli i spokojnie. Miał wrażenie, że to jeszcze nie koniec.

\- Najgorsze było to, że ja chciałem to zrobić. Podobało mi się zabijanie. To wszytko przez znamię. To ono chciało waszej śmieci - dokończył przerwaną historię. Patrzył przerażonym wzrokiem na anioła. - Cas mam do ciebie prośbę. Musisz mi obiecać, że jeśli tak mi odbije - zrobił pauzę, ale anioł już wiedział o co zamierza poprosić. - Będziesz musiał mnie zabić Cas - usłyszał słowa, których obawiał się najbardziej. Wiedział, że nie mógł składać obietnic, których nie da rady dotrzymać.

\- Obiecuje, że zrobię wszystko, aby cię uratować - odpowiedział, zgodnie z prawdą. - Dobranoc Dean - powiedział przykładając palce do czoła łowcy, aby ten zasnął, a gdy pogrążył się w śnie, najdelikatniej jak potrafił przykrył go kołdrą. Wiedział, że zrobi wszystko, aby go uratować. Schylił się i całując go w czoło na pożegnanie, po prostu zniknął. 

 

****

 

Obudził go dźwięk sms-a. Niechętnie usiadł na łóżku, a do jego głowy zaczęły uderzać wspomnienia z ubiegłej nocy. Rozejrzał się po pokoju, ale nigdzie nie zauważył Castiela. Pomyślał, że może anioł poszedł się przewietrzyć, albo po prostu wrócił do swojego pokoju, dlatego sięgnął po telefon, by odczytać wiadomość. 

"Detroit, stara opuszczona fabryka, obok cmentarza. Dziś o północy. Nie muszę ci chyba mówić kto tam będzie i co masz zrobić. Buziaczki wiewiórze" . 

Przeczytał wiadomość kilka razy. Nie mógł uwierzyć w to, że Crowley znalazł Abaddon tak szybko. Wstał pospiesznie z łóżka i zaczął w biegu ubierać porozrzucane po pokoju ubrania. Wiedział, że musi jechać tam sam. Starała opuszczona fabryka? Obraz z snu powrócił po raz kolejny. Dean wiedział, że Sam i Castiel nie mogą znaleźć się w tym miejscu. Bał się, że to nie był sen, a raczej prorocza wizja. Schował ostrze do kieszeni w kurtce, następnie wyszedł z bunkra. Na jego szczęście nie wpadł na nikogo. Wsiadł do dziecinki, uruchomił silnik i odjechał, zostawiając za sobą ludzi, których kochał. Zabrał z sobą tylko nadzieję na to, że wszystko się uda i będzie mógł spokojnie wrócić do domu. 

 

***

Kilka godzin później był już na miejscu. Zaparkował Impale na jednym z parkingów w centrum miasta. Usłyszał dźwięk telefonu, który wibrował w jego kieszeni po raz kolejny. Wyjął go i spojrzał na wyświetlacz. "15 nieodebranych połączeń od Sama". Westchnął głośno wyłączając telefon, po czym rzucił go na siedzenie obok. Nie mógł odebrać i powiedzieć mu gdzie się znajduje. Wiedział, że jego brat nie pozwoli mu walczyć w pojedynkę. Zapewne zjawił by się w ciągu kilku sekund razem z Casem. Brakowało mu ich obecności, ale nie mógł ich narażać. Widział, że nie tylko Abaddon jest zagrożeniem. On także nim był. Od momentu w którym po raz pierwszy trzymał ostrze w dłoni, coś się w nim zmieniło. Nie rozumiał swoich myśli. Chciał zabijać, ale jednak jego umysł wciąż podpowiadał, że to zła droga. Tak jakby toczył wewnętrzną walkę sam z sobą. Wysiadł z auta i ruszył w kierunku baru. Może to złe upijać się przed tak ważną misja, ale miał jeszcze kilka godzin. Wiedział, że nie da rady przetrwać ich w samotności. Wszedł do budynku i skierował kroki w stronę baru. Usiadł na jednym z wysokich krzeseł. W tle leciała jedna z jego ulubionych piosenek, dlatego zaczął stukać palcami w blat.

\- Dean! - usłyszał znajomy głos, dlatego spojrzał na dziewczynę, która stała za ladą. Rozpoznał ją od razu. Blondynka nie zmieniła się, ani trochę od czasu ich ostatniego spotkania, które miało miejsce dawno temu. 

\- Jo? - powiedział zdziwionym głosem, a na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmiech. - Kolejna przeprowadzka? - zapytał, gdyż sam nie wiedział czemu dziewczyna pracuje w barze. Pamiętał czasy, kiedy z matką prowadziły zajazd, ale potem zaczęły polować, dlatego Dean był pewny, że nie wróciły do branży.

\- Prowadzimy tu sprawę. Zginęła miejscowa barmanka, więc zastępuje ją, a przy okazji zdobywam informacje - odpowiedziała nalewając mu jego ulubione whisky. - Na koszt firmy - dodała po chwili, stawiając przed nim szklankę alkoholu.

\- Jeśli mógłbym ci jakoś pomóc to... - chciał dokończyć, ale dziewczyna przerwała jego wypowiedź.

\- Zajmiemy się tym z mamą. Możecie z Samem poszukać innej sprawy - powiedziała poważnym tonem. - Bo rozumiem, że dlatego tu jesteś? - zapytała przerzucając ścierkę przez ramię.

\- Niestety, ale jestem tu sam. Mam do załatwienia coś, co nie ma związku z twoją sprawą - odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą i upił kilka łyków alkoholu.

\- Znam tę minę Dean. W co tym razem się wpakowałeś? - zapytała dolewając mu alkohol do szklanki. Nie wiedział jakim cudem dziewczyna go rozgryzła, ale spojrzał na nią pytającym wzrokiem. Miał nadzieję, że powie mu o swoich dziwnych jak mniemał przypuszczeniach. 

\- Po prostu spotkanie z starym kumplem - odpowiedział wstając z krzesła. Atmosfera była w tym miejscu dość napięta. Dlatego wiedział, że nie może tu zostać. Nie chciał kłamać, ale nie mógł również powiedzieć prawdy, a wiedział, że Jo łatwo nie odpuszcza. Wyzerował alkohol z szklanki, którą ostawił na ladzie, a następnie wyjął z portfela banknot, który położy obok. - Będę się zbierał, reszty nie trzeba - powiedział uśmiechając się. A zanim Jo zdarzyła cokolwiek powiedzieć łowca wyszedł z baru. Spojrzał na zegarek. Zostało mu nie wiele czasu. Musiał się przygotować na walkę ostateczną.

 

****

 

W tej jednej chwili żałował, że nie było przy nim brata. Idąc do budynku, w którym tego dnia miała przebywać Abaddon czuł, że to pułapka, ale teraz gdy srebrne kule colta zabiły już kilka demonów, był tego pewien. Był ranny, ale starał się tym nie przejmować. Docisnął do piersi pierwsze ostrze, które w dalszym ciągu znajdowało się w jego kieszeni. Szedł przed siebie, ale w pomieszczeniu co chwile pojawiał się nowy demon. Zabijał każdego bez ostrzeżenia, ale wiedział, że z bratem miał by nad nimi przewagę. Gdyby tylko wyznał mu prawdę... 

 

\- Brawo! - usłyszał znajomy głos pomieszany z klaskaniem w momencie, kiedy zabił ostatniego demona. Odwrócił się wyciągając ostrze. Spojrzał na Abaddon, która śmiała się stojąc tuż przed nim.

\- Nie sądziłam, że jesteście, aż takimi debilami. Nie możesz mnie zabić Dean. To ostrze nie działa bez - chciała dokończyć, ale łowca przerwał jej wypowiedź. 

\- Bez znamienia, które posiadam - odpowiedział, a uśmiech zszedł jej z twarzy. Bała się i było to widać gołym okiem, dlatego gdy uśmiechnął się triumfalnie wiedziała, że przegra. 

\- Blefujesz - krzyknęła wyciągając rękę w jego kierunku. Używając swoich zdolności wytrąciła ostrze z jego dłoni, a Dean po chwili wylądował przyszpilony na ściany. Próbował się uwolnić, ale nie mógł. Szarpał się, ale to nie przynosiło żadnych efektów. Abaddon zacisnęła dłoń, a z jego gardła wydobył się krzyk. Dusiła go, był pewien, że zaraz zginie, ale wtedy poczuł jak krew w jego żyłach zaczęła wręcz buzować. Ostatkiem sił spojrzał na ostrze, które znajdowało się na ziemi. Wyciągnął rękę w jego kierunku, a ono jakby drgnęło. Zamrugał oczyma, by upewnić się, czy czasem nie ma halucynacji. Gdy ponownie spojrzał w to samo miejsce ostrza już tam nie było. Poczuł je w swojej dłoni, a wtedy moc przepełniła całe jego ciało. Czuł się niepokonany, dlatego po prostu ruszył w stronę Abaddon, która zaczęła się cofać. Próbowała demonicznych sztuczek, ale żadna z nich na niego nie działała. 

\- Idź do diabła - powiedział wbijając ostrze w klatkę piersiową rycerza piekła. W pomieszczeniu rozbłysło się światło. Dean usłyszał krzyk jaki wydobył się z gardła Abaddon. Krzyk pomieszany z bólem, które były dla niego ukojeniem. Delektował się tym bardziej niż ulubionym ciastem, bardziej niż dźwiękiem silnika jego dziecinki. Bardziej niż błękitnymi oczyma... Upuścił ostrze i opadł na kolana. Gdy pomyślał o niezwykle niebieskich tęczówkach Anioła patrzących na niego z żalem i rozczarowaniem.Nie mógł znieść tego widoku. Nie czuł już zwycięstwa. W tej jednej chwili poczuł, że przegrał swoje własne życie. Wyciągnął dłoń po ostrze, które ponownie umieścił w kieszeni kurtki. Jego dłoń, która ponownie chciała je poczuć zaczęła dygotać. Walczył z pragnieniem zabijania, ale nie wiedział ile jeszcze wytrzyma. 

\- Cas! - krzyknął, gdyż wiedział, że tylko on może na niego wpłynąć. Tylko on mógł go uratować. Żałował, że nie zabrał swojego telefonu. Mógł zadzwonić po brata, który powinien go gdzieś zamknąć. Przecież on zrobił by dokładnie to samo. W jego głowie po raz kolejny pojawiła się myśl " zabij". Walczył, ale czuł, że przegrywa coraz bardziej. Nie chciał stać się psychopatycznym mordercą. Był łowcą, który ratował świat. Nie mógł nagle zacząć go niszczyć. Wolał umrzeć, niż zabijać niewinnych ludzi. 

\- Castiel potrzebuje cię - krzyknął ponownie, ale nie był świadomy tego, że anioł już nigdy nie usłyszy jego modlitwy.


	8. Ponad wszystko

\- Czyli po tym co nam zrobiłeś, wymordowałeś setki naszych żołnierzy, ogłosiłeś się Bogiem, a potem nas zostawiłeś. Po tym wszystkim śmiesz prosić nas o pomoc? - wrzasnęła uderzając otwartą dłonią w biurko. Była wściekła i Castiel zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. - Winchester jest dla ciebie, aż tak ważny? - zapytała, mówiąc kpiącym tonem. 

\- Uratował świat nie jednokrotnie, a ja was nie zostawiłem. Straciłem pamięć - zaczął tłumaczyć, ale w tej chwili żałował tego, że tu przyszedł. Zrozumiał po raz kolejny, że na jego rodzinę nie można liczyć. Wiedział, że jego jedyna i prawdziwa rodzina znajduje się na ziemi. Sam, Dean, Bobby, Charlie. To właśni oni tworzyli więź, której nie można było zniszczyć. Wybaczają sobie każdy błąd, pokładają w sobie nadzieję. Zawsze są w stanie pomóc, nawet jeśli to oznaczało by narażanie siebie. Anioły nie wiedziały czym są uczucia, były żołnierzami, ale on już nie był jednym z nich. Teraz to zrozumiał, chciał po prostu wrócić do domu, którym nie było już niebo.

\- Nie interesuje mnie to, ale twoja zdrada boli bracie - rzekła podchodząc bliżej niego. W jej dłoni pojawiło się anielskie ostrze. - Obawiam się, że musisz wybrać. Jesteś z nami czy z nimi bracie? - zapytała przykładając ostrze do szyi anioła. 

\- Zabijesz mnie? - zapytał spoglądając w jej oczy. Nie mógł teraz umrzeć. Miał misje, musiał pomóc człowiekowi, którego kochał nad życie. Był gotów walczyć i zabić wszystkie anioły, które staną mu na drodze. Zrobił by wszystko, ale musiał wyjść z tego cało. 

\- Śmierć była by dla ciebie zbyt łaskawa, musisz wybrać - powiedziała robiąc małe nacięcie na jego szyi. - Zostaniesz z nami i zapomnisz o Deanie, albo wybierzesz Go i pożegnasz się z swoją łaską. Wybór należy do ciebie Castielu - dodała po chwili, patrząc prosto w przerażone oczy anioła. 

 

*** 

 

Charlie oparła się o kuchenny blat, w dłoni trzymała już prawie pusty kubek, w którym jeszcze chwile temu była kawa. Była zmęczona poszukiwaniami leku, który być może nie istniał. Jej pozytywna natura nie pozwalała się poddać, ale wiedziała, że ich misja skazana jest na porażkę. 

\- Bobby dalej szuka - usłyszała głos Sama, który właśnie wszedł do kuchni. - Powiedź mu żeby się położył. Może ciebie posłucha, siedzimy nad tym już kilkanaście godzin przerwa się przyda - dodał po chwili zabierając jej kubek. Upił kilka ostatnich łyków, magicznego trunku i odstawił kubek na blat. 

\- Spróbuję, ale wiesz jaki jej Bobby - odpowiedziała poziewając. 

\- A tak swoją drogą. Widziałaś dziś Casa lub Deana? - zapytał, gdyż zastanawiało go to od kilku godzin. Próbował dodzwonić się do brata, ale ciągle włączała się automatyczna sekretarka. Po południu sprawdził jego sypialnie, ale była pusta. Spojrzał na zegarek, była już druga w nocy, a oni nadal nie dali znaku życia. Zaczynał martwić się coraz bardziej. 

\- Pewnie poszli na jakąś romantyczną randkę - powiedziała, uśmiechając się pod nosem. Jednak Sam spojrzał na nią jak na kosmitę. 

\- O czym ty mówisz? - zapytał, ale dziewczyna tylko wzruszyła ramionami. 

\- Nie mów, że nie widzisz tego jak na siebie patrzą. Czy ja wam wszystkim muszę kupić okulary? - odpowiedziała szturchając go łokciem w żebra. Sam przed dłuższą chwile nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Zastanawiał się nad słowami, które właśnie powiedziała Chars, a po jakiejś chwili nabrały one znaczenia, przecież od dawna podejrzewał, że coś do siebie czują, a myśl, że jego brat może być szczęśliwy sprawiła, że sam się uśmiechnął. 

\- Pomocy! - usłyszeli głos Bobbiego. Spojrzeli na siebie, ale rozumieli się bez słów. Niemal automatycznie wbiegli do salonu, połączonego z biblioteką. 

\- Co się stało? - krzyknęła rudowłosa widząc zakrwawione ciało anioła, które leżało na czarnej, skórzanej kanapie. 

\- Czytałem jedną z książek, a on nagle pojawił się w drzwiach. Chciał zejść po schodach, ale był tak słaby, że gdy do niego podbiegłem zemdlał wpadając mi w ramiona. Zaciągnąłem go tutaj i położyłem, ale cholera czemu on się nie leczy? - zapytał zdejmując swoją czapkę z daszkiem. Spojrzał na przerażone twarze Sama i Charlie. Nie rozumiał tego co właśnie się wydarzyło. A gdy miał już się odezwać w pokoju rozbrzmiał dźwięk telefonu. 

\- Nieznany numer. Odbiorę - powiedział młodszy Winchester trzymając komórkę w dłoni. Charlie, która dopiero po chwili odzyskała zimną krew podeszła do kanapy. Usiadła obok anioła, którego widok łamał serce. Na jego szyi znajdowało się nacięcie, z którego nadal skapywała krew. Dziewczyna zdjęła swoją koszulkę i przyłożyła w to miejsce, by zatamować krwawienie. Dziękowała w tej chwili Bogu za to, że uważała na lekcjach pierwszej pomocy. 

\- Dean - usłyszała słaby głos anioła, który minimalnie otworzył oczy. Wiedział, że jest coraz słabszy. Powinien jechać do szpitala, ale on musiał ostatkiem sił przyjechać do domu. Musiał dowiedzieć się co Deanem. Chciał powiedzieć mu co czuje, ale bał się, że nie zdąży. Jego powieki robi się coraz bardziej ciężkie, a umysł podpowiadał, że powinien zasnąć. 

\- Śpij śpij Aniołku - odpowiedziała ścierając łzę, która spływała po jej policzku. Czuła, że jeśli zaraz czegoś nie zrobi, to Cas umrze. Musiała zabrać go do szpitala i to w trybie natychmiastowym. 

\- Słuchajcie właśnie dzwoniła Jo, która znalazła Deana mordującego ludzi w barze. Chciała go powstrzymać, ale on jedynie wrzasnął, żeby uciekała - powiedział Sam, kiedy odłożył telefon do kieszeni. - Charlie zabierz Casa do szpitala, a my - mówiąc to spojrzał na Bobbiego. - Czeka nas podróż do Detroit. 

***  
Rudowłosa siedziała przy szpitalnym łóżku, na którym leżał nieprzytomny anioł. Lekarze robili wszystko co mogli, ale najbliższe godziny miały być decydujące. Charlie nie spuszczała wzroku z Castiela. Wyjątkiem były tylko ułamki sekundy, kiedy spoglądała na ekran maszyny, która monitorowała prace jego serca. Dziewczyna nie rozumiała, dlaczego anioł tak po prostu się nie uleczył. Jednak nie musiała długo nad tym rozmyślać. Była prawie pewna, że za wszystkim stoi ich tajemnicze zniknięcie. Nie była tylko pewna, czy Dean zrobił by mu taką krzywdę. Nie chciała w to wierzyć. Położyła dłoń na ręce Castiela. Czytała kiedyś, że osoby w śpiączce czują obecność ludzi. Chciała by wiedział, że nie jest tu sam. Miała cichą nadzieje, że być może dzięki temu szybciej się obudzi. Usłyszał dźwięk otwieranych drzwi, dlatego spojrzała w ich kierunku. Do sali wszedł uśmiechnięty mężczyzna, ubrany w strój lekarski. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że jest doktorem, ale było w nim coś dziwnego. Coś co sprawiało, że dziewczyna nabrała wątpliwości. 

 

\- Ale ciężko było was znaleźć - powiedział wyciągając batona z kieszeni spodni. Po tym co usłyszał w anielskim radiu wiedział, że musi odnaleźć swojego brata, a także pomóc tym przygłupom, gdyż zostali właśnie pozbawieni ich najlepszej broni. 

\- Przepraszam, ale czy ... - rudowłosa chciała dokończyć, ale przybysz jej na to nie pozwolił.

\- Ah tak my się jeszcze nie poznaliśmy. Jestem Gabriel - odpowiedział, a dziewczyna zaczęła zastanawiać się skąd zna to imię.

\- Archanioł? - bardziej zapytała, niż stwierdziła, ale on w odpowiedzi tylko skinął głową. Podszedł bliżej łóżka i przełożył palce do czoła Castiela. Rudowłosa chciała już się na niego rzucić z pięściami, ale wtedy Cas otworzył oczy, a jego rany zniknęły.

\- Gdzie ja jestem? - zapytał wyrwany z snu anioł, który niemal automatycznie usiadł na łóżku. Rozglądał się po sali, a w jego oczach można było dostrzec przerażenie. Nie pamiętał tego co się wydarzyło, ale urywki wspomnień wirowały w jego głowie. Koszmar Deana, potem rozmowa z Neomi, a później wszystko zlało się w plamę, której nie umiał zetrzeć.

\- Castiel, ale z ciebie idiota - usłyszał znajomy głos, dlatego od razu spojrzał na dwójkę przyjaciół. Jego oczy ujrzały przerażoną, ale zarazem uśmiechnięta Charlie, ale także Gabriela, który podobno miał być martwy.

\- Przecież ty nie żyjesz? Czy ja umarłem? - zapytał patrząc w oczy Archanioła, który wybuch śmiechem, na co Castiel zmarszczył brwi. Nie rozumiał tego co rozbawiło jego brata.

\- Po pierwsze ja nigdy nie umieram, tylko znikam. Po drugie stary, ale z ciebie idiota, żeby po tym co zrobiłeś iść do nieba i prosić ich o pomoc. Całe anielskie radio krzyczy, że Neomi odebrała ci łaskę. Wszyscy już wiedzą, że upadłeś - mówił teatralnym głosem, niczym aktor wygłaszający swoją mowę. Były anioł teraz zrozumiał. Przypomniała mu się scena, która odegrała się w niebie. "Musisz wybrać" głos Neomi powrócił, odtwarzając się w jego głowie. " Zawsze wybiorę Deana" anioł usłyszał swoją odpowiedź. Potem wszystko się zlało. Pamiętał jedynie ból, który odczuwał podczas zabierania jego łaski. A był to ból gorszy od śmierci, gdyż tracił coś tak cennego jak dusza dla człowieka. Teraz był niczym. Był upadłym. Neomi pozbawiła go jego anielskości, a potem został skatowany przez anioły. Potraktowali jak śmiecia i wyrzucili. Przypomniał sobie jak spadał z prędkością światła w otchłań, ale nie poddał się mino bólu. Chciał dotrzeć do bunkra i do Deana. Chyba nawet mu się udało, ale nie był tego pewny.

\- Ziemia do Castiela - usłyszał głos Charlie, która machała ręką przed jego twarzą. Spojrzał na nią i szybko wyszedł z łóżka. Zaczął odpinać kabelki, które podłączone były do jego ciała.

\- Musimy wracać - powiedział łapiąc dziewczynę za rękę. Zamknął oczy, ale po chwili je otworzył. - Cholera zapomniałem. Nie mogę się już przenosić - niemal krzyknął.

\- W takim razie pomogę - usłyszał głos Gabriela, który szedł w ich kierunku.

 

****

 

Dean obudził się w pokoju przesłuchań. Tak właśnie zawsze nazywał to miejsce. Pamiętał jak wiele razy torturował tu demony, by zdobyć jakieś przydatne informacje. A teraz rolę się odwróciły. Mimo tego, iż jeszcze nie był demonem siedział pośrodku pentagramu, obowiązany łańcuchami. Do jego głowy wracały wspomnienia ostatniej nocy. Śmierć Abaddon była tylko początkiem tego co wydarzyło się później. Nieudana próba sprowadzenia Castiela sprawiła, że Dean odpuścił walkę. Nie chciał poddawać się mocy ostrza, ale im bardziej walczył tym jego cierpienie było większe. Nie umiał zliczyć ile niewinnych osób zabił. Gdy tylko zamknął oczy, widział ich krew na swoich rękach. Nie wiedział jakim cudem udało mu się powstrzymać przed zabiciem Jo, która musiała zadzwonić do jego brata. Był jej za to ogromnie wdzięczny, ale przez to on prawie... Wizja jego brata, który leży pod nim cały w krwi, uderzyła z podwójną siłą. Nie zaliczył by ile razy uderzył go wczorajszej nocy. Żałował tego, ale wiedział, że z tym walczył. Nie chciał zrobić mu krzywdy. Odrzucił ostrze na bok i okładał go pięściami. " Dean walcz z tym. Jesteś silniejszy od tego! Jesteś moim bratem" słyszał słowa Sama, które odbijały się od niego niczym echo. " Wierze w ciebie" to właśnie te słowa sprawiły, że pięść Deana zatrzymała się w górze. Wtedy właśnie poczuł uderzenie w tył głowy i stracił przytomność. Otworzył oczy, które szkliły się od łez. Wiedział, że jeśli ostrze będzie w pobliżu, znów straci kontrole. Nie mógł, aż tak ryzykować. Czuł, że to dziwne uczucie powraca. Wiedział, że za chwilę znów będzie chciał zabić. 

 

***

 

\- Nie wiem co się z nim stało, on wczoraj prawię cię zabił - powiedział Bobby, który przeglądał kolejną książkę, która zawierała informacje o klątwach. Spojrzał na Sama, który siedział naprzeciw niego przykładając lód do opuchniętej twarzy. 

\- Ale nie zabił. Nie wiem Bobby, ale jestem pewny, że widziałem w jego oczach strach. On się tego boi. Nie panuje nad tym, ale gdy zacząłem mówić, on zaczął wracać. Zawahał się - odpowiedział wracając do wspomnień. 

\- Widziałem, ale nie rozumiem czemu w tych książkach nic nie ma. Mamy tu tak wielką bibliotekę, ale ani słowa o znamieniu Kaina - wrzasnął rzucając książkę na stół. Czuł się coraz bardziej bezradny. Nie wiedział co robić, ale musiał ratować swojego przybranego syna, tego był pewny. 

\- Połóż się Bobby odpocznij. Poszukamy później - odpowiedział Sam, biorąc książkę do ręki. - Cholera patrz - powiedział radośnie pokazując tekst palcem. 

\- Księga Potępionych zawiera zaklęcia na temat tego, jak zdjąć wszystkiego rodzaju klątwy - przeczytał na głos starszy łowca. Odebrał książkę z rąk przybranego syna i zaczął czytać obszerny tekst. - Niestety nikt nie widział jej od 1955. Cholera musimy ją zdobyć - powiedział, rzucając czapkę na stół. Podrapał się po głowię i zaczął rozmyślać. - Znam tylko jedną osobę, która mogłaby bez problemu znaleźć tą księgę, ale - mówiąc zawahał się. Nie wiedział jak dokończyć to zdanie, gdyż kobieta o której wspomniał nie żyła od kilku lat. 

\- Masz na myśli Belle? - zapytał Sam, który po minie Bobbiego właśnie to wywnioskował. Nie ufał jej nigdy, a teraz gdy przebywała w piekle jakieś 500 lat, nie był pewny czy to dobry pomysł. Być może już dawno była demonem. Być może chodziła już po ziemi, ale oni o tym nie wiedzieli. 

\- Masz jakiś lepszy pomysł chłopcze? - zapytał, ale nim Winchester zdążył odpowiedzieć usłyszeli charakterystyczny szelest anielskich skrzydeł. 

\- Cas dobrze, że - powiedział Sam odwracając się w stronę drzwi, ale widok jaki zobaczył sprawił, że zapomniał co takiego miał powiedzieć. 

\- Niespodzianka - krzyknął Archanioł, machając przy tym śmiesznie rękoma. - Może przyda wam się nasza pomoc? - zapytał po chwili przybierając poważny wyraz twarzy.


	9. Poszukiwania

\- Kolejna ślepa uliczka - powiedział Gabriel, który właśnie teleportował siebie i Castiela do bunkra. Od dwóch dni poszukiwali księgi potępionych, ale za każdym razem gdy trafiali na jakąś wskazówkę okazywało się, że księga zmieniła już właściciela. Sam wymienił się spojrzeniem z Bobbym. Nie ufali archaniołowi, dlatego za każdym razem gdy ruszał w teren zabierał Castiela lub Charlie. Łowcy zastanawiali się dlaczego archanioł nagle ujawnił fakt, że zdołał przeżyć. Pojawił się nie oczekiwanie i chciał pomóc. Oczywiście byli świadomi faktu, iż jego obecność jest bardzo przydatna. Zwłaszcza teraz, gdy Cas był człowiekiem, ale coś im mówiło, że będą jeszcze z tego problemy.

\- Poszukamy innego tropu - odparł Sam, który cały czas patrzył w ekran komputera. 

\- Castiel musisz coś zjeść i odpocząć - wtrącił się Bobby, który widząc sińce pod oczyma byłego anioła zaczął się martwić. 

\- Nie mogę, teraz księga jest priorytetem. Nie mój głód - odpowiedział spoglądając na ziemię. Wiedział, że Singer ma racje, ale nie mógł teraz odpuścić. Czuł, że są blisko i każda sekunda jest cenna. Chciał jak najszybciej znaleźć księgę i zdjąć klątwę z Winchestera. Nie był już jego aniołem, nie powinien odczuwać tej więzi, ale jako człowiek czuł o wiele więcej. Kiedyś nieznane mu odczucia, których nawet sobie nie wyobrażał, nagle stały się realne. Wszystko było inne, ale nie znaczy, że gorsze. Widział świat inaczej, dźwięki, kolory, smak. Kiedyś jedząc czuł jedynie molekuły, a teraz prawie wszystko mu smakowało. Jednak nie mógł jeść wszystkiego, czekolada była pyszna, ale bolał go po niej brzuch. Piwo, której do tej pory było jak woda, teraz miało gorzki smak, a po jednym kręciło mu się w głowie. Zmieniły się też emocje jakie odczuwał. Strach, który znacznie się nasilił. Martwił się o Deana w każdej sekundzie swojego życia. Ból jaki odczuwał, gdy w jego głowie pojawiła się myśl o tym, że jego człowiek znajduje się teraz w zamkniętej piwnicy. Wiele razy chciał do niego pójść, ale się bał. Nie mógł spojrzeć mu w oczy. Dean nie mógł dowiedzieć się teraz o tym co zrobił dla niego Castiel. Wracając do uczuć, miłość jaką kiedyś czuł do łowcy, była niczym w porównaniu do tego co czuł teraz. Każda cząsteczka jego ciała chciała Deana. W jego głowie cały czas były myśli o zielonookim łowcy, który skradł serce byłego anioła. 

\- Ziemia do Casa - usłyszał ponownie głos, ale tym razem należał on do Sama. - Słuchaj Castiel wiem, że Dean jest dla ciebie ważny. Rozumiem to, ale musisz zadbać też o siebie. Gdy Dean był z nami nie pozwolił by ci głodować - powiedział wciskając w dłonie anioła talerz kanapek z masłem orzechowym. Po chwili w jego drugiej dłoni znalazł się kubek gorącego kakao. 

\- Ale nie ma go z nami - odpowiedział smutnym tonem anioł. - Dziękuje za troskę, ale na prawdę musimy się pospieszyć. On nie może tam siedzieć wiecznie - starał się mówić spokojnym tonem. Usiadł przy stole i wziął jedną z kanapek w dłoń. Na początku miał zamiar odmówić, ale głośne burczenie w jego brzuchu spowodowało, że jednak skusił się na kanapkę. Obiecał sobie, że tylko jedna, a potem wraca do pracy, ale one były tak pyszne, że nie mógł się powstrzymać przed zjedzeniem wszystkich. 

\- Gabriel zabierz tym razem Charlie i szukajcie dalej. A ty zostajesz - rzekł Bobby, który widząc minę Castiela, od razu pogroził mu palcem. - Nawet nie waż się sprzeciwiać - od razu wszedł mu w słowo. Nim anioł zdążył zaprotestować usłyszał szelest skrzydeł, a archanioł zniknął. Teraz nie miał wyjścia. Musiał zostać, ale czuł się przez to bezużyteczny. 

\- Może Cas ma racje - powiedział młodszy Winchester, który wyraźnie się nad czymś zastanawiał. - Powinnyśmy go wypuścić. Przecież nie zrobi nam krzywdy. Od czasu kiedy Gabriel i Cas pozbyli się ostrza, stał się spokojny - zaczął tłumaczyć, ale wiedział, że nie zrobi nic wbrew im woli. 

\- Myślę, że to dobry pomysł - odpowiedział Castiel, którego ucieszyły słowa łowcy. 

\- Nie jestem tego taki pewny. Dwa dni temu chciał cię zabić - odparł Singer, drapiąc się po głowie. - Jednak wiem, że musimy podjąć inne kroki. Nie wiemy czy Gabriel nie gra na czasie i celowo nie utrudnia znalezienia księgi. 

\- Czemu miałby to robić? - zapytał Castiel marszcząc przy tym brwi. On także nie ufał swojemu bratu, ale patrzył mu na ręce. Gdyby coś było nie tak na pewno by się zorientował. 

\- Bobby ma racje Cas - wtrącił się Sam. - Też uważam, że powrót Gabriela jest dziwnym przypadkiem - powiedział, krzyżując ręce. 

\- Powinniśmy wezwać Crowleya - Castiel i Sam słysząc te słowa spojrzeli na siebie, a następnie na Bobbiego. - Nie patrzcie tak na mnie i tak musimy to zrobić. Jego matka musi rzucić zaklęcie, ale myślę, że skoro wpakował w to Deana, to trzeba zmusić go do pomocy - wyjaśnił. 

\- Dobrze skoro tak mówisz. Przygotujcie wszystko, a ja pójdę po Deana - odpowiedział Sam i szybkim krokiem ruszył w stronę piwnicy. 

 

****

 

Dean poczuł jak z jego rąk znikają nagle kajdanki, które od dwóch dni zdobiły jego nadgarstki. Otworzył zmęczone oczy i od razu spojrzał na brata, który opierał się o stolik. Nie rozumiał tego co właśnie się wydarzyło. Czyżby znaleźli już jakiś sposób i był im potrzeby? Od dwóch dni, a bynajmniej tak mu się wydawało nie wypuszczali go z tego miejsca. Przynosili mu jedynie jedzenie i pozwolili korzystać z toalety, jednak przy tych czynnościach zawsze był pilnowany. Od jakiś dwunastu godzin czuł się lepiej. Jego żądza zabijania osłabła. Dowiedział się od Sama, że Castiel pozbył się pierwszego ostrza, dlatego wiedzieli już, że jeśli nie ma go w pobliżu Winchester jest spokojniejszy. Dean martwił się o Castiela, który unikał go jak ognia. Czyżby bał się, że sen może się spełnić? Łowca nie chciał zagłębiać się w ten temat, gdyż wiedział, że sam nie znajdzie na to odpowiedzi. 

\- Co ty wyrabiasz? - zapytał w końcu, gdyż cisza, która panowała w pomieszczeniu stawała się coraz bardziej niezręczna. 

\- Uwalniam cię - odparł patrząc w oczy brata. Dean przez chwile myślał nad jego słowami. Jak to uwalnia? 

\- Sam ja nie wiem czy to dobry pomysł. Co jeśli... - nie wiedział jakich słów powinien użyć, dlatego zrobił pauzę. Co takiego miał powiedzieć? Co jeśli nagle poczuje, że chce was zabić? Co jeśli jednak was zabije? Nie wiedział co brzmiało gorzej, dlatego spuścił wzrok na ziemię. 

\- Nie zrobisz tego Dean. Dobrze wiesz, że od czasu pozbycia się ostrza, jest z tobą o wiele lepiej. Poza tym ufam ci, zresztą nie tylko ja - odpowiedział, gdy zauważył zmieszanie brata. 

\- Ale ja sobie nie ufam Sammy - odpowiedział. - Nie rozumiem cię, gdybyś to ty był na moim miejscu, pewnie pozwoliłbym ci zapuścić tu korzenie - mówiąc, usłyszał jak Sam parska śmiechem. 

\- Jesteś moim bratem Dean. Opiekowałeś się mną, pomagałeś, pokładałeś nadzieję, nawet kiedy wszyscy zwątpili. Czemu miałbym ci nie zaufać? Wiem, że nie zrobisz nam krzywdy, a wiesz czemu? Widziałem to w twoich oczach. Jesteś silny Dean, ale po prostu się boisz, dlatego - odpowiedział idąc w jego stronę. Wyciągnął rękę w jego kierunku i spojrzał ponownie w wystraszone oczy starszego brata. - musisz obudzić w sobie odwagę i przejść ze mną przez te drzwi. Czeka tam na ciebie Castiel, Bobby, Charlie. Twoja rodzina w ciebie wierzy Dean - dodał, czekając na reakcje starszego brata, który szybko podał mu dłoń. Dean wiedział, że jego młodszy braciszek tym razem ma racje. Ustał na nogi i razem ramie w ramię ruszyli w stronę wyjścia. Droga dłużyła się niemiłosiernie. W jego myślach odgrywały się różne sceny. Bał się, że jednak wydarzy się coś złego. Coś co sprowokuje jego zachowanie, które obudzi klątwę. 

\- Gotowy? - usłyszał głos Sama, kiedy nagle zatrzymał się przed drzwiami. Czy był gotowy przejść przez nie i zmierzyć się z swoim życiem? Nie był gotowy, ale nie miał innego wyjścia. Skinął głową dając tym samym bratu niemy znak. Sam otworzył drzwi, a jasne światło rozświetliło im drogę. Obydwoje powolnym krokiem weszli do salonu, w którym znajdował się Bobby i Castiel. 

\- Witaj chłopcze - powiedział Singer, który uśmiechnął się do starszego syna. Dean odwzajemnił uśmiech, ale nie był w stanie niczego powiedzieć. Czuł jak zaschło mu w gardle, dlatego chciał szybko się ewakuować pod pretekstem, że idzie do kuchni, ale wtedy przeniósł wzrok na Castiela. To właśnie wtedy dopiero poczuł jak traci zdolność mowy, ale także i ruchu. Anioł wyglądał jakoś inaczej niż zawsze. Siedział z kubkiem kakao w dłoni, ale nie to było najdziwniejsze. Był blady, a pod jego oczyma znajdowały się sińce. Wyglądał tak jakby nie spał od kilku dni, ale przecież był aniołem, a one z natury nie potrzebują odpoczynku. Nie tylko to się zmieniło, ale i jego wygląda. Ubrany był w ciemne jeansy i jedną z koszulek Deana, który od razu to rozpoznał. Miał na sobie szarą bluzę z kapturem, a jego włosy były ułożone w jeszcze większym nieładzie niż wcześniej. Gdyby nie fakt, że siedział w bunkrze razem z jego bratem, Dean myślałby, że to jakaś iluzja. Miał ochotę podejść do niego i zapytać " Kim jesteś i co zrobiłeś z moim Casem". Cholera, znów złapał się na tym, że pomyślał o aniele jakby był jego. Musiał jakoś nad tym zapanować. Szczególnie teraz gdy nowy image Casa cholernie mu się spodobał. 

\- Witaj Dean - usłyszał spokojny, melodyjny głos anioła, który w dalszym ciągu siedział przy stole.

\- Hej Cas - starał się wydobyć z siebie jakieś słowo, ale jego głos był strasznie zachrypnięty. - Muszę iść się napić strasznie zaschło mi w gardle - powiedział, drapiąc się po karku. Nie czekając na ich reakcje ruszył w stronę kuchni. Musiał przez chwile pobyć sam. Nie dlatego, że miał chęci mordowania niewinnych ludzi, ale dlatego, że miał wielką chęć podejść i po prostu przytulić anioła, który w jego oczach wydawał się jakoś wyjątkowo kruchy. Castiel odprowadził smutnym wzrokiem łowce, który zniknął za drzwiami. Co poczuł gdy zobaczył go po raz pierwszy jako człowiek? W pierwszym momencie chciał do niego podbiec i go przytulić. Wyszeptać jak bardzo tęsknił i martwił się przez cały ten czas, ale wiedział, że nie może tego zrobić. Zdobył się tylko na przywitanie, a potem łowca zniknął. Chciał iść za nim, ale domyślił się, że Dean chce teraz pobyć sam, a on nie zamierzał naruszać jego przestrzeni osobistej. 

\- Jestem gotowy - powiedział Bobby, który kończył zaklęcie przywołania. Chwile po jego słowach w salonie pojawił się król piekła. 

\- Nie mogliście zadzwonić? - zapytał, otrzepując pyłki z swojego płaszcza. - Po coś przecież dawałem wam mój numer - wrzasnął. 

\- Mogliśmy, ale potrzebujemy twojej pomocy. A ty w takim przypadku na pewno byś tu nie przyszedł - odpowiedział młodszy Winchester. 

\- Czego w takim razie ode mnie chcecie? - zapytał spoglądając na mężczyzn, którzy znajdowali się w salonie. Domyślał się, że chodzi o pieprzone znamię Kaina. Od kilku dni śledził ich ruchy. Wiedział, że szukają sposobu na zdjęcie klątwy. Czy chciał im pomóc? Być może leżało to w jego interesach, ale wiedział, że nie zrobi niczego za darmo. 

\- Musisz nam pomóc znaleźć księgę potępionych - powiedział błagalnym tonem Castiel. 

 

***

\- Księgę potępionych? - zapytał, unosząc przy tym brew. Miał nadzieję na to, że jednak się przesłyszał, ale widząc ich miny domyślił się, że mówią poważnie. - Czy wam życie nie miłe? - wrzasnął i zaczął nerwowo chodzić po salonie. Wiedział, że księga zniknęła około 1955 roku. Plotka głosiła, że posiada ją bardzo wpływowa rodzina, więc zdobycie jej graniczyło z cudem. 

\- Mam ci przypomnieć kto w to wszystko wciągnął Deana? - zapytał Bobby, rzucając mu przy tym spojrzenie pełne gniewu. 

\- Dokładnie, jesteś nam winny pomoc - wtrącił się młodszy Winchester. 

\- Nie jestem wam niczego winien - wrzasnął w odpowiedzi. - Wywiązałem się z swojej części umowy. A to czego wy ode mnie oczekujecie wychodzi poza moje kompetencje - odpowiedział nieco spokojniej, ale nie ukrywał swojego zdenerwowania. Oczywiście mógł zaproponować im pakt, ale domyślił się, że nikt z obecnych się na to nie zgodził.

\- Czyli nie jesteś jednak tak potężny jak nam się wydawało - odparł Singer. - Więc nie jesteś już nam potrzebny - powiedział spokojnym głosem, po czym przeniósł wzrok na Winchestera. - Sam możesz go zabić, znajdziemy inny sposób - mówiąc, puścił oczko do przyszywanego syna, który niemal od razu zorientował się jaką taktykę obrał łowca. 

\- Ja go zabije - wtrącił się Castiel, który stał obok z anielskim ostrzem w dłoni. Wiedział, że dzięki niemu można również zabić demony. Crolwey popatrzył na nich rozbawiony. Uniósł dłoń do góry i pstryknął palcami by zniknąć, ale nic takiego się nie stało. Wtedy spojrzał w dół. Dywan, który widział tu po raz pierwszy, na pewno nie znalazł się w tym miejscu przypadkiem. Cholerna pułapka na demony, że też musiał sam się w nią wpakować. Zaklął w duchu. 

\- Czego wy ode mnie chcecie? - krzyknął. - Nawet jeśli znajdę księgę będzie wam potrzebna czarownica. Chociaż z tego co wiem księgę może odczytać tylko wiedźma z Wielkiego Sabatu. Mówi wam to coś? Miałem jedną w swoim pałacu, ale przez was pacany musiałem ją wypuścić - wrzasnął po raz kolejny. 

\- Rowene zostaw nam - powiedział spokojnym tonem Sam. - Jakoś zmusimy ją do współpracy - dodał, widząc minę demona. 

\- Skoro piszecie się na misje samobójczą to proszę bardzo. Moja matka zaszyła się w małym domku w Nebrasce - mówiąc wyjął telefon i wysłał dokładny adres na komórkę Sama. - Wysłałem ci adres - powiedział spoglądając na Winchestera, który właśnie odczytywał smsa. 

\- Pojedziemy tam z Bobbym - odpowiedział spoglądając na Singera. - Cas możesz go zabić - mówiąc spojrzał porozumiewawczo na byłego anioła. 

\- Pomogę wam! - krzyknął, oburzony Król Piekła, gdy anioł ruszył w jego kierunku. - Znajdę księgę, ale pod jednym warunkiem. Gdy będzie po wszystkim zabijecie moją matkę - powiedział, tym razem spokojnym tonem. Castiel odwrócił się by spojrzeć na Sama, który kiwnął tylko głową.

\- Jesteśmy umówieni Crowley - odpowiedział Singer, który podszedł bliżej króla piekła. Schylił się unosząc przy tym część dywanu. Wyjął scyzoryk z kieszeni i zaczął niszczyć pułapkę.

 

**** 

 

Dean stał oparty o kuchenny blat. W jednej dłoni trzymał piwo, które otworzył chwile temu. Upił z butelki kilka łyków. Miał nadzieję, że dzięki temu uda mu się zaspokoić swoje pragnienie. Jakaś część jego chciała wrócić do pozostałych, ale bał się pytań. Obawiał się tego, że zaczną traktować go jak jajko i patrzeć na ręce. Do tego Castiel, gdy tylko był w pobliżu Dean nie mógł skupić się na niczym innym. Wolał bez przerwy wpatrywać się w anioła. Dziękował w takich chwilach Bogu za to, że anioły nie czytają w myślach. Gdyby Castiel wiedział o jego uczuciach pewnie by się do niego już nie odezwał, a ich przyjaźń była by doszczętnie zniszczona. Właśnie dlatego łowca nie zamierzał ryzykować. Wolał udawać, że nic się nie dzieje. Odstawił pustą butelkę na blat i ruszył w stronę salonu.

\- Widzę, że ufacie bardziej mi, niż swojemu pierzastemu koledze - usłyszał głos Crowleya, dlatego zatrzymał się automatycznie. Oparł się o chłodną ścianę. Nie rozumiał tego co właśnie się wydarzyło. Co król piekła robił w bunkrze, a poza tym co miał na myśli mówiąc o zaufaniu do anioła. Dean głośno przełknął ślinę. Nie wierzył w to, że mówił o Castielu, ale żaden inny anioł nie był ich przyjacielem. 

\- Nie przeginaj - odpowiedział Bobby. - Sam jedziemy. Cas dasz sobie radę sam z Deanem? - głos wydawał się coraz bardziej cichy, dlatego łowca wnioskował, że Singer zmierza w stronę wyjścia. 

\- Jasne poradzimy sobie - usłyszał odpowiedzieć Castiela, co kompletnie go zaskoczyło. Wiedział, że gdyby zaufanie do anioła było w jakiś sposób uszkodzone nigdy nie pozwolili by mu zostać z nim sam na sam. 

\- Do zobaczenia - odezwał się Crolwey, który najwyraźniej od razu potem zniknął. Dean przez chwile stał oparty o ścianę i nie wiedział jak się zachować. Jeszcze kilka dni temu pewnie wyskoczył by z krzykiem i zażądał wyjaśnień, ale dziś.... 

\- Cas myślę, że powinieneś powiedzieć mu prawdę - usłyszał głos swojego brata. 

\- Wiem - ta krótka odpowiedzieć anioła sprawiła, że łowca zaczął rozmyślać, o tym co takiego wydarzyło się podczas jego kilku dniowej nie obecności. W końcu postanowił wyjść z ukrycia, głośno odchrząknął wchodząc do salonu, ale nie było w nim już nikogo poza aniołem. Cholera, pomyślał w duchu, ale postarał się wymusił uśmiech. 

\- Gdzie reszta? - zapytał udając, że nie słyszał rozmowy. 

\- Bobby z Samem pojechali coś załatwić, a Charlie - zrobił pauzę. Nie wiedział jak ma powiedzieć, że ich przyjaciółka przebywa teraz z archaniołem, który upozorował własną śmierć. - Poszła po coś do jedzenia, nie długo powinna wrócić - skłamał i Dean doskonale o tym wiedział, gdyż oczy anioła spoglądały na ziemię. 

\- Cas chciałbyś o czymś porozmawiać? - zapytał dając mu szanse na wyjaśnienie, ale były anioł pokiwał przecząco głową. Bał się wyjawić prawdę, bał się tego, że Dean uzna go teraz za bezużytecznego. Unikając wzorku Winchestera podszedł do regału z książkami. 

\- Wiesz, że nie umiesz kłamać - odpowiedział unosząc brew. Oparł się o stolik i patrzył na anioła, któremu książka wypadła z dłoni. 

\- Dean ja - szepnął, po czym schylił się i podniósł książkę, którą od razu odłożył na regał. Odwrócił się niechętnie i spojrzał na łowcę, który nie spuszczał z niego wzroku, przez co czuł się coraz dziwniej. Wiedział, że musi mu powiedzieć prawdę, ale nie wiedział od czego zacząć. 

\- Co takiego znów zrobiłeś Castiel - zapytał stanowczym tonem. Nie chciał, aby tak to wyglądało, ale wiedział, że innym sposobem nie wyciągnie nic z swojego przyjaciela. Jednak tym razem chyba osiągnął odwrotny efekt, gdyż anioł, który usłyszał słowo "znów" znacznie posmutniał. Czuł się tak jakby zawiódł go po raz kolejny, a przecież obiecał, że już nigdy tego nie zrobi. 

\- Chciałem dobrze - odpowiedział spuszczając wzrok na ziemię. Nie mógł dłużej patrzeć w zielone oczy, który patrzyły na niego w ten sposób. Tak jakby był nic nie wartym śmieciem, który potrafi tylko zawodzić. 

\- Jak zawsze - prychnął Winchester, który nie wiedział jak się zachować. Chciał być stanowczy i wyciągnąć z anioła prawdę, ale widząc jego smutek miał ochotę sam sobie strzelić w twarz. - Pytałem co takiego zrobiłeś - powiedział podchodząc bliżej anioła. Był blisko zdecydowanie za blisko. Czuł jego oddech, słyszał przyspieszone bicie serce. Wiedział, że Cas boi się wyznać prawdy, ale wiedział też, że jakoś to z niego wyciągnie. 

\- Po twoim śnie poszedłem do nieba prosić ich o pomoc - odpowiedział cofając się o kilka kroków do tyłu. Unikał wzroku łowcy, gdyż bał się jego reakcji. Wiedział jak bardzo głupia to była decyzja i jak wpłynęła na jego życie, ale nie było już odwrotu. Był człowiekiem i musiał to zaakceptować. 

\- Co ci zrobili? - zapytał tym razem z wyczuwalną troską w głosie. Jego maska zła opadła całkowicie w momencie kiedy zrozumiał, że to Castiel był ofiarą. Crolwey zapewne wiedział, że Dean zmierza w ich kierunku, dlatego zasiał w nim ziarno wątpliwości. Sukinsyn, pomyślał Winchester zaciskając dłonie, aby dać upust emocjom, które w nim narastały. - Cas co tam się wydarzyło? - zapytał po raz kolejny, gdyż anioł milczał. 

\- Neomi przystawiła mi anielskie ostrze do gardła. Kazała mi wybrać pomiędzy byciem aniołem, a tobą Dean - odpowiedział w końcu drżącym głosem. Po raz pierwszy podczas tej rozmowy poczuł w sobie odwagę. Uniósł głowę i spojrzał prosto w oczy blondyna. - Nie jestem już aniołem Dean. - powiedział smutnym głosem.


	10. wyznanie

Dean uważnie słuchał opowieści Castiela, który opowiadał o wydarzeniach z ostatnich dni. Dowiedział się tego, że jego przyjaciel najprawdopodobniej już by nie żył, gdyby nie interwencja Gabriela. W dalszym ciągu nie ufał archaniołowi, ale zanotował w swoje pamięci to, aby podziękować mu za uratowanie Castiela. Winchester nie rozumiał tylko jednego. Dlaczego jego przyjaciel zrezygnował z własnego życia? Mógł przecież w dalszym ciągu być sobą. Najlepszym aniołem jakiego dane było im poznać, ale on mimo tego wybrał Deana, który w tej chwili miał ochotę zabić każdego pierzastego sukinsyna, za to co zrobili jego aniołkowi. 

\- Czuje, że teraz będę dla was tylko ciężarem. Nie posiadam już żadnych mocy. Dużo jem i muszę spać. Jestem bezużyteczny - powiedział smutnym głosem, bawiąc się przy tym palcami. Opowiadając swoją historię Deanowi czuł strach. Nie wiedział czemu, ale w pewnym momencie na samo wspomnienie o tym po jego policzkach poleciało kilka łez. Czy żałował tego, że stał się człowiekiem? W pewnym sensie tęsknił za byciem aniołem, gdyż teraz nie czuł się sobą, ale w głębi serca wiedział, że gdyby jeszcze raz kazano mu wybierać, odpowiedź była by taka sama.

\- Cas nawet tak nie mów. Z twoim anielskim mojo czy bez niego i tak należysz do rodziny. Myślisz, że byłeś nam potrzebny tylko dlatego, że byłeś aniołem? Cas jesteś cudowną osobą bez względu na to czy jesteś człowiekiem czy aniołem. Nie możesz myśleć o sobie źle. Słyszysz Cas? - odpowiedział, delikatnie ścierając palcem łzy z policzków anioła. Nie mógł znieść widoku załamanego przyjaciela, który wyraźnie stracił wiarę w siebie. Chciał mu powiedzieć wszystko co teraz było w jego głowie. Wyznać ile dla niego znaczy i zapewnić, że dla niego nigdy nie będzie ciężarem. A wręcz przeciwnie, bez niego życie było by dla Winchestera największą karą jaką mógłby dostać. Wolał nawet do końca swych dni żyć z klątwą, niż stracić właśnie tego człowieka, który siedział obok niego.

\- Dean to miłe, ale nie zmienia faktu, że tylko wam przeszkadzam. Teraz najważniejsze jest to, aby ci pomóc. A jeszcze na głowie macie mnie. Byłego anioła, który musi nauczyć się ludzkiego życia - odpowiedział smutnym głosem. Mówił szczerze, ale mimo wszystko słowa Deana wywołały w nim pozytywne uczucia. Strach mijał coraz bardziej, a jego miejsce zajmował spokój. Wiedział, że Dean akceptuje go takim jakim jest, a raczej miał taką nadzieję.

\- Cas należysz do naszej małej, popieprzonej rodziny, więc jesteś tak samo ważny jak ja. Pomogę ci i nauczę cię życia jako człowiek. Zrozum, że dla mnie nie ważne czym jesteś, ale liczy się fakt, że jesteś z nami. Nie chce nigdy cię stracić Cas - ostatnie zdanie powiedział nieco ciszej. Spojrzał na bruneta, który pierwszy raz tego wieczoru po prostu się uśmiechnął.

\- Obiecuje, że nigdy nie stracisz - odpowiedział, ale nie był pewny tych słów. Teraz w momencie kiedy był tylko kruchym człowiekiem, wszystko mogło się wydarzyć. Nikt nie wiedział ile godzin życia mu pozostało. Nie wiedział, dlaczego zdecydował się na obietnice, której nie może dotrzymać. Może dlatego, żeby nie martwić Deana? A może dlatego, że sam chciał wierzyć w fakt, iż nigdy nie opuści Winchestera. 

\- Wiem Cas i właśnie dlatego cię kocham - powiedział spokojnym głosem, ale dopiero po chwili zdał sobie sprawę z tego co powiedział na głos. - Oczywiście jak brata. Jesteś dla mnie tak samo ważny jak Sammy - sprostował swoją poprzednia odpowiedź. Przez moment nie wiedział czy to urojenia, ale miał wrażenie, że iskierki w oczach Castiela, nagle zgasły.

\- Też was kocham. Jesteście moją jedyną rodziną. Wiesz z czego zdałem sobie sprawę podczas rozmowy z Neomi? Niebo nie jest moim domem. Mój dom jest zawsze tam gdzie wy - powiedział, ale w głębi serca wiedział, że chodzi o Deana. Jego domem było miejsce pobytu łowcy. To właśnie przy nim czuł się tak jakby odnalazł swoje miejsce na ziemi. Dean czuł podobnie. Nigdy nie miał domu, mieszkali od dziecka w motelach. Przez długi czas traktował impale jak namiastkę domu. Później stał się nim bunkier, ale łowca zawsze wierzył w jedną zasadę. Dom nie był budynkiem, ale rodziną. A ta z kolei nie kończyła się na więzach krwi.

\- Jesteśmy rodziną Cas i zawsze nią będziemy. Bez względu na to co jeszcze się wydarzy. Mój dom jest i będzie zawsze twoim domem - odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą.

\- Dziękuję Dean - usłyszał spokojny, melodyjny głos byłego anioła.

\- To ja dziękuję. Za to, że mnie uratowałeś Cas - powiedział patrząc w jego oczy. Bo były anioł ratował go wiele razy. Nawet teraz bo przy nim Dean był po prostu sobą. Nie było żadnej klątwy, liczył się tylko Castiel. 

 

****

 

\- Co was do mnie sprowadza chłopcy? - zapytała Rowena, która niechętnie wypuściła łowców do swojego mieszkania.

\- Księga potępionych. Mówi ci to coś? - zapytał młodszy Winchester, który od razu postanowił przejść do interesów.

\- Ahh ta księga. Zdajecie sobie sprawę z tego, że jej nie posiadam? - odpowiedziała pytaniem na pytanie.

\- Ty może nie, ale my tak - skłamał Singer, który od razu zauważył zainteresowanie wymalowane na twarzy czarownicy.

\- Jakim cudem? - zapytała. Podeszła do stolika i zaczęła nalewać herbatę do małych filiżanek. A łowcy spojrzeli na siebie porozumiewawczo.

\- To nie istotne. Pytanie brzmi czy za pomocą księgi pomożesz nam zdjąć klątwę z mojego brata - zapytał Sam, który z nadzieją czekał na odpowiedź.

\- Mogę to zrobić, ale pod pewnym warunkiem - powiedział niemal automatycznie.

\- Nie daleko pada jabłko od jabłoni - szepnął Singer, który po tych słowach zakasłał i przeniósł wzrok na rudowłosą. - Czego chcesz? - zapytał.

\- Po wszystkim pozwolicie mi odejść z księgą - powiedziała pewnym siebie tonem, na co Bobby prychnął. Przypomniał sobie czego żądał Crowley, dlatego zaśmiał się w duchu.

\- Zgoda niech ci będzie - odpowiedział Winchester, który najchętniej zabił by tą dwójkę zaraz po zakończeniu sprawy. Mieli już załatwioną czarownice. Teraz pozostało czekać na księgę. - Pojedziesz z nami - powiedział patrząc na Rowene, która przewróciła oczyma, ale nie protestowała. Podeszła do łóżka i wyciągnęła z pod niego walizkę, w którą zaczęła pakować swoje rzeczy.

 

****

 

Dean obudził się wcześnie się rano. Otworzył oczy i nie wiedząc czemu nie miał ochoty na to, aby wstawać. Jednak zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że musi. Wczoraj wieczorem, gdy grali z Castielem w statki obiecał mu pyszne śniadanie. Łowca chciał pokazać byłemu aniołowi plusy człowieczeństwa, dlatego ubiegły wieczór, tak samo jak część nocy spędzili na graniu w gry i oglądanie filmów. W końcu wstał z łóżka. Odświeżył się i ubrała czyste ubranie. Zszedł na dół do kuchni i od razu zaczął badać zawartość lodówki. Z bólem serca stwierdził, że przyda się dziś wyjść na zakupy, a na śniadanie zrobi po prostu naleśniki z bitą śmietaną. Włączył radio i tańcząc do piosenki zaczął smażyć pierwszą porcję.

\- Ulala, ale tańce - usłyszał zasypany głos anioła, który usiadł właśnie do stołu. - Pomóc ci w czymś? - mówiąc rozejrzał się po kuchni.

\- Dzięki, ale to ja obiecałem zrobić ci śniadanie - odpowiedział Winchester, który wyraźnie speszył się tym, że został przyłapany na tańcu. Castiel już miał coś odpowiedzieć, ale wtedy do kuchni wszedł młodszy Winchester.

\- Widzę, że trafiłem w samą porę. Witajcie panowie - powiedział podchodząc do lodówki, z której wyciągnął sok pomarańczowy. Dean smażył już kolejnego naleśnika, a atmosfera w kuchni, była bardzo rodzinna. Śmiali się i żartowali. W tej chwili nikt nie pamiętał o problemach. Liczyła się tylko ta chwila, którą na nieszczęście przerwał Crowley, który tak po prostu pojawił się w kuchni.

\- Hello Boys - powiedział, kładąc sporą księgę na stół. Znamię Kaina nagle dało o sobie znać. Dean poczuł się tak jakby jego ręką zaczęła płonąć. Znamię w dziwny sposób reagowało na księgę. Czuł to, ale nie chciał nikogo martwić. Zagryzł zęby, aby jakoś przetrwać ból, który narastał z każdą sekundą. - Znalazłem księgę potępionych, ale jeśli chcecie jej użyć musicie wiedzieć jedno. Każde rzucone zaklęcie z tej księgi, może pociągnąć za sobą masę kosmicznych konsekwencji -- powiedział spokojnym tonem Crowley, który odłożył księgę na stole. 

\- O jakich konsekwencjach mowa? - zapytał zatroskany Castiel, który mimo wszystko chciał użyć księgi. Dla niego najważniejsze było uratowanie Deana od klątwy, a reszta nie miała znaczenia. Wiedział, że cokolwiek się nie stanie i tak poradzą sobie z zagrożeniem. 

\- Nie jestem pewny, ale może moja matka będzie wiedziała coś na ten temat - wzruszył ramionami. Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że znamię wyraźnie było kluczem, ale nie wiedział co takiego otwiera. Domyślał się jedynie, że coś bardzo mrocznego.

\- Nie możemy jej użyć - głos zabrał Dean, który słysząc o konsekwencjach nie chciał ryzykować. Nie raz narazili już ludzi na niebezpieczeństwo. Zapoczątkowali apokalipsę i mimo tego, że później uratowali świat, to wszystko zaczynało się od nich. Nie mógł dopuścić do tego, żeby tym razem było tak samo. Wzrok wszystkich obecnych spoczął na blondynie, który jak gdyby nigdy nic usiadł przy stole i wciągnął na swój talerz naleśnika.

\- Dean to nasza jedyna szansa - powiedział spokojnie i powoli Sam, który spojrzał błagalnym wzrokiem na Castiela, by niemo prosić go o pomoc.

\- Myślę, że Sam ma rację - odezwał się były anioł, ale w jego głowie można było wyczuć nutkę zwątpienia. - Nawet jeśli stanie się coś złego jestem pewny, że damy sobie z tym radę - dodał po chwili spoglądając na Sama, a następnie na Deana.

\- Nie i koniec tematu - wrzasnął uderzając pięścią w stół. Talerz podskoczył do góry, po czym opadł na ziemię. W pomieszczeniu było słychać dźwięk tłuczonego szkła. Dean nie chciał mówić im o tym, że księga działa na niego w podobny sposób do ostrza. Magia jaka była w niej zawarta nie należała do zwykłych czarów. Było w niej coś bardzo mrocznego. Coś co powinno zostać zniszczone i łowca doskonale zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. - Spalcie to, jak wrócę ma tego nie być - przerwał ciszę, która zapanowała w pomieszczeniu. Wstał od stołu i po raz ostatni spojrzał na Castiela, który patrzył na niego z smutnym wyrazem twarzy. Nie chciał sprzeciwiać się łowcy, gdyż wiedział, że zrobi wszystko, aby zdjąć z niego klątwę. Nie podda się nigdy. Nawet jeśli miałby stracić przy tym życie. Kontakt wzrokowy został przerwany w momencie, kiedy Dean odwrócił się i wyszedł z pomieszczenia. Po nie długiej chwili usłyszeli trzaśnięcie drzwiami. Dean opuścił bunkier tego byli pewni.

\- To po to ryzykowałem? Po to, żeby spalić księgę? - wrzasnął Crowley, który wyraźnie był zirytowany całą sytuacją.

\- Użyjemy jej - odpowiedział Sam, który mówiąc wziął księgę do ręki.

\- Ale on powiedział - wtrącił się Castiel, który widząc minę Sama zrozumiał co zamierza. - Wiesz, że praca za jego plecami nigdy nie była dobrym pomysłem - powiedział wstając od stołu.

\- Nie mamy innego wyjścia Cas. Musimy - odpowiedział młodszy Winchester. Anioł wiedział, że łowca ma rację. Musieli działać szybko, zanim Dean znów wpadnie w wir morderstw. Jednak opcja zdrady nie była mu na rękę. Mimo tego, że robił to dla jego dobra. Bał się tego, że zawiedzie blondyna po raz kolejny. Nigdy nie wybaczyłby sobie tego, ale wiedział, że tym razem nie mają wyjścia. Kiedyś łowca im za to podziękuje, albo ich znienawidzi. Jednak byli rodziną, a rodzina zawsze sobie wybacza. 

\- Czy to jest to co myślę - pisnęła Charlie, która nagle pojawiła się w kuchni. 

\- Dokładnie to księga potępionych, ale zaraz gdzie Gabriel? - zapytał Sam, który zaczął rozglądać się po kuchni w poszukiwaniu archanioła.

\- Miał coś do załatwienia. Podrzucił mnie i odleciał - odpowiedziała zgodnie z prawdą.

\- Ostrzegałem was. Wasz aniołek, chyba nie gra z wami w jednej drużynie - wtrącił się król piekła, który z nieznanego im powodu, w dalszym ciągu przebywał w bunkrze. - Zdajecie sobie sprawę z tego, że ludzie z którymi rozmawialiście o księdze to iluzja? - zapytał uśmiechając się przy tym sarkastycznie.

\- Skąd to wiesz Crowley? - Sam odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie.

\- Mówiłem obserwuje was od dawna. Wiedziałem, że prędzej czy później zgłosicie się po pomoc. Księga nie zmieniła właściciela od 1960 roku. Dlatego tak szybko ją znalazłem - odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą.

\- Jeśli to prawda co mówisz to, dlaczego Gabriel to zrobił? - wtrąciła się rudowłosa.

\- Może to ma związek z tym co może wywołać zdjęcie znamienia - powiedział były anioł, który zmarszczył przy tym brwi. Jego intuicja podpowiadała, że archanioł pomógł im tylko po to, aby być blisko. Chciał ich zwodzić i sprawić, aby nigdy nie odnaleźli księgi. 

\- Możliwe, ale teraz nic z tym już nie zrobimy. Mamy księgę, którą musimy dostarczyć Rowenie. Jest z Bobbym w motelu trzy kilometry stąd - odpowiedział łowca, który ruszył w kierunku drzwi. 

\- Gdybyście mnie potrzebowali dzwońcie - powiedział Crowley, który zaraz potem zniknął. 

 

**** 

 

Charlie weszła do jednego z barów, które często odwiedzał starszy Winchester. Od czasu kiedy Castiel i Sam pojechali do motelu minęła już godzina. Miała zostać w bunkrze na wypadek, gdy Gabriel wrócił, ale nie mogła usiedzieć w miejscu. Wiedziała, że musi znaleźć Deana i spróbować z nim porozmawiać. Bała się, że stracą go po raz kolejny, dlatego gdy zauważyła jego kurtkę na krześle, na jej twarzy automatycznie zagościł uśmiech. Podeszła do niego od tyłu i zaryła mu oczy dłońmi. 

\- Zgadnij kto to - szepnęła mu do ucha, po czym zachichotała. 

\- Chars - odpowiedział zdejmując jej dłonie z oczu. Odwrócił się i spojrzał na roześmianą przyjaciółkę. Przez moment pomyślał o tym, że jego genialny brat przysłał ją tu, ale po jej minie domyślił się, że zrobiła to z własnej woli. - Siadaj - powiedział, gdyż widział, że dziewczyna się waha. 

\- Od razu mówię, że nikt mnie nie przysłał - mówiąc, uniosła ręce w geście obronnym. - Martwiłam się o ciebie i nie mogłam usiedzieć w miejscu. Jak ty się czujesz? - przeszła od razu do rzeczy. Usiadła na jednym z wysokich krzeseł i wpatrywała się w łowce, który nie wiedział co takiego jej powiedzieć. 

\- Whisky dla tej pani - powiedział do barmana, który krzątał się za barem. Dean wziął szklankę z swoim alkoholem w dłoń i upił z niej kilka łyków trunku. - Nie wiem jak się czuje Charlie. Nie lubię się zwierzać, ale wiem, że ta klątwa prędzej czy później mnie pochłonie. Staram się walczyć. Nie chce was zawieść, ale boje się, że przegram - odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą, ale w głębi serca wiedział, że istnieje jeszcze jeden powód. Nie chciał przypadkiem zrobić im krzywdy. Bał się, że ich zrani. Bał się, że straci Castiela, który dziś wyraźnie był załamany, gdy łowca odmówił pomocy. Wiedział, że tym jednym zdaniem go zawiódł. To bolało go w tej chwili najbardziej. 

\- Dean jesteś w stanie to pokonać - odpowiedziała rudowłosa, która położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu. - Wiem, że zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę i wiem, że chodzi o coś jeszcze, ale jeśli nie chcesz nie musisz mówić - dodała po chwili, a łowca poczuł jej wzrok, który działał jak rentgen na sobie. 

\- Dzięki - mruknął po nosem. - Chyba lepiej wracajmy do domu - powiedział nieco głośniej. Wstał z krzesła i wyjął banknot z portfela, który położył na ladzie. Nie czekając na przyjaciółkę ruszył w stronę wyjścia.


	11. Poświęcenie

Castiel stał oparty o stół, kiedy Rowena z zachwytem czytała księgę. Były anioł spojrzał ukradkiem na dwóch łowców, którzy rozmawiali o zdradzie Gabriela. Brunet nie rozumiał tego co właśnie działo się w jego życiu. A zdrada brata bolała i pokazywała jedynie, że miał racje w momencie, kiedy zrozumiał, że anioły nie są jego rodziną. Nie wiedział już co ma o tym wszystkim myśleć, ale jednego był pewny. Musieli zdjąć klątwę i uratować Deana. Teraz nie liczyło się dla niego nic innego. Poczuł wibracje w swojej kieszeni, dlatego wyciągnął telefon, aby odczytać smsa od Charlie, która poinformowała go o tym, że jego zguba się znalazła i śpi teraz grzecznie w swoim łóżku, dlatego poczuł jak wielki kamień spada z jego serca. Myśl, że Dean był bezpieczny sprawiała, że już nie miał o co się martwić, dlatego był wdzięczny rudowłosej za tą informacje. 

\- To lista składników jakie będą mi potrzebne - powiedziała Rowena, podając mu kartkę z swoimi zapiskami. Castiel spojrzał na listę i szeroko otworzył oczy. Zdobycie tych składników nawet dla anioła graniczyło z cudem. Domyślił się, że będą musieli wezwać Crowleya zwłaszcza, gdy w grę wchodził płomień z czeluści piekielnej. Wiedział też, że będzie im potrzebne coś Boskiego. To coś, okazało się być owocem z raju, a były anioł nie był pewny czy zdobycie takie składniku uda się demonowi. Gdyby tylko nadał był aniołem...Głośno westchnął, ale po chwili usłyszał jak Sam i Bobby podchodzą do niego, aby przyjrzeć się liście, którą podała mu czarownica. 

\- Czego potrzebujemy? - zapytał Sam, który przejął kartkę od anioła.

\- Nie wydaje się wam, że będziemy potrzebowali pomocy kogoś z piekła, ale i też nieba? - wtrąciła się Rowena, która nie powiedziała im jeszcze wszystkiego. Do zaklęcia było potrzebne coś piekielnego, coś boskiego, ale to trzeci składnik był kluczem do zdjęcia znamienia.

\- Crowley się tym zajmie - odpowiedział łowca, który sięgnął do kieszeni po telefon. Wybrał numer 666, jednak po kilku sygnałach włączyła się poczyta głosowa, gdyż król piekła nie raczy odebrać. - Niech go szlag - mruknął odkładając telefon.

\- Witajcie panowie - usłyszeli głos Crowleya. - Witaj matko - te słowa powiedział z wyraźną odrazą. Gdy tylko zauważył, że łoś do niego dzwoni postanowił teleportować się do motelu, w którym się znajdowali, gdyż wiedział, że ta rozmowa nie jest raczej odpowiednia na telefon. 

\- Możesz to zdobyć? - Sam podszedł do niego podając kartkę, a demon tylko przewrócił oczyma i wyrwał mu z dłoni zapiski. 

\- Ogień mogę dać wam nawet teraz, ale owoc z raju? - mówiąc spojrzał na łowców. - Nie mam dostępu do nieba - odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą. - Jednak mam pewien pomysł. Ktoś z was może sprzedać duszę za to coś. Po wszystkim możemy przecież zerwać umowę. - powiedział, odkładając kartkę na stół. Czy zamierzał zrywać umowę? Rzecz jasna, że nie było takiej opcji, ale wiedział, że dzięki temu małemu kłamstwu na pewno się zgodzą. Nie mieli asa w rękawie, gdyż ich pierzasty przyjaciel, był tylko nędznym człowiekiem, a archanioł na pewno by tego dla nich nie zrobił. Gabriel unikał nieba, ukrywał się wśród pogańskich bożków. Więc gdyby nawet stał po ich stronie, wyprawa do nieba była czymś nie możliwym. Musiał by się ujawnić, a tego nie chciał.

\- Zrobię to - Bobby przerwał ciszę, która panowała w pomieszczeniu.

 

***

 

Dean obudził się wczesnym rankiem. Był nie wyspany, gdyż tej nocy po raz kolejny nawiedzały go koszmary. Wstał i pospiesznie nałożył na siebie spodnie, które leżały obok łóżka. Podszedł do szafki i szybko znalazł koszule, którą na siebie założył. Zapinając guziki podszedł do lustra, które znajdowało się w łazience. Umył twarz w zimnej wodzie, ale gdy chciał już złapać za ręcznik w lustrze ujrzał swoje oblicze. Jego czarne, demoniczne oczy wpatrywały się prosto w niego. Cofnął się o kilka kroków do tyłu i pospiesznie wytarł twarz. Po raz kolejny spojrzał w lustro, ale tym razem jego oczy miały swoją zieloną barwę. Rzucił ręcznik na ziemię i wyszedł z łazienki. Nie wiedział czy to co widział było prawdą, a może po prostu wariował? Zszedł na dół i kierował się w stronę kuchni, ale miał wrażenie, że ściany zaczynają się do siebie zbliżać. Wirowało mu w głowie. Z trudem oparł się o stolik i głośno zaczerpnął powietrza. Czuł się jakby był pod wpływem dziwnej substancji odurzającej. Nie wiedział co robić, ale jedna głupia myśl pojawiła się w jego głowie. Postanowił ją zrealizować, dlatego chwycił swoją kurtkę w dłoń i chwiejnym krokiem wyszedł z bunkra. Nie zwracał uwagi na to, że prawie spadł z schodów, ale wychodząc na świeże powietrze poczuł coś w rodzaju ulgi. Zawroty głowy zniknęły tak samo szybko jak się pojawiły. Nie wiedział co to wszystko ma znaczyć, ale domyślał się, że nie wróży to niczego dobrego. Postanowił więc poprosić o pomoc kogoś z kim nie rozmawiał już bardzo dawno. Wsiadł do impali i uruchomił silnik. Ruszył przed siebie, gdyż musiał był pewny, że nikt mu nie przeszkodzi. Nie wiedział ile czasu zajęła mu droga do opuszczonej fabryki, która znajdowała się trzydzieści kilometrów od bunkra. Wysiadł z auta i podszedł do bagażnika. Wyciągnął z niego wszystkie potrzebne do przywołania składniki. Zamknął swoją dziecinkę i wszedł do budynku. Usiadł na ziemi i zaczął zaklęcie przywołania. Wrzucił zapałkę do misy z składnikami, a już po chwili usłyszał dość znajomy głos.

\- Znów się spotykamy Deanie Winchester - powiedziała śmierć, która pojawiła się w magicznym kręgu. Była jak zwykle spokojna i dostojna. Popatrzyła na łowcę wzorkiem, który prosił o wyjaśnienia. 

\- Musisz mi pomóc - szepnął blondyn, który nie wiedział od czego zacząć swoją opowieść. 

 

*** 

 

Crowley pojawił się z wszystkimi składnikami, które starannie odłożył na stole. Zajęło mu to tylko około godziny, więc nawet Castiel był pod wrażeniem szybkości jego pracy. Byli gotowi. Mieli już wszystko, a bynajmniej tak w tej chwili im się wydawało. Mogli zacząć działać i to własnie ucieszyło ich najbardziej. Gdyby wiedzieli, że za chwile dowiedzą się czegoś co zamrozi krew w ich żyłach. Coś o czym żaden z nich nawet przez chwile nie pomyślał. 

\- Będzie mi potrzebny jeszcze jeden składnik, ale - zrobiła pauzę, gdyż nie wiedziała jak ma im to powiedzieć. Nawet ona bezduszna wiedźma w tym przypadku nie była pewna tego czy powinni wykonywać zaklęcie. Nie za taką cenę. 

\- Co takiego jest ci jeszcze potrzebne matko - wrzasnął Crowley, który wyraźnie był niezadowolony z faktu, iż pewnie znów będzie musiał coś załatwiać.

\- Do ukończenia zaklęcia potrzebna jest krew osoby, która kocha Deana ponad wszystko, ale nie chodzi o krople krwi. Ta osoba musiałaby oddać całą krew jaką posiada - wydusiła to w końcu siebie, po czym wyraźnie jej wzrok spoczął na Castielu, który już wiedział do czego zmierza czarownica. 

\- Nie ma innego sposobu? - zapytał Sam, który nie był zbyt chętny do tego, aby przelewać krew za brata. Oczywiście jeśli była by taka potrzeba zrobił by to bez wahania, ale czuł, że Rowena może kłamać. Może chciała jego śmierci i po prostu sobie to wymyśliła?

\- Oh Sammy wiem, że kochasz brata, ale czy postawił byś go ponad wszystko? - zapytała nieco rozbawiona, gdyż wiedziała do czego łowca zmierza. - Bo szczerze mówiąc w tym pomieszczeniu widzę, tylko jedną osobę, której krew może zadziałać. Prawda Castielu? - zapytała patrząc na anioła, doskonale znał odpowiedź na to pytanie.

 

***** 

 

\- Nie mogę usunąć znamienia - powiedziała zgodnie z prawdą śmierć, która nie musiała nawet słuchać opowieści, by wiedzieć do czego zmierza młody łowca.

\- Nie chce cię o to prosić - odparł łowca, który zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że znamię nie może zostać usunięte.

\- Więc czego ode mnie oczekujesz chłopcze - zapytała przyglądając mu się uważnie. 

\- Gdy nadejdzie pora, kiedy stracę kontrolę. Zabijesz mnie? - zapytał, gdyż był pewny, że to będzie najlepsze wyjście z tej sytuacji, ale śmierć wybuchła śmiechem, a to nie mogło oznaczać niczego dobrego. 

\- Nie można cię zabić. Znamię chroni cię nawet przede mną. Gdy umrzesz staniesz się demonem. Tego chcesz? - usłyszał spokojny ton śmierci. Więc nie było już dla niego ratunku. Myślał, że jeśli umrze uwolni siebie i bliskich z tego brzemienia, ale był w błędzie. Głośno przełknął, gdyż nie wiedział co takiego mógłby teraz odpowiedzieć. - Z tego co wiem twój brat posiada księgę, która może wam pomóc, ale nie mogę do tego dopuścić. Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że znamię jakie nosisz na swojej ręce, jest kluczem, który usunięty uwolni coś bardzo mrocznego? - zapytała, swoim spokojnym głosem, jednak tym razem jej ton brzmiał zbyt poważnie. Była oficjalna. Ostrzegała go przed konsekwencjami, o których zdawał sobie sprawę już wcześniej.

\- Kazałem im spalić księgę - odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą. Nie był świadomy faktu tego, że jego rodzina działa po swojemu, wbrew temu o co ich prosił. - Powiesz mi co takiego uwolniło by zdjęcie znamienia? - zapytał zaciekawiony tym faktem. Skoro był kluczem, miał prawo wiedzieć, dlaczego rezygnuje z własnego życia. Śmierć skinęła głową, po czym zaczęła swoją przemowę.

\- Słyszałeś pewnie historię o grzechu pierworodnym, ale zapewniam cię, że w rzeczywistości wyglądało to inaczej. Lucyfer oddany syn, który widząc Ewę poczuł do niej coś co aniołom było zakazane. Pewnie teraz zastanawiasz się czy diabeł był skłonny do uczuć skierowanych w stronę człowieka. Odpowiedź brzmi tak. Pokochał Ewę, a ona odwzajemniła jego uczucia. Z ich zakazanej miłości powstał owoc, który kobieta wydała na świat. Mała dziewczyna, która była człowiekiem, ale posiadała także coś anielskiego. Łaskę, która była wyczuwalna przez inne anioły. Ewa powiedziała swojemu mężowi Adamowi, że jest ojcem dziecka. Oczywiście uwierzył i pokochał Tamarę jakby była jego. Lucyfer, który znał prawdę chciał chronić swoje dziecko. Spotkali się z Ewą w ogrodzie. To właśnie tam archanioł stworzył znamię, które chroniło małą dziewczynkę. Znamię, które teraz masz na swojej ręce. Nefilima można łatwo zabić, ale posiadacz znamienia. Dobrze wiesz jak to działa. Bóg dowiedział się o zdradzie swojego ukochanego syna i Ewy. Zabił ich córkę na ich oczach, a następnie kazał Lucyferowi uklęknąć przed Adamem. Diabeł był wściekły, ale zrozumiał wolę ojca. Zawahał się, ale wtedy jego ukochana córka wróciła do życia. Jednak nie było już w niej takiego światła jak wcześniej. Jej oczy przybrały czarną barwę. Była pierwszym demonem, który w pomieszaniu z anielską łaską i znamieniem stał się niepokonany. Bóg z innymi aniołami uwięzili Tamarę, a znamię, które było kluczem do jej uwolnienia zostało przekazane Lucyferowi, a ten z kolei przekazał znamię Kainowi. Miał swoją szansę, ale jednak zrobił wszystko by doprowadzić to zagłady ludzi, którymi zaczął się brzydzić. Dalszą część historii znasz - śmierć skończyła swoją opowieść. - Jeśli usuniecie znamię, ona powróci, a z nią mrok i zagłada - powiedziała podchodząc bliżej łowcy, który analizował wciąż opowieść swojego towarzysza. 

\- Rozumiem - jedyne słowo, które był teraz w stanie wypowiedzieć. Myślał, że słyszał już o wszystkim, ale diabelska córka? 

\- Jedyne co mogę ci zaproponować to bilet w jedną stronę do czyśćca. Tam będziesz mógł być tym kim już się stajesz - zaproponowała śmierć. 

 

**** 

 

\- Cas jesteś pewny, że chcesz to zrobić? - zapytał Sam, któremu były anioł własnie wręczył list, który ten po wszystkim miał przekazać Deanowi. Łowca chciał wybić mu ten pomysł z głowy. Obiecał, że znajdą inny sposób, ale anioł nie słuchał. Tłumaczył się tym, że nie radzi sobie jako człowiek, więc jeśli jego śmierć może pomóc, to dla niego jest to zaszczytem. Czy Castiel bał się śmierci? Bał się tego co czeka go po drugiej stronie. Czy trafi do nieba, a może jego dusza będzie należała do piekła. Jednak czy anioły posiadają dusze? Nie znał odpowiedzi na te pytania, ale postanowił zaryzykować. Dla niego najważniejsze było to, aby Dean był bezpieczny. Żałował tylko jednego. Faktu, że nigdy nie powiedział łowcy o swoich uczuciach, ale wszystko zawarł w liście pożegnalnym. Nie chciał odchodzić bez słowa wyjaśnienia, a teraz kiedy już najprawdopodobniej odchodził na zawsze, nie miał nic do stracenia. Nie musiał obawiać się odrzucenia, albo tego, że blondyn nie odwzajemnia jego uczuć. Po prostu przelał swoje myśli na papier. Poczuł ulgę przez to, że w końcu mógł wyrzucić to z siebie. 

\- Opiekuj się nim - powiedział, przytulając Sama. W tej jednej chwili pojawiła się u niego myśl o tym, że chciałby przytulić Deana na pożegnanie, ale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że ta chwila nie nadejdzie już nigdy. Odsunął się od Winchestera, po czym skierował swoje kroki w stronę Roweny. Atmosfera w tym pomieszczeniu była dość napięta. Łzy ściekały po policzkach trójki mężczyzn, którzy byli dla siebie jak rodzina. Nawet król piekła wzruszony poświeceniem anioła odwrócił wzrok, w momencie kiedy jego matka przebiła ostrzem serce Castiela. Jego krew skapywała do misy, w której przygotowane było już resztę składników. Były Anioł przygryzł wargę, by chociaż minimalnie pozbyć się bólu. Czuł, że z każdą sekundą jest bliżej śmieci, a ostatnie o czym pomyślał w swoim ludzkim życiu, był fakt, iż jego człowiek będzie wolny od klątwy. Jego oczy zgasły, a serce przestało bić. Poczuł jak jego dusza odrywa się od ciała. Był teraz obserwatorem. Widział swoje martwe naczynie, ale także łowców, którzy płakali niczym małe dzieci. Rowena zaczęła mówić zaklęcie. Udało się. Mógł odejść w spokoju, ale dokąd?

\- Witaj Castielu - usłyszał znajomy głos, który należał do jednej z żniwiarek. Odwrócił się i od razu rozpoznał Tesse. - Gotowy? - wyciągnęła ręce w jego kierunku. 

\- Gdzie mnie zabierasz? - zapytał. Bał się tego co miał zaraz usłyszeć. Poza niebem i piekłem istniało jeszcze coś innego. Pustka, do której anioł nie chciał trafić. 

\- Idziemy do twojego nieba Castielu - odpowiedziała zgodnie z prawdą. - Byłeś dobrym aniołem, a jeszcze lepszym człowiekiem. Zasługujesz na niebo - dodała, widząc jego wahanie. Smutnym wzorkiem spojrzał, po raz ostatni na swoją rodzinę. 

\- Żegnajcie - powiedział, ale wiedział, że nie dane im było to usłyszeć. Podszedł do żniwiarki, którą przytulił. Był gotów, aby przejść na drugą stronę. Gdy otworzył oczy zrozumiał, że znalazł się w bunkrze. Wszystko wyglądało tak realnie, że przez moment myślał, iż żyje, a ostatnie wydarzenie było tylko snem. Szybkim krokiem udał się do sypialni Deana, która tak jak myślał okazała się pusta. Usiadł na łóżko i spojrzał na szafkę, na której leżało ich wspólne zdjęcie. Anioł w swoich wspomnieniach wrócił do tego dnia. Pamiętał jak dobrze bawili się razem, gdy Dean uczuł go ludzkich zajęć. Chociaż czy granie w statki, było taką ważną rzeczą, którą musiał umieć anioł? Nie był tego pewny, ale zapamiętał dokładnie moment, kiedy robili to zdjęcie. Uśmiechali się od ucha do ucha. Takiego Deana, chciał zapamiętać. Po jego policzku poleciały łzy. Był w niebie, ale tęsknota i ból jaki odczuwał po stracie łowcy, była tak wielka, że to miejsce stało się dla niego osobistym piekłem. 

\- Będę tu na ciebie czekał Dean. Kiedyś do mnie dołączysz - powiedział, odkładając zdjęcie na miejsce. Położył się na łóżko łowcy, które było przesiąknięte jego zapachem. To właśnie był jego raj.


	12. Pożegnanie

Dean zastanawiał się nad propozycją, która złożyła mu śmierć. Podróż do czyśćca wydawała się dobrym rozwiązaniem. Pamiętał dobrze o tym, że zabijanie tam różniło się od zbrodni popełnionej w naszym świecie. Tam nie było czegoś takiego jak wyrzuty sumienia czy strach. Każdego dnia powtarzał się ten sam schemat ból, głód i walka o przetrwanie. Nie chciał tam wracać, ale ta opcja wydawała się mniej zła od zostania demonem. Spojrzał na śmierć i miał już dać odpowiedź, ale wtedy poczuł straszny ból, który sprawił, że łowca upadł na kolana. Dłońmi złapał się za głowę, gdyż miał wrażenie, że pisk, który słyszy rozrywa mu czaszkę. Jego ręką na której znajdowało się znamię paliła tak, jakby trzymał ją w ogniu. Nawet w piekle podczas tortur nie czuł takiego bólu.

\- Przestań, zgadzam się - wrzasnął zaciskając zęby. Z trudem spojrzał na śmierć, która wyraźnie była przerażona. Resztki szkła jakie znajdowały się w pomieszczeniu pękły, a wtedy ból stopniowo zaczął znikać. Dean, który z trudem łapał oddech, dlatego opuścił dłonie.

\- Twój brat jednak cię nie posłuchał - rzekła śmierć, która ruszyła w stronę wyjścia. - Życzę wam powodzenia w naprawieniu tego co właśnie zrobiliście - powiedziała, po czym zniknęła zostawiając Winchestera z setką pytań w głowie. Dean nie rozumiał tego co właśnie się wydarzyło, ale słysząc słowa jeźdźca domyślił się, że jego brat użył księgi. Tak bardzo chciał się mylić, ale gdy uniósł swoją flanelową koszule, aby sprawić czy znamię znajduje się na swoim miejscu, zastał pustkę. Po znamieniu Kaina nie zostało nic. Tak jakby nigdy go tam nie było.

\- Cholera - krzyknął. Wiedział, że teraz będą musieli pokonać kolejne cholerstwo, które nigdy nie powinno było powstać. Córka diabła, mieszanka anioła i demona, której nie można było zabić przez znamię, które zapewne wróciło do swojej właścicielki. Nie takich wakacji się spodziewał. Wstał z kolan i ruszył w kierunku wyjścia. Chciał jak najszybciej trafić do domu. Domyślał się, że wszyscy są w to zamieszani. Sammy, Bobby, Charlie, a nawet Castiel, który zawsze stał po stronie Deana. Wyszedł z budynku, ale na dworze zrobiło się strasznie zimno. Był sierpień, a on miał wrażenie jakby był grudzień. Brakowało tylko śniegu, który nagle spadłby z nieba do kolekcji. Szedł w stronę impali, która wydała zbyt daleko, a był pewny, że zaparkował bliżej. Gdy dotarł na miejsce otworzył bagażnik i wrzucił tak swoje rzeczy, a gdy go zamknął niemal podskoczył z przerażenia. Spojrzał na dziewczynę, która stała przy jego dziecińce. Wyglądała na jakieś osiemnaście lat, miała długie brązowe włosy, bladą cerę i błękitne oczy, które przypominały oczy jego anioła. Dziewczyna uniosła kąciki swoich malinowych ust. Była piękna, a nawet bardzo piękna. Dean przez moment nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Spojrzał na jej białą, szkarłatną sukienkę. Może zgubiła się i powinien zaproponować jej pomóc, ale wtedy dostrzegł znak, który znajdował się nad jej lewą piersią. Znamię Kaina, które jeszcze kilka minut znajdowało się na jego dłoni. 

\- Czego chcesz? - warknął, a jego prawa dłoń szybko znalazła drogę do colta, który znajdował się w kieszeni jego kurtki. 

\- Chciałam tylko podziękować. To ty mnie uwolniłeś. Jestem ci za to ogromnie wdzięczna - powiedziała spokojnie, a jej głos brzmiał jak najlepsza muzyka. Była wyjątkowa, ale zapewne była też zła. Dean głośno przełknął, gdyż zorientował się, że dziewczyna posiada podobne zdolności do syren. 

\- I tak cię zabije - odpowiedział mierząc do niej z broni, na co dziewczyna się tylko roześmiała. 

\- Nie zrobisz tego. Nie tu i nie dziś Dean - mówiąc przewróciła oczyma. - Prawdę mówiąc jestem pewna, że nie zrobisz tego nigdy. Mam wrażenie, że ty też czujesz tę więź jaka łączy nas przez fakt, iż posiadałeś znamię. Do zobaczenia - powiedziała i podeszła bliżej niego tylko po to, aby musnąć delikatnie jego wargi, a następnie zniknąć. Łowca przez chwile stał w totalnym szoku. Nie rozumiał tego co właśnie się wydarzyło, ale wiedział, że prędzej czy później znajdzie sposób na to, aby ją zabić. Wsiadł do impali i uruchomił silnik. Wyjechał na autostradę i modlił się w duchu o to, aby szybko wrócić do domu. Podróż zajęła mu około dwudziestu minut. Zaparkował impale w podziemnym garażu i wszedł po schodach do domu. 

\- Chcecie mi coś powiedzieć? - krzyknął wchodząc do salonu, ale widok jaki zastał sprawił, że nie był w stanie już nic powiedzieć. Na kanapie leżał Castiel, który był nieprzytomny, a bynajmniej tak mu się wydawało. Obok na fotelu siedział Bobby i Sam, którzy podnieśli wzrok i spojrzeli prosto na niego. Charlie, która trzymała dłoń anioła w swojej małej kruchej dłoni, nie zwracała uwagi na to, że Dean wrócił do domu. Cicho łkała nad ciałem ich przyjaciela. Blondyn nie pytając o nic podszedł do kanapy i upadł na kolana. To nie mogła być prawda. Wszystko, ale nie to. 

\- Dean on... On kazał ci to przekazać - powiedział Sam, który wręczył bratu zaklejoną kopertę z listem. Czyżby Castiel wiedział, że umrze? A może to planował. Dean wziął do ręki ostatnie słowa jego przyjaciela i wstał spoglądając na brata. 

\- Co się stało? - zapytał, gdyż tylko tyle mogło teraz przejść przez jego gardło. Sam spojrzał na Bobbiego, który tylko kiwnął głową. 

\- Dean my użyliśmy księgi, ale ostatnim składnikiem... On... - mówiąc to spojrzał na Casa. - On oddał życie za ciebie - dokończył zdanie, ale nim zdążył powiedzieć coś więcej poczuł pięść brata na swojej twarzy. 

\- Ty cholerny dupku - krzyczał Dean, który nie zwracając na nic uwagi pchnął brata. - Pozwoliłeś mu umrzeć? To Cas, a nie jakiś przypadkowy człowiek - wrzasnął uderzając młodszego łowce po raz kolejny. Chciał to zrobić jeszcze raz, ale poczuł dłoń na swoim ramieniu. 

\- Uspokój się synu - powiedział Singer, któremu łzy leciały z oczu. Dean zawahał się przez moment, ale zrozumiał, że oni wszyscy stracili dziś przyjaciela. Nie był sam w tej żałobie, dla każdego człowieka w tym pomieszczeniu Castiel był kimś wyjątkowym. 

\- Musimy zrobić pogrzeb łowcy - wtrącił się Sam, który otarł usta z krwi, która skapywała mu z wargi. 

\- Nie będzie żadnego pogrzebu - krzyknął Dean. - Musimy zabezpieczyć ciało. Cas będzie potrzebował naczynia, kiedy go sprowadzimy - wyjaśnił szybko. 

\- Dean zrozum Castiel nie jest już aniołem. Umarł jako człowiek, nawet nie wiem czy posiadał duszę - usłyszał głos brata, ale nie chciał dopuścić do siebie tej myśli. 

\- Musisz pozwolić mu odejść Dean - wtrącił się Singer, ale zielonooki nie chciał tego słuchać. 

\- Chce z nim zostać sam - odpowiedział, a oni posłusznie opuścili salon. Dean usiadł na kanapie i chwycił dłoń Castiela. Patrząc na martwe ciało anioła zaczął rozmyślać. Żałował tego, że nigdy nie powiedział mu o swoich uczuciach, dlaczego więc nie miał by zrobić tego? Przecież był tu sam, a anioł i tak tego nie usłyszy.

\- Muszę ci coś powiedzieć Cas. Nie wiem czy to słyszysz, ale muszę ci to powiedzieć. Kocham cię ty pierzasty dupku - starał się uśmiechnąć, ale łzy, które skapywały z jego policzków mu to uniemożliwiały. Gdyby miał szanse na przeżycie chociaż jeszcze jednego dnia z aniołem wyznał by mu prawdę. Powiedziałby mu o tym, że nie był dla niego tylko przyjacielem. Powiedziałby, że jego obecność była dla niego tlenem, a jego piękne oczy były jego narkotykiem, gdyż mógłby w nie patrzeć całymi dniami i nocami. Powiedziałby, że każdy jego uśmiech był także jego uśmiechem, a każda łza jego łzą. Powiedziałby także, że bez niego czuje pustkę, którą nikt inny nie może zapełnić. Dean nigdy nie kochał nikogo w ten sposób. Owszem kochał Sama, Bobbiego, Charlie, Mary, Johna, ale to właśnie Castiel miał szczególne miejsce w jego serce. To najważniejsze miejsce, które na zawsze należało tylko do niego. Żałował, że anioł nigdy się o tym nie dowie, ale teraz było już za późno. Wiedział, że już nic nie przywróci mu życia. - Obiecałeś, że nigdy mnie nie zostawisz Cas. Nie dotrzymałeś umowy - powiedział ostatnie zdanie. Wstał niechętnie i delikatnie pocałował naczynie anioła w czoło. Nie mógł dłużej patrzeć na ciało pozbawione życia, dlatego wstał i ruszył w stronę wyjścia.


	13. List

Bobby siedział w fotelu z gazetą w dłoni. Przez ostatni tydzień nie znaleźli żadnego znaku wskazującego na to, że dusza Castiela faktycznie istniała. Dlatego Singer chciał znaleźć jakąś zwyczajną sprawę, aby bracia mogli zająć myśli, a przede wszystkim chciał wyciągnąć Deana z pokoju. Martwił się o syna, który przeżył śmierć anioła, być może zbyt dotkliwie. Wiedział, że łączyła ich jakaś magiczna więź, a bynajmniej tak zawsze tłumaczyli swoje zachowanie, ale Singer nie widział Deana w takim stanie już dawno. Czytał więc uważnie gazetę w poszukiwaniu czegoś co mogło by go zainteresować, ale ku jego zaskoczeniu każda sprawa wyglądała na nadnaturalną, a takiego czegoś w swoim życiu jeszcze nie widział. Coś było nie tak, ale nie wiedział jeszcze co.

\- Moje demony przeszukały każdy skrawek czeluści piekielnej, ale nigdzie nie znalazły duszy anioła - usłyszał głos Crowleya, który nagle pojawił się w pokoju. Łowca nie rozumiał dlaczego demon chciał im pomóc, ale widział, że coś się w nim zmieniło. Nie kazał im zabijać Roweny, ale zabrał ją do swojego zamku, natomiast księga potępionych leżała bezpiecznie ukryta w bunkrze. Singer odłożył gazetę, po czym przeniósł wzrok na króla piekła.

\- W takim razie pewnie jest w niebie - odparł wstając z fotela. Podszedł do barku i nalał whisky do dwóch szklanek, które wziął w dłonie, po czym jedną z nich podał demonowi. 

\- Zapewne, o ile jego dusza istniała - odpowiedział, mrużąc przy tym oczy, gdyż przez chwilę zastanawiał się nad sensem wypowiedzianych przez niego słów. Nie był pewny tego co stało się z aniołem po śmierci, ale wolał myśleć, że trafił do nieba. - A właśnie Singer propo duszy - mówiąc pstryknął palcami, a po ciele łowcy przeszedł dreszcz pomieszany z bólem.

\- Co do diabła? - wrzasnął, gdyż nie rozumiał tego co właśnie się wydarzyło. 

\- Zerwałem umowę. Twoja dusza nie należy już do mnie - odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą. Uśmiechnął się widząc minę Singera, który wyraźnie był zdezorientowany. Zapewne wiedział, iż Crowley nie zamierzał tego robić, ale teraz gdy wiedział, że na zewnątrz pojawiło się coś, co może zniszczyć nawet jego, wolał zyskać sojuszników.

\- Eee dzięki - wymamrotał pod nosem starszy łowca, po czym od razu wyzerował alkohol z szklanki.

\- Widzieliście o ilu zjawiskach paranormalnych mówią w telewizji - powiedziała Charlie, w momencie kiedy wraz z Samem weszła właśnie do salonu. W dłoni trzymała tablet, na którym ciągle coś przeglądała.

\- W gazetach jest to samo - odpowiedział Singer odstawiając szklankę na blat. 

\- To nie sprawka demonów - wtrącił się Crolwey, którego też niepokoił ten fakt. Coś wisiało w powietrzu, ale nie wiedział jeszcze co.

\- Słuchajcie myślę, że to ma związek z diabłem - powiedział Sam, którego przez ostatni tydzień nawiedzały sny z Lucyferem w roli głównej.

\- Ależ oczywiście, że ma związek z diabłem - prychnął Dean, który wszedł do salonu z ciastem na talerzu w dłoni. Wzrok wszystkich obecnych skupił się na braciach, a w pomieszczeniu przez dłuższą chwilę panowała cisza. 

\- Dean ty coś wiesz? - zapytał Singer niemal pewny tego, że Winchester nie żartuje. Znał go doskonale i teraz widząc jego sarkastyczny uśmiech domyślił się tego, że ten zna odpowiedź na wszystkie ich pytania. 

\- Może i wiem, ale czy wam powiem. Za to co zrobiliście powinniście dowiedzieć się jakoś sami, ale w życiu nie zgadniecie. - powiedział sarkastycznie. Oparł się o stół, po czym zaczął jeść swoje ciasto. - To Tamara, córka Lucyfera i Ewy. Grzech pierworodny wcale nie był zerwanym jabłkiem, a śliczną dziewczyną, która jest nefilimem. Lucyfer podarował jej znamię, aby ją chronić przed Bogiem, ale ten dupek jednak ją zabił. Tamara zmarła, ale obudziła się jako pierwszy demon. Była zła, ale nie można było jej zabić, dlatego ją uwięzili, a klucz przekazali Lucyferowi. Ten z kolei przekazał go Kainowi, a on mnie. A przez was mamy do pokonania aniołodemona, który posiada znamię, więc nie można jej zabić. Jakieś pomysły? - streścił historię, którą opowiedziała mu śmierć, gdyż wiedział, że w życiu sami na to nie wpadną, a przecież musieli uratować ten świat przed kolejną apokalipsą, która wisiała w powietrzu. 

\- Matko święta - powiedział Singer, który zdjął czapkę z daszkiem i podrapał się po głowie. Czegoś takiego jeszcze w życiu nie słyszał, dlatego gdyby powiedział mu to ktoś inny zapewne by go wyśmiał, ale znał Deana na tyle, żeby stwierdzić, że mówił prawdę. 

\- Może powinniśmy pogadać z Lucyferem? - odezwał się młodszy Winchester. Nie był pewny tego czy jego pomysł jest dobry, ale nie mieli już nic do stracenia. 

\- I co tak po prostu chcesz wejść do klatki? - wrzasnął Crowley, gdyż ten pomysł nie przypadł do gustu.

\- O tak idź tam Sammy. Na pewno wyjdziesz z tego cało, ale z Lucyferem w sobie. Chociaż wiesz co? Lepszy diabeł, niż brat, który pozwala umrzeć przyjacielowi - prychnął rzucając talerz na stolik. Nie czekając na odpowiedź ruszył w stronę swojej sypialni. Po chwili usłyszeli trzask drzwi.

\- Co go znów ugryzło? - zapytał Singer odprowadzając wzrokiem przyszywanego syna.

\- Ale wy jesteście ślepi - wtrąciła się Charlie. - Nie widzieliście tego jak oni na siebie patrzyli? W jaki sposób się o siebie troszczyli? On cierpi po stracie Casa - powiedziała odkładając tablet na stół. - Pogadam z nim - mówiąc wstała i ruszyła w stronę sypialni Deana.

Leżał na łóżku trzymając w dłoni list od Castiela. Koperta nadal była zaklejona, gdyż łowca bał się tego co zobaczy w środku, ale nie tylko to było powodem jego zwłoki. Nie chciał czytać ostatnich słów anioła, ponieważ wtedy musiał by go pożegnać, a tego nie chciał. Codziennie wieczorem schodził do tej części piwnicy, w której znajdowało się coś na wzór kostnicy. Codziennie patrzył na martwe ciało Castiela, ale nie wiedział jak przywrócić mu życie. Jego oczy szkliły się od łez, które zaczęły skapywać po policzkach. Do pokoju nagle weszła Charlie, która bez żadnych słów położyła się obok łowcy, a jej głowa spoczęła na jego ramieniu. Był jej za to wdzięczny, gdyż ten mały gest sprawił, że poczuł się mniej samotny.

\- Wiem, że go kochałeś Dean - powiedziała, przegrywając cieszę. Łowca przez moment nie wiedział co powiedzieć, ale nim zdążył nawet cokolwiek pomyśleć ona już kontynuowała swoją wypowiedź. - On też Cię kochał - mówiąc uniosła głowę tylko po to, aby spojrzeć prosto w oczy łowcy. - Myślę, że powinieneś przeczytać ten list - dodała po chwili przenosząc wzrok na jego dłoń.

\- Boje się Charlie - powiedział zgodnie z prawdą. - Żałuję, że nigdy mu tego nie powiedziałem. Gdybym tylko miał jeszcze jedną szansę - ledwie powiedział, gdyż jego płacz przerodził się w szloch.

\- Będziesz miał jeszcze szansę. Castiel wróci, a jeśli nie to jestem pewna, że spotkacie się w niebie - odpowiedziała wstając z łóżka. - Przeczytaj to. Zaufaj mi - mówiąc podeszła do drzwi i nie czekając na odpowiedź wyszła z pokoju. A gdy został sam spojrzał na list, który trzymał w dłoni. Postanowił zaryzykować i otworzył kopertę. Spojrzał na starannie pismo Castiela, które zaczął czytać.

Jeśli to czytasz to znaczy, że wszystko się udało. Klątwa została zdjęta, a ja nie żyję. Chciałbym, abyś wiedział, że nie żałuje swojej decyzji. Gdybym miał jeszcze raz przeżyć ten sam dzień jestem pewny, że skończyłby się tak samo. Zawsze wybrałbym ciebie, gdyż twoje życie jest dla mnie cenniejsze, niż moje własne. Może cię to dziwić, ale od czasu kiedy zobaczyłem twoją duszę w piekle wiedziałem, że jesteś wyjątkowy. Nigdy nie wierzyłeś w to, że zasługujesz na dobre rzeczy. Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo mnie to bolało, ponieważ wiedziałem, że jesteś najlepszym człowiekiem jakiego znam i zasługujesz na wszystko co najlepsze. Chciałbym, abyś w to uwierzył. Musisz wierzyć w to, że wszystko co dobre jeszcze jest przed tobą. Dean muszę cię o coś prosić, ale także ci coś wyznać. Nie szukaj sposobu na to, aby mnie wskrzesić. Nie jestem już aniołem, nie wiem czy moja dusza istnieje, ale jeśli tak to jestem pewny, że jeszcze się spotkamy. Chciałbym też, abyś nie obwiniał brata o to co się stało. Próbował wybić mi ten pomysł z głowy, ale ja nie chciałem słuchać. Dean zrobiłem to ponieważ musiała zginąć osoba, która kocha cię ponad wszystko. Pewnie czytając to dziwisz się, dlaczego to byłem ja, ale Dean kocham cię. Pokochałem twoją duszę już w piekle. Kiedy wskoczyłem po raz pierwszy w czeluści piekielne po to, aby uratować prawego człowieka. Z każdym dniem, gdy poznawałem cię coraz bardziej czułem do ciebie coś czego nie umiałem nazwać. Tłumaczyłem się, że to zapewne za sprawą naszej więzi, którą także odczuwałeś, ale potem zrozumiałem. Kocham cię Dean i zawsze będziesz miłością mojego życia, gdyż nigdy nikogo nie pokochałem tak jak ciebie. Myślałem, że anioły nie są zdolne do uczuć, ale to właśnie ty nauczyłeś mnie kochać. Nigdy nie dowiedziałeś się o moich uczuciach. Bałem się wyznać ci prawdę, ale teraz uznałem, że na nią zasługujesz. Dean chciałbym, abyś żył tak jakbym cały czas był obok ciebie. Chciałbym, żebyś się uśmiechał i był szczęśliwy. Spełnisz moją ostatnią prośbę przyjacielu? 

Pamiętaj, że cię kocham. Twój Castiel. 

Na kartkę papieru skapywały łzy łowcy. Czytając słowa, które były skierowane do jego osoby czuł ulgę, ale także ból. Castiel go kochał, a on odpychał go każdego dnia w obawie, że straci go jeśli przyzna się do uczuć. Jak bardzo musiał go ranić, ale gdyby wiedział wszystko potoczyłoby się inaczej. Spojrzał na list po raz ostatni. Wiedział, że nie może mu obiecać tego, że nie spróbuje. Nie mógł się poddać. Nie byłby sobą, gdyby nie spróbował go przywrócić. 

\- Nie długo się zobaczymy pierzasty dupku - szepnął odkładając list do szuflady w biurku. Głośno westchnął i wyszedł z pokoju. Z trudem podszedł do drzwi, które prowadziły do sypialni jego brata. Zapukał, a gdy usłyszał zaproszenie wszedł do środka. 

\- Musimy porozmawiać Sammy - powiedział siadając na łóżku młodszego brata. Nie wiedział od czego ma zacząć swoją wypowiedź. W dalszym ciągu uważał, że Sam zawiódł. Sprzeciwił się jego woli, ale także pozwolił Castielowi umrzeć. Mógł przecież zadzwonić i powiedzieć mu o wszystkim, a wtedy cała historia skończyłaby się inaczej. Jednak wiedział, że na jego miejscu postąpił by w podobny sposób. Zrobiłby wszystko by uratować brata, ale nigdy nie pozwoliłby na to, aby Castiel zginął. Znalazłby inny sposób, przecież musiał taki istnieć. Spojrzał na Sama niepewnym wzorkiem. Widział, że czeka na jego słowa, ale on nie mógł znaleźć w sobie tych odpowiednich. 

\- O czym chciałeś rozmawiać? - usłyszał głos brata, który wyrwał go z zamyślenia.

\- Chciałem przeprosić, ostatnio zachowuje się jak dupek - powiedział zgodnie z prawdą. Przez ostatni tydzień nie był sobą, a raczej był zranioną wersją siebie. Chciał, aby między nimi było jak dawniej, ale jego wewnętrzna duma mu na to nie pozwalała. Po stracie Castiela czuł ogromny ból. Obwiniał o to właśnie brata, który pozwolił na śmierć jego anioła. Jednak czytając list, który pozostawił mu Castiel zrozumiał, że musi wybaczyć bratu. Taka była ostatnia wola anioła, który chciał by relacje braci nie ucierpiały przez jego śmierć. Właśnie dlatego starszy Winchester zamierzał ją spełnić. 

\- Cóż nie zaprzeczę byłeś dupkiem, ale rozumiem, że było ci ciężko - odpowiedział Sam, który był wyraźnie zaskoczony przeprosinami. Prędzej spodziewał się kolejnej kłótni niż tego, że starszy brat go przeprosi. - Gdybyś chciał pogadać to - chciał dokończyć zdanie, ale Dean wszedł mu w słowo. 

\- Nie chce o tym rozmawiać Sammy - powiedział wstając przy tym z łóżka. - Lepiej powiedz mi, dlaczego od razu wiedziałeś, że to wszystko ma związek z diabłem - zapytał zaciekawiony, gdyż wiedział, że nie możliwe by ktokolwiek wiedział o Tamarze. 

\- Od tygodnia mam sny z Lucyferem w roli głównej - odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą. Nie kontynuował poprzedniego tematu, gdyż wiedziała, że Dean nie należy do osób, które dzielą się z kimś swoimi zmartwieniami, a każda próba pomocy może skończyć się tylko niepotrzebną kłótnią, która w tym momencie nie była im potrzebna. 

\- Śni ci się klatka? - zapytał nieco przerażony tym faktem. Pamiętał jakie męki odczuwał jego młodszy brat, gdy Lucyfer opanował jego umysł, dlatego nie wiedział czemu Sam mówi o tym tak spokojnie, ale wiedział, że musi go chronić. Nie mógł pozwolić na to, aby po raz kolejny Lucyfer wyrządził mu krzywdę. 

\- Po części tak, ale tym razem jest inaczej. Lucyfer tylko ze mną rozmawia. Czuję się tam bezpiecznie, a on powtarza, że może nam pomóc. Nie rozumiałem tego, ale teraz myślę, że to ma sens - odpowiedział spoglądając na brata, jednak ten niepokoił się coraz bardziej. Obawiał się tego, że to jedynie pułapka i sposób na zwabienie młodszego z braci. Dlatego wiedział, że nie pozwoli na to, aby jego brat spotkał się diabłem. 

\- Nie wejdziesz do klatki - krzyknął od razu, gdy zrozumiał co jego brat ma na myśli. - Straciłem Casa, nie chce stracić i ciebie - niekontrolowane słowa same wyszły z jego ust, a wtedy zrozumiał, że wyznał właśnie swoje słabości. Bał się samotności najbardziej na świecie, dlatego nie mógł stracić ich wszystkich, gdyż wiedział, że nie poradzi sobie z tym faktem. 

\- Masz lepszy pomysł? - zapytał Sam, który był przekonany o swojej racji. Był pewny, że jego plan się powiedzie, a Lucyfer go nie skrzywdzi. Może nie powinien mu ufać, ale wiedział, że nie mają innego wyjścia. Musieli dowiedzieć się wszystkiego o Tamarze, a Lucyfer mógł być jedynym źródłem informacji. 

\- A właśnie mam - odpowiedział i ruszył w stronę wyjścia. - No chodź czas ucieka - powiedział wychodząc z jego pokoju.

 

*****

 

\- Myślicie, że on coś wie? - zapytał Bobby, w momencie kiedy kończył wylewać święty olej na ziemię, po to aby utworzyć krąg, który uwięzi archanioła. 

\- Na pewno coś wie. Przez tyle czasu kłamał, a teraz zniknął - odpowiedział Dean, który właśnie tworzył zaklęcie przywołania. Kłamał mówiąc, że zależy mu na znalezieniu Tamary. Prawdziwym powodem przywołania archanioła było to, aby dowiedzieć się czy istnieje szansa na wskrzeszenie Castiela. Dean chciał wiedzieć wszystko na temat anielskiej duszy i miał nadzieję na to, że Gabriel będzie znał odpowiedzi na jego pytania. Wrzucił zapałkę do misy i wypowiedział zaklęcie. W pomieszczeniu zgasły wszystkie światła, a w kręgu pojawił się archanioł. Sam stojący najbliżej kręgu rzucił zapałkę prosto w święty olej, który stworzył krąg ognia wokół archanioła. 

\- Brawo panowie - powiedział klaszcząc przy tym Gabriel znajdujący się teraz w kręgu z ognia. - Myślałem, że jesteśmy drużyną, ale jak widać się myliłem - westchnął, teatralne kładąc rękę na sercu, aby udać swoje załamanie. 

\- Nie wygłupiaj się dobrze wiesz dlaczego tu jesteś. Co wiesz o Tamarze? - odezwał się w końcu Singer zirytowany zachowaniem archanioła.

\- Widzę, że poznaliście już moją bratanice. Urocza prawda? - mówiąc spojrzał na Deana. - Wiedziałem, że jesteście głupcami, ale w życiu bym nie pomyślał, że ta wasza braterska miłość doprowadzi do kolejnej apokalipsy - powiedział przywracając oczyma.

\- Co masz na myśli mówiąc o apokalipsie? - zapytał młodszy Winchester. 

\- Tamary nie da się zabić, a uwierzcie będzie chciała zemsty. Nic tak nie boli jak zdrada ojca. Lucyfer ją zdradził. Wybrał Boga i pomógł mu ją uwięzić. Wiecie jakie były jej ostatnie słowa? - zrobił pauzę, a gdy w pomieszczeniu zapanowała cisza, postanowił dalej kontynuować. - Nie? - mówiąc popatrzył na nich, a na jego twarzy pojawił się kpiący uśmiech. - " Zniszczę was! Kiedyś wrócę, a wtedy będę końcem waszego dzieła" - powiedział udając piskliwy, dziewczęcy głos. - Nie muszę wam mówić, że Tamara jest kopią diabła, a sami wiecie jak na niego podziałała zdrada ojca. Nie daleko pada jabłko od jabłoni - dodał po chwili, mówiąc tym razem poważnym tonem. 

\- Wiesz może w jaki sposób ją uwięzili? - zapytał Dean, który nie był pod wrażeniem jego słów. Nie z takim rzeczami dawali sobie radę, dlatego był pewny, że tym razem także pokonają to coś i ochronią świat. 

\- Wiem tylko, że krew Lucyfera znacznie ją osłabia, ale uwięzili ją razem z Bogiem. Do tej pory nie wiem jak im się to udało - odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą. - Macie jeszcze jakieś pytania czy mogę sobie iść? Wiecie nie chce mieszać się w kolejne bagno - powiedział poważnym tonem. 

\- Mam jeszcze jedno pytanie, ale panowie zostawicie nas samych? - zapytał spoglądając na Singera i Sama, którzy chyba domyślili się o co może chodzić, dlatego bez zbędnych pytań opuścili pomieszczenie. 

\- O robi się ciekawie. Czyżbym właśnie został nową maskotką Deana Winchestera? - prychnął archanioł. 

\- Wiesz może co stało się z Castielem po jego śmierci? - zapytał biorąc w dłoń anielskie ostrze. Nie chciał zabijać tego dupka, gdyż mógł im się jeszcze kiedyś przydać, ale przerażenie, które pojawiło się w jego oczach w jakiś dziwny sposób cieszyło łowcę. Miał przewagę, a dzięki temu wiedział, że archanioł odpowie na jego pytanie zgodnie z prawdą. 

\- Nie wiem - odpowiedział. - Nigdy nie spotkałem się z takim zjawiskiem. Gdyby umarł jako anioł zapewne przestałby po prostu istnieć, ale potem był człowiekiem, albo aniołem bez łaski uwięzionym w naczyniu. Jeśli miałby duszę trafił by zapewne do nieba, ale jak ono mogłoby wyglądać? Były anioł, który oddał życie za Winchestera. Sam pomyśl jakie tortury musi tam przechodzić. Na jego miejscu chyba wolałbym przestać istnieć Dean - powiedział spokojnym tonem, więc łowca wnioskował, że mówił prawdę. 

\- Możesz go przywrócić? - zadał kolejne pytanie, ale Gabriel pokiwał przecząco głową. 

\- Nie mam już dostępu do nieba. Wszyscy myślą, że nie żyje. Nie uda mi się go wyciągnąć - odpowiedział, a łowca spojrzał na niego smutnym wzrokiem. Zacisnął dłonie na ostrzu i był gotów wbić je prosto w serce Gabriela, ale wtedy ogień zgasł, a archanioł po prostu zniknął. 

\- Niech to szlag - krzyknął rzucając przy tym ostrze.

 

**** 

 

\- Nie wiem czy to dobry pomysł, że go tam zostawiliśmy- powiedział Bobby podchodząc do regału z książkami. 

\- Myślę, że nie zrobi niczego głupiego. Klątwa już na niego nie działa - odpowiedział Sam siadając na krześle. Spojrzał na ekran swojego komputera i miał już sprawdzić dzisiejsze wiadomości, ale nagle w pomieszczeniu pojawił się Król Piekła. 

\- Panowie mamy poważny problem. Klatka Lucyfera została uszkodzona - od razu przeszedł do rzeczy.


	14. Tamara

Ostatnie dni były bardzo do siebie podobne. Uszkodzona klatka, która nadal nie została naprawiona, była jedną z ich spraw priorytetowych. Sam ciągle upierał się przy tym, że powinni porozmawiać z diabłem. Jednak Singer i Dean nie popierali tego pomysłu. Lucyfer był ojcem Tamary i mimo żalu jaki dziewczyna czuła do niego, nadal mieli jeden wspólny cel. Zniszczyć dzieło Boga, dlatego wypuszczenie diabła było ryzykowne. Jednak Crowley wraz z Roweną wymyślili plan prawie idealny. Używając starego naczynia Lucyfera stworzyli coś na wzór klatki. Gdyby diabeł zgodził się im pomóc trafił by do ciała, którego nie może opuścić, a w dodatku byłby kontrolowany i musiałby wykonywać rozkazy Crowleya. Diabeł na smyczy? Deanowi i ten pomysł nie przypadł do gustu, gdyż wiedział, że najpierw muszą wejść do jamy smoka i przeprowadzić z nim rozmowę. Poza tym miał dziwne przeczucie, że Lucyfer i tak znajdzie sposób na to, aby im się wyrwać. Jednak przez ten tydzień szukał także informacji na temat Castiela. Nocami wymykał się z bunkra tylko po to, aby torturować żołnierzy Pana. Nie zliczyłby już ile anielskiej krwi przelał, gdyż żaden z nich nie chciał odpowiedzieć na jego pytania. W dalszym ciągu nie wiedział czy istnieje możliwość przywrócenia jego aniołka. Jednak wczoraj wpadł na pewien pomysł. Zadzwonił do medium. Pamela, która straciła wzrok przez wcześniejszą rozmowę z Casem była sceptycznie nastawiona do jego pomysłu, ale postanowiła mu pomóc. Dean zaparkował impale na hotelowym parkingu. Zgasił silnik i spojrzał na zegarek. Do spotkania pozostała mu już tylko godzina, dlatego postanowił, że pojawi się na miejscu wcześniej. Wysiadł z dziecinki i ruszył w stronę parku, gdzie umówił się z Pamelą. Gdy dotarł na miejsce usiadł na jednej z wolnych ławek. Uśmiechnął się na samą myśl o tym, że już niedługo porozmawia z Casem.

\- Witaj Dean - usłyszał melodyjny głos, który nie należał do jego przyjaciółki. Przełknął głośno i spojrzał na dziewczynę, która siedziała obok niego. Jednak teraz wyglądała nieco inaczej. Miała na sobie białą, koronkową sukienkę, która sięgała do jej kolan, a jej włosy tworzyły idealne fale. 

\- Tamara - szepnął, a jego ręką powodowała w kierunku colta z którym nigdy się nie rozstawał.

\- I tak wiem, że tego nie zrobisz - powiedziała cały czas się uśmiechając. Dean zrozumiał, że miała rację. Wszystko za sprawą jej oczu, które tak bardzo przypominały mu oczy Castiela. Taka sama barwa, ale w jej spojrzeniu można było dostrzec mrok, natomiast oczy Casa, były jego osobistym niebem. Zawsze pełne miłości, troski i zrozumienia.

\- Przyszłam złożyć ci pewną ofertę - przerwała ciszę.

\- Nie masz nic co mogłoby mnie zainteresować - odpowiedział, rzucając jej pełne pogardy spojrzenie.

\- Hymm zobaczymy co powiesz później. Pozwól, że pokaże ci jakby wyglądało twoje życie jeśli staniesz po mojej stronie - powiedziała i nie czekając na odpowiedź przyłożyła mu palce do czoła. Łowca chciał zaprotestować, ale poczuł jak odpływa, a jego oczy zobaczyły ciemność.

 

*** 

 

\- Jesteście gotowi? - zapytała Rowena, w momencie kiedy kończyła przygotowywać zaklęcie.

\- Chyba nie będę już bardziej gotowy. Nie codziennie spotyka się diabła - odpowiedział Sam, który mimo tego, że podczas snów odczuwał spokój, teraz poczuł strach. Klatka za chwile częściowo zostanie otwarta, a diabeł będzie mógł z nimi porozmawiać. Pierwszy raz spojrzy mu w oczy po tym jak torturował go przez rok, który dla niego był setką lat. Czarownica zaczęła mówić zaklęcie, a święty olej, który otaczał klatkę zapłonął. Po chwili usłyszeli śmiech Lucyfera. Jak na razie wszystko szło zgodnie z planem.

\- Widzę, że Sam Winchester moja ulubiona maskotka postanowiła mnie odwiedzić - powiedział cały czas się śmiejąc. - Pewnie chcecie, żebym wam pomógł powstrzymać Tamarę - mówiąc przejechał dłonią po kratach klatki. 

\- Wiesz jak ją uwięzić? - zapytał łowca, który dyskretnie spojrzał na Rowene. Czarownica pokazała mu na palcach, że zostało mu tylko pięć minut i klatka ponownie zostanie zamknięta.

\- Oczywiście przecież to ja ją pokonałem ostatnim razem. Po jej zmartwychwstaniu zrobiła się zbyt potężna. Nie mogłem dopuścić do tego, aby kiedyś mnie pokonała. Rozumiem, że chcecie mnie wypuścić, żebym za was posprzątał? Niech no ja pomyślę - powiedział drapiąc się po brodzie. Po chwili jednak wybuchł śmiechem. - Zgoda niech wam będzie, a więc Sammy czekam na jedno twoje "tak" i jestem do waszej dyspozycji - powiedział poważnym tonem, a jego wzrok skupił się na łowcy.

\- Nie ty tu stawiasz warunki - odpowiedział Sam, który skinął głową dając tym samym znak Rowenie, która zaczęła mówić zaklęcie. Ogień, który palił się wokół klatki zgasł, a Lucyfer zniknął. Łowca wyszedł z pomieszczenia i ruszył w stronę sali, gdzie znajdowało się naczynie diabła. Wszedł do środka i uśmiechnął się widząc Lucyfera, który siedział spokojnie związany łańcuchami.

\- Udało się - powiedział Crowley unosząc rękę do góry, a Lucyfer od razu zrobił to samo. A więc udało się, mógł kontrolować samego diabła. Teraz musieli tylko znaleźć Tamarę.

 

***

 

Dean obudził się w jakimś dziwnym pomieszczeniu. Ostatnie co pamiętał to słowa Tamary. Miała mu pokazać jakieś inne życie, ale co stało się później? Czuł się tak jakby dostał czymś ciężkim w głowę. Usiadł na łóżku i rozejrzał się dokładnie po pokoju. W jego głowie pojawiła się myśl o tym, że być może Pamela znalazła go nieprzytomnego i zabrała do siebie. Chciał wstać, ale wtedy usłyszał jego głos. Nie, to nie możliwe.

\- Jak się spało kochanie? - zapytał Castiel, w momencie wszedł do sypialni. Dean przez chwilę nie widział jak powinien się zachować. Był w szoku, gdyż Cas powiedział do niego kochanie, ale przecież on nie żyje. Jakim cudem go widzi? Zamknął oczy, a gdy ponownie je otworzył anioł w dalszym ciągu był w pokoju, jednak teraz siedział na łóżku.

\- Eee chyba dobrze, a tobie? - odpowiedział jąkając się. Nie rozumiał tego co właśnie się dzieje. Może to sprawka Pameli? Może jest w niebie Castiela? Przecież anioł w liście wyznał, że go kochał, więc jego niebo mogło by wyglądać w ten sposób. Chociaż z tego co mówił Gabriel, niebo Castiela przypominało raczej piekło.

\- Dobrze, ale wstałem dziś wcześniej, żeby zrobić ci śniadanie. Wiesz dziś jest nasza rocznica i chciałem jakoś miło spędzić ten dzień, ale dzwonił Sam. Powiedział, że znalazł jakąś pilną sprawę i będzie potrzebował twojej pomocy. Podobno to zwykły wampir i normalnie poradziłby sobie sam, ale nalegał, żebyś przyjechał - powiedział Castiel, który kończąc mówić zrobił oczy kotka z Shreka. On nie chciał, żeby Dean gdzieś jechał i to łowca rozpoznał od razu. Jednak domyślił się, że wampir to część szyfru i zapewne przygotował dla niego niespodziankę, jednak nie wiedział jaką. W jego głowie wciąż odtwarzały się słowa anioła. Mamy dziś rocznicę. Dean odruchowo spojrzał na zdjęcie, które stało na szafce przy łóżku. Castiel i Dean ubrani byli w garnitury. Castiel ubrany na biało, a Dean na czarno. Pośrodku stał Sam, który trzymał w dłoni czerwona poduszkę w kształcie serca, na której leżały dwie obrączki. Łowca głośno przełknął. Kochał Castiela i cieszył by się z takiego obrotu sprawy, ale wiedział, że to tylko jakaś wizja, a to nie był jego Castiel.

\- Obiecuje, że wrócę szybko - odpowiedział uśmiechając się i pospiesznie wstał z łóżka. Zobaczył porozrzucane ubrania i domyślił się, że nie chce widzieć co działo się z nimi wcześniej. Ubrał na siebie spodnie i koszule. - Nie czekaj z obiadem zjem na mieście. Widzimy się wieczorem - powiedział uśmiechając się podróbki Casa. Nie czekając na odpowiedź wyszedł z domu, a wtedy cała sceneria nagle się zmieniła. Znajdował się teraz dokładnie przed bunkrem, a obok niego stał Sam. 

\- Jak myślisz Cas ucieszy się z niespodzianki? - zapytał młodszy brat, który był wyraźnie czymś podekscytowany. Dean nie wiedział o jakiej niespodziance mowa, ale wiedział, że musi się jakoś wydostać z tego miejsca. 

\- Daj spokój Sam. To nie dzieje się na prawdę, córka diabła mnie tu przysłała - odpowiedział poważnym tonem, ale jego brat wybuchł tylko śmiechem. 

\- Córka diabła? Dean czy ty coś dziś brałeś? Diabeł i dziecko - mówiąc nie przestał się śmiać. - Cas będzie tu za pięć minut braciszku. Lepiej wyjmij ten kijek z tyłka i przestań być, aż tak poważny bo zepsujesz całe przyjęcie - starał się mówić poważnie, ale Dean miał wrażenie, że jego brat jest pijany, ale dopiero teraz zwrócił uwagę na to, że faktycznie był już wieczór. Mimo tego, że ten świat był jakiś dziwny to fakt, że zobaczy Castiela po raz kolejny go ucieszył. Spojrzał na zegarek, została już tylko minuta i właśnie wtedy wizja się rozmyła. Znów znajdował się w parku, a obok niego siedziała Tamara. 

\- Zastanów się Dean czy jesteś ze mną czy przeciwko mnie - powiedziała, a następnie rozpłynęła się w powietrzu, zostawiając Winchestera samego z milionem pytań w głowie. 

 

****

\- Tak Sammy - powiedział odbierając telefon, który od kilku minut dzwonił w jego kieszeni. Łowca nie potrafił skupić się na niczym poza wizją, którą pokazała mu Tamara. Wiedział, że nie powinien jej ufać, gdyż zapewne nim manipuluje, ale opcja życia z Castielem, była zbyt kusząca.

\- Mamy Lucyfera, teraz tylko musimy znaleźć Tamarę - usłyszał głos brata. Zawahał się. Powinien mu powiedzieć, ale jeśli ona naprawdę może sprowadzić Casa? Ratowanie świata czy odzyskanie miłości? Cholera.

\- Wiem gdzie ona jest - powiedział, a po drugiej stronie słuchawki usłyszał prychnięcie. - Wyślę ci adres smsem. Pospieszcie się - dodał po chwili, nie czekając na odpowiedź. Rozłączył się i szybko napisał smsa, w którym podał dokładny adres.

\- Znajdę inny sposób Cas - powiedział smutnym głosem, po czym wysłał smsa. Nie musiał długo czekać na odpowiedź. Po kilku minutach jego brat z Lucyferem i królem piekła byli na miejscu. Mógł się domyślić, że użyją teleportacji jako środka lokomocji.

\- Jaki macie plan? - zapytał starszy Winchester, ale po wyrazie ich twarzy domyślił się, że nie ma żadnego planu. Jest tylko improwizacja. Po prostu pięknie.

\- Mojej córki nie da się zabić, ale mogę ją uwięzić. Użyje tego samego zaklęcia co kiedyś, ale nie jestem pewny czy uda mi się bez boskiej pomocy - odpowiedział Lucyfer, po czym wybuchł śmiechem - Myślicie, że tatuś zechce pomóc? Ah na pewno nie - prychnął, ale po chwili jego twarz przybrała poważny wyraz.

\- Witaj ojcze - usłyszeli znajomy głos, który z każdym wypowiedzianym słowem stawał się coraz bardziej głośniejszy. Oczy wszystkich zebranych skupiły się teraz na dziewczynie, która pojawiła się obok nich.

\- Matko Boska - wrzasnął Crowley, który widział Tamarę po raz pierwszy. Czuł od niej potężną moc. Takiego czegoś jeszcze nie widział w swoim długim, demonicznym życiu.

\- Ah po prostu Tamara - odpowiedziała dziewczyna puszczając mu przy tym oczko. - Ojcze - powiedziała spoglądając na Lucyfera. - Czy to prawda? Chcesz po raz kolejny pozbyć się czegoś co budzi w tobie ludzkie uczucia? - zapytała, nie spuszczając wzroku z diabła. Dean zrozumiał o co jej chodziło. Lucyfer pomógł ją uwięzić tylko dlatego, że ją kochał. Może w taki sposób chciał ją chronić przed Bogiem, a może przed samym sobą. Łowca patrzył na scenę, która odgrywała się przed jego oczyma. Lucyfer nie odpowiedział na jej pytanie. Wyciągnął dłonie w jej kierunku i zaczął mówić słowa, w niezrozumiałym dla nich języku. Tamara upadła na kolana i pisnęła z bólu. Wygrali, ale czy na pewno? Po chwili jej oczy przybrały złotą barwę, a ona wstała z ziemi. Poprawiła sukienkę i zaczęła się śmiać. Była silniejsza, niż kiedyś. Na twarzy diabła pojawiło się przerażenie. Bał się tego do czego zdolna jest jego córka.

\- Zginiesz w prawdziwych mękach ojcze - krzyknęła, a z jej dłoni wyleciał promień, który uderzył prosto w klatkę piersiową Lucyfera. - Masz kilka godzin, a wraz z tobą umrze wszystko co stworzyłeś - wrzasnęła znikając. Dean spojrzał na brata, a następnie na króla piekła. Cała trójka nie wiedziała co powiedzieć. Przenieśli wzrok na diabła, który leżał na ziemi i wił się z bólu. Wielki plan zawiódł, a Lucyfer okazał się za słaby. Czyżby to był koniec historii? Koniec demonów i piekła? Było by pięknie, ale niestety musieli wymyślić inny plan, gdyż zło gorsze od demonów chodziło po ziemi.

 

****

 

\- Nie wierzę, że chcecie ratować Lucyfera - prychnął Dean opierając się o stolik. Spojrzał na wszystkich, którzy znajdowali się w pomieszczeniu. Każdy z nich siedział teraz z książką, aby znaleźć sposób na złamanie zaklęcia, które rzuciła Tamara. Sam w dalszym ciągu uważał, że diabeł może im się przydać i właśnie wtedy Dean wpadł na genialny, bynajmniej według niego pomysł.

\- A gdyby tak upiec dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu? - zapytał przerywając ciszę, która panowała w pomieszczeniu.

\- Co masz na myśli? - powiedział Crowley, który odłożył nudną książkę, po czym przeniósł wzrok na Winchestera.

\- Może macie rację i Lucyfer jest potrzebny, ale mam chyba pewien pomysł. Mamy w posiadaniu trzy pierścienie jeźdźców. Jak wiecie w połączeniu z czwartym tworzą klucz. Możemy otworzyć klatkę, a Lucyfer wskoczy do niej razem z swoim uroczym dzieckiem - odpowiedział uśmiechając się przy tym, gdyż zauważył, że wzbudził w nich ciekawość.

\- To może się udać - wtrącił się diabeł. - W klatce nie będę miał naczynia, więc myślę, że będę mógł się wyleczyć - powiedział, ale czekał na reakcje pozostałych.

\- To dobry plan, ale jak znajdziemy czwarty pierścień? - zapytał Crowley mrużąc przy tym oczy. 

\- Tak samo jak kiedyś. Śmierć pożyczy pierścień. Potem zajmę Tamarę mówiąc, że zgadzam się na jej plan. Gdy będę blisko otworze klatkę, a wtedy ty - mówiąc spojrzał na diabła. - Wskoczysz tam razem z nią - skończył swoją przemowę klaszcząc w dłonie. Plan idealny, ale czy wszystko pójdzie po ich myśli? Tego nigdy nie mogli być pewni. 

 

*** 

 

\- Czemu mnie wzywacie? - zapytała śmierć, która pojawiła się w bunkrze, zaraz po tym gdy starszy Winchester skończył mówić zaklęcie.

\- Potrzebujemy twojej pomocy. Chcemy uwięzić Tamarę w klatce diabła, ale - odpowiedział na jej pytanie, ale śmierć nie pozwoliła mu skończyć zdania.

\- Potrzebne wam to? - powiedział zdejmując pierścień z palca. Mieli już wszystko. Gotowy plan, składniki, ale nadal brak pewności na powodzenie.

 

***

 

Nadeszła godzina ostateczna. Nie wiedząc czemu Tamara przestała się ukrywać. Demony namierzyły ją bardzo szybko. Siedziała sama przy fontannie. Patrzyła na wodę, a po jej policzkach spływały łzy. Ten widok zdziwił łowcę, który szedł w jej kierunku.

\- Wiedziałam, że po mnie przyjdziesz Dean - powiedziała swoim melodyjnym głosem, w którym Winchester czuł smutek. Być może grała, ale co jeśli na prawdę nie była szczęśliwa? - Chciałam się zemścić, ale wiesz co wcale nie czuję się teraz dobrze. Kiedyś wyobrażam sobie tę chwilę, ale wtedy to wszystko wyglądało inaczej - powiedziała spoglądając na łowcę, a on zrozumiał do czego zmierza.

\- Zemsta daje tylko chwilowo poczucie szczęścia. Znam to, kiedyś też chciałem się na kimś zemścić i wiesz czego się nauczyłem. Trzeba być ponad złych ludzi. Iść swoją własną drogą, gdyż zemsta sprawia, że stajemy się podobnymi do nich bestiami. Osiągnęłaś swój cel Tamara. Zniszczyłaś ojca, teraz kolej na dziadka? - powiedział powoli idąc w stronę dziewczyny.

\- Nie możesz mnie oceniać Dean. Znasz ich prawdę, ale nie moją. Byłam tylko dzieckiem. Chciałam cieszyć się z życia. Od urodzenia czułam swoje moce. Używałam ich po to, aby pomagać. Leczyłam chorych, sprawiałam, że wiosną rosły kwiaty, a trawa stawała się wyjątkowo zielona. Jesienią natomiast sprawiałam, że wszystko stawało się kolorowe, ale za to zima. Szron, który malował piękne wzory na tafli jeziora. To właśnie zima sprawiła, że Bóg zaczął widzieć we mnie zagrożenie. Zabił mnie, ale ja dziwnym sposobem przeżyłam. Ktoś uznałby to za szczęście, ale to było moje przekleństwo - mówiąc ostatnie zdanie wstała i podeszła do krzewu, na którym rosły róże. Zerwała jedną z nich, a wtedy ta uschła w jej dłoniach. - Widzisz przez nich niszczę wszystko czego dotknę. Wiem, że ojciec mnie kochał i pomógł uwięzić mnie tylko dlatego, żeby nie patrzeć na moje cierpienie, ale to boli Dean. Myślałam, że możemy stworzyć rodzinę, a oni mnie zniszczyli w każdy możliwy sposób. Chciałam przenieść się do alternatywnego świata, gdzie nie ma magii. Tam mogłabym żyć normalnie, ale co za życie w samotności - powiedziała, a w jej oczach zaczęły szklić się łzy.

\- Masz szansę na swoje wymarzone życie Tamara - odpowiedział, a ona spojrzała na niego, delikatnie przekrzywiając głowę. - Lucyfer nadal żyje. Możesz go wyleczyć i zabrać do tego twojego świata. On cię kocha. Widziałem to dziś w jego oczach. Nie odpowiedział na twoje pytanie, tylko od razu przeszedł do zaklęcia. Nie zrobił tego sam. Crolwey nim steruje - powiedział zgodnie z prawdą. Nie wiedział co w tej chwili nim kierowało. Miał plan dzięki, któremu mógł ich pokonać, a mimo wszystko gotów był na to, aby pozwolić im odejść. Tamara nie odpowiedziała. Zamknęła oczy, a po chwili Lucyfer stał koło niej.

\- Odpowiedz mi na jedno pytanie ojcze - mówiła spokojnym głosem. Łzy zniknęły z jej twarzy. Jeśli ktoś zobaczyłby ją teraz po raz pierwszy w życiu nie pomyślałby, że ta potężna istota jest w rzeczywistości bardzo krucha i wrażliwa. Dlaczego więc otworzyła się właśnie przed nim?

\- Jeśli chcesz znać odpowiedź na pytanie, które zadałaś wcześniej. To odpowiedź jest prosta. Chciałem cie wtedy przytulić, ale smycz na której trzyma mnie Crowley mi na to nie pozwoliła - odpowiedział diabeł, który tymi słowami sprawił, że nawet łowca uwierzył w jego miłość do córki.

\- Chciałbyś dać nam szansę? Wiesz takie życie ojciec córka z dala od tego miejsca. W świecie gdzie nie ma magii, a anioły to mit - zapytała, głośno przełykając. Bała się odpowiedzi i to było widać.

\- Jeśli będziesz tam szczęśliwa to tak - odpowiedział, a dziewczyna rzuciła się mu na szyję. W jej oczach pojawiły się łzy szczęścia. Nawet diabeł uśmiechnął się w inny sposób, niż zwykle. Tamara spojrzała na Winchestera i uśmiechnęła się, pokazując przy tym rządek białych zębów.

\- Dziękuję Dean. Uratowałeś właśnie świat po raz kolejny. Zresztą nie tylko świat bo i mnie. Będę twoją dłużniczką do końca życia - powiedziała, a łowca od razu się uśmiechął.

\- Możesz się odwdzięczyć. Pilnuj ojca, żeby nie zrobił już niczego głupiego. Oczywiście trzymaj go z dala od tego świata - odpowiedział, widząc jak anielica leczy ranę archanioła. Złapała ojca za rękę i po raz ostatni spojrzała na łowcę.

\- Masz to jak w banku. A zapomniałabym ci powiedzieć. Tym razem wykorzystaj swoją szansę - mówiąc puściła mu oczko. Dean nie wiedział przez moment o co jej chodziło. Chciał zapytać, ale obydwoje zniknęli. Został sam, a raczej tak mu się wydawało. Spojrzał ostatni raz na puste miejsce, a następnie odwrócił się, by iść w stronę impali, ale wtedy go zauważył. Zamknął szybko oczy, tylko po to, aby po chwili je otworzyć, ale obraz jaki widział się nie zmienił. Jego serce przyspieszyło, a usta delikatnie się otworzyły. Tak bardzo bał się tego, że to co widzi to tylko iluzja.


	15. Powrót

" Tym razem wykorzystaj swoją szanse". Zdanie odtwarzało się w jego głowie, gdy patrzył na anioła, który stał przed nim. Wyglądał zwyczajnie, tak jak zawsze. Ubrany w garnitur, białą koszule, niechlujnie związany krawat i prochowiec. Jego włosy rozwiewał wiatr, a błękitne oczy świeciły niczym gwiazdy. Łowca tak bardzo chciał do niego podejść, przytulić i wyznać prawdę, ale bał się tego, że to co widzi jest tylko iluzją. 

 

\- Witaj Dean -powiedział Castiel, który od kilku minut wpatrywał się w zielone oczy łowcy. Był zmęczony ciągłą walką w niebie, gdyż jego bracia uczynili z niego swoją maskotkę. Codziennie miewał wizję związane z Deanem, ale łowca za każdym razem był dla niego nie miły. Powtarzał, że przez wzgląd na list nie mogą się dalej przyjaźnić. Tracił go każdego dnia w ten sam sposób. Miał dość, a teraz nadszedł czas na odegranie ich kolejnej wizji. Musiał to przeżyć.

\- Cas ty .... - mówiąc dał kilka kroków w kierunku anioła, ale zatrzymał się w bezpiecznej odległości. Castiel patrzył w oczy łowcy, ale jedyne co w nich dostrzegł to zdziwienie, które wymalowane było także na jego twarzy. Czyżby anioły zmieniły taktykę, a może.. - Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo się cieszę. Nie mogę uwierzyć w to, że tu jesteś - usłyszał głos Deana. Wrócił? Delikatnie rozejrzał się po otoczeniu. Przebywali w jakimś ogrodzie, a jego niebo znajdowało się w bunkrze. Coś było nie tak, a może jednak w jak najlepszym porządku, ale jeśli teraz miał przed sobą prawdziwego Deana to musiał wytłumaczyć mu, a raczej kłamać, że ten list nic dla niego nie znaczył.

\- Dean ja... Wiesz ten list... - ledwie wydukał, po czym zawstydzony opuścił głowę. Był pewny tego, że Dean nie odwzajemnia jego uczuć. Gdyby przewidział fakt, że łowca w jakiś magiczny sposób go przywróci, był pewny, że nie zdecydowałby się na to wyznanie. Czuł wstyd, gdyż łowca znał jego największy sekret. Teraz był pewny, że stracił jego przyjaźń, a także zaufanie. A wszystko przez "kocham cię" napisane na kartce papieru. Tak bardzo chciał teraz być aniołem i po prostu zniknąć. Wiedział, że nigdy nie byłby w stanie opuścić łowcy. Ukrywałby się za zasłoną i obserwował, aby pomóc w razie potrzeby, a teraz będzie musiał odejść i zapomnieć, ale czy da się zapomnieć o kimś takim jak Dean Winchester? - Mam nadzieję, że go nie przeczytałeś, a jeśli to chciałbym,aby to nie wpłynęło na nasze relacje - powiedział bawiąc się rękawem płaszcza, co oczywiście nie umknęło uwadze Winchestera.

\- Oj zamknij się Cas - rzucił w odpowiedzi i zmniejszył odległość między nimi. Wiedział, że Castiel zapewne boi się jego reakcji. Łowca nigdy nie wspominał o swoich uczuciach, ale od zawsze traktował anioła wyjątkowo. Winchester nawet Lisie nigdy nie powiedział, że ją kocha. Ktoś taki jak on nie mówi o uczuciach, ale czy kochał tę kobietę? Nie był tego pewny, gdyż będąc z nią myślał bez ustanku o Castielu i to właśnie przy nim chciał spędzać, każdą wolną chwilę. Powinien powiedzieć mu już dawno, ale zawsze uważał, że nie jest dość dobry dla anioła, a jego miłość zabija ludzi, ale teraz gdy Cas wrócił do życia, nie mógł przepuścić tej szansy. Musiał wyznać mu prawdę. Delikatnie uniósł palcami podróbek anioła tak,aby ten spojrzał w jego oczy. Głośno przełknął, gdy zobaczył błękitne tęczówki anioła, które patrzyły na niego pytającym wzrokiem. Łowca jedynie wzruszył ramionami tylko po to, aby po chwili pochylić się i delikatnie musnąć jego wargi. Castiel przez chwile nie wiedział co powinien zrobić, ale oddawał pocałunek, który łowca właśnie pogłębił. W tej chwili nie liczyło się nic innego niż oni. Nawet gdyby świat miał zaraz się skończyć, dla nich nie było to ważne. Dean starał się być delikatny i wkładać w pocałunek jak najwięcej miłości, a gdy oderwał usta od anioła tylko po to, aby zaczerpnąć powietrza oparł swoje czoło o jego. Ich przyspieszone oddechy mieszały się z sobą, a serca uderzały szybko, ale w tym samym rytmie.

\- Kocham cię Cas - powiedział, po czym pocałował anioła w czoło. Chciał mu dać przez to poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Chciał, aby wiedział, że już nigdy nie pozwoli mu odejść. - Żałuję, że nie powiedziałem ci tego wcześniej, ale kocham cie i proszę już nigdy mnie nie zostawiaj - mówiąc patrzył prosto w oczy Castiela, który uśmiechnął się słysząc jego słowa.

\- Też Cię kocham Dean i nigdzie się nie wybieram - odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą. Wiedział, że tym razem już go nie opuści.

 

****

 

\- Jak mogłeś pozwolić odejść Lucyferowi - wrzasnął Crowley, gdy Dean pojawił się w bunkrze. Jednak po chwili wzrok wszystkich obecnych spoczął na Castielu, który stał obok łowcy. Nikt nie zwracał uwagi na ich złączone dłonie, ale każdy był w szoku.

\- Po pierwsze diabeł jest teraz w alternatywnym świecie, gdzie magia nie istnieje. Tam jest tylko zwyczajnym człowiekiem z nastoletnią córką, która wcale nie jest taka zła. On tu nigdy nie wróci, a uwierzcie takie życie dla niego to kara gorsza od klatki. A Tamara zasługuje na drugą szansę. Zapomniałabym wspomnieć, że nie prosiłem jej o nic- wyjaśnił spoglądając kątem oka na Castiela.

\- Witajcie - usłyszał głos anioła, który uśmiechnął się widząc swoją rodzinę. Sam i Bobby patrzyli na niego jak na ducha. Z kolei Charlie zauważyła ich spełnione dłonie, dlatego pisnęła radośnie.

\- Witaj w domu chłopcze - powiedział w końcu Singer, który przerwał ciszę.

\- Jest jeszcze coś o czym musimy wam powiedzieć - powiedział zaciskając bardziej palce na dłoni anioła. - Sammy, Bobby, Charlie i eh Crowley chciałbym wam przedstawić mojego chłopaka Castiela - powiedział poważnym tonem. 

\- Destiel - krzyknęła uratowana Charlie, która podbiegła do tej dwójki i mocno ich przytuliła. Bobby zaczął się dusić piwem, gdyż nigdy nie pomyślałby o tym, że może ich coś łączyć. Sam, który od rozmowy z Charlie zaczął podejrzewać to, że Dean kocha Casa uśmiechnął się. Miał nadzieję na to, że jego brat będzie teraz szczęśliwy. Crowley patrzył na nich dłuższą chwilę i nie wiedział co powiedzieć, gdyż był w zbyt dużym szoku. Ostatnią informacją zdziwili wszystkich, ale także i siebie. Nie rozmawiali wcześniej o związku. Przyznali się do uczuć, ale dopiero teraz zrozumieli, że obydwoje traktują to poważnie.

 

***

\- Dean śpisz? - zapytał, gdyż nie mógł zasnąć. Patrzył w sufit i myślał o dzisiejszych wydarzeniach. Wrócił do domu, a Dean był jego chłopakiem. To wszystko wyglądało jak sen, a on zaczynał się bać tego, że zaraz się obudzi.

 

\- Co się dzieje Cassie?- zapytał łowca, w momencie kiedy podniósł się i spojrzał w oczy anioła. Tak bardzo cieszył się z faktu, że go odzyskał. Gdyby to od niego zależało to zrobiłby sobie teraz długie wakacje i wyjechał gdzieś z Casem. Jednak cały czas bał się tego, że ex anioł zaraz zniknie. 

\- Boje się tego, że to tylko sen - usłyszał głos swojego ukochanego. Zrozumiał wtedy, że nie tylko on odczuwa strach.

\- Cas to nie sen. Jestem tu i ty tu jesteś. Może ty wróciłeś do życia, albo to ja umarłem i jestem z tobą w niebie. To nie ważne. Bo dla mnie liczy się tylko to, że jesteś przy mnie - odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą. Nie ważne czy to ziemia, niebo, czyściec czy nawet piekło. Jego uczucia były ciągle takie same i to było najważniejsze. Chciał dać Casowi jak najwięcej szczęścia i sprawić by uśmiechał się każdego dnia. To było jego priorytetem. Nic nie liczyło się bardziej od anioła, który właśnie położył głowę na jego klatce piersiowej.

\- Kocham cię Dean - szepnął, gdyż wiedział, że łowca ma rację. Ufał mu, dlatego postanowił, że spróbuję zasnąć. Słuchając dźwięku bicia serca Deana wiedział, że jutro rano obudzi się w tym samym miejscu z swoim ukochanym przy boku.

\- Też Cię kocham Cas - odpowiedział całując przy tym czubek jego głowy. Wiedział, że tej nocy nie zaśnie. Musiał czuwać nad Castielem i odganiać od niego złe sny.

 

****

Castiel obudził się wczesnym rankiem i ku swojemu zaskoczeniu, w dalszym ciągu leżał wtulony w klatkę piersiową łowcy. Odetchnął z ulgą, gdyż zrozumiał, że to nie sen, a piękna rzeczywistość. Przymknął oczy, aby przez moment skupić się tylko na dźwięku uderzeń serca Deana. Łowca cicho pochrapywał, a na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmiech, przez co anioł wnioskował, że śni mu się piękny sen. Wrócił do wspomnień, kiedy to wyobrażał sobie tą chwilę, ale jego marzenia były niczym w porównaniu do tego co czuł teraz. Był szczęśliwy bardziej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Chciał zostać w tym łóżku i nigdy z niego nie wychodzić, ale w jego brzuchu nagle zaburczało. Przypomniał sobie wtedy, że jest człowiekiem i nie jadł jeszcze niczego po swoim powrocie. Niechętnie podniósł głowę i wstał delikatnie tak, aby nie obudzić Deana, którego pocałował w czoło. Wziął w dłoń kawałek papieru i napisał na nim krótkie "Jestem w kuchni", po czym położył kartkę na poduszkę, która należała do niego. Nakrył kołdrą łowcę, po czym podszedł do szafki i pożyczył od niego spodnie i koszule, która pierwsza wpadła mu w dłonie. Ucieszył się, gdy poczuł, że nadal pachniała perfumami Deana, przez co czuł cały czas obecność swojego ukochanego. Udał się do kuchni, gdzie szybko ocenił zawartość lodówki. Miał nadzieję, że Dean nie obudzi się szybko, gdyż planował zrobić coś bardzo szalonego,ale miał nadzieję, że sprawi tym Deanowi radość.

 

***

 

Dean obudził się godzinę później, ale od razu poczuł, że coś jest nie tak. Był pewny, że Castiel spał na jego klatce piersiowej. Był pewny, że nie spał prawie całą noc tylko po to,aby tulić anioła, którego obecności teraz nie czuł.Otworzył oczy z których poleciały łzy. Czyżby stracił go po raz kolejny? Czy to na prawdę była tylko iluzja? Zapytał sam siebie w myślach, które wciąż wracały dając mu obraz wczorajszych wydarzeń. Poczuł ból jakiego nigdy wcześniej nie doświadczył. Nie mógł go stracić. Chciał po raz kolejny usłyszeć dźwięk bijącego serca Casa, chciał po raz kolejny powiedzieć mu,że go kocha. Chciał tak wiele, ale bez swojego anioła nie był nawet w stanie normalnie funkcjonować. Z trudem usiadł na łóżku. Tak jak wcześniej czuł w jego pokoju nie było żadnego śladu obecności Castiela. Westchnął głośno i spojrzał na poduszkę, na której leżała mała podarta karteczka. Wziął ją w dłonie i uśmiechnął się czytając starannie napisane literki. Jak on mógł go tak wystraszyć? Wstał z łóżka chwytając przy tym swoje spodnie, które leżały na ziemi. Założył je na siebie, a następnie podszedł do szafy by wybrać koszulkę. Zorientował się, że jego ulubiona zniknęła, ale domyślił się kto stał się teraz jej właścicielem. Zdecydował się na czerwoną koszule w kratę. Zapinając guziki ruszył w stronę kuchni. Nim dotarł na miejsce usłyszał znajomą piosenkę, którą Cas często słuchał, gdy jeździli razem impalą. Oparł się o drzwi i starał się nie parsknąć śmiechem, gdy zobaczył Castiela w fartuszku, który smażył naleśniki. Kuchnia była cała brudna w mące i resztkach ciasta, a włosy Casa stały się siwe, oczywiście wszystko przez mąkę, która musiała mu chyba eksplodować w dłoniach. Dean podszedł bliżej niego, ale skradał się po cichu na palcach. Gdy był dostatecznie blisko położył dłonie na biodra anioła, po czym schylił się i schował twarz w zagłębienie jego szyi.

\- Dzień dobry - mruknął całując przy tym Castiela w szyje, po czym położył podbródek na jego ramieniu, by sprawdzić jak wychodzi mu gotowanie.

\- Dzień dobry - odpowiedział anioł, który od dłuższej chwili czuł na sobie wzrok łowcy, dlatego jego gest go nie zaskoczył. Jednak teraz w ramionach Deana poczuł się bezpiecznie i tak beztrosko. Nie chciał, aby ta chwila kiedykolwiek się kończyła, ale poczuł jak Dean delikatnie się odsunął. Castiel chciał już zaprotestować, ale wtedy poczuł, że łowca go obraca, a ich spojrzenia spotkały się niemal automatycznie.

\- Czy ty wiesz jak mnie dziś wystraszyłeś? - zapytał patrząc w błękitne tęczówki, które tak bardzo kochał. Były anioł zmrużył oczy, gdyż nie rozumiał o co chodzi łowcy. - Obudziłem się, ale ciebie nie było obok. Myślałem, że umrę - powiedział zmniejszając odległość między ich ustami.

\- Przepraszam, ja nie pomyślałem - zaczął się jąkać, gdyż nie mógł znaleźć odpowiednich słów. Zostawił przecież Deanowi karteczkę na widoku, ale myśl o tym, że łowca bał się tego, że go stracił z jednej strony go cieszyła, gdyż dzięki temu wiedział, że na prawdę mu na nim zależy, ale z drugiej strony nie chciał sprawiać mu więcej takiego bólu. Dean już prawie musnął jego wargi, ale wtedy usłyszał dźwięk, który oznajmił, że piekarnik skończył swoją pracę.

\- Czy ty coś pieczesz? - zapytał zdezorientowany, a anioł pokiwał głową, po czym niechętnie ruszył w stronę piekarnika.

\- To miała być niespodzianka. Chciałem, żebyś był zadowolony. Wiem, że je lubisz - odpowiedział wyciągając szarlotkę z piekarnika. - Nie wiem czy się udała, ale mam nadzieję, że będzie ci smakowała- powiedział stawiając ciasto na kuchennym blacie.

\- Zrobiłeś dla mnie ciasto? - zapytał zaskoczony, a na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmiech. Jeszcze nikt, nigdy nie zrobił dla niego czegoś tak miłego.

\- Ja... um tak - odpowiedział drapiąc się po karku. Nie wiedział czemu, ale bał się reakcji Deana.

\- Jesteś najlepszym co mnie w życiu spotkało Cas - powiedział spoglądając w oczy anioła, który od razu się uśmiechnął.

\- Po prostu cię kocham i zawsze będę kochał - odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą anioł.

\- Też Cię kocham Cas na zawsze i na wieczność - powiedział przyciągając anioła do siebie, po czym zamknął jego usta pocałunkiem


	16. Koniec

Carry on my wayward son  
There'll be peace when you are done  
Lay your weary head to rest  
Don't you cry no more... 

 

\- Proszę pani, a dlaczego na tych dwóch nagrobkach jest ta sama data śmieci? - zapytała dziewczynka spacerująca, wraz z szkolną wycieczką po cmentarzu, na którym spoczęły prochy największych bohaterów.

\- Ewangelia według Winchesterów mówi, że Dean i Castiel nie chcieli żyć bez siebie, dlatego zawarli pakt z śmiercią, która jednemu z nich zabrała kilka dni życia i dodała drugiemu tak, aby zmarli w tym samym czasie. Tak jak napisano umarli trzymając się za ręce, a w ostatnią minute życia wyznali sobie miłość - odpowiedziała przewodniczka, która uśmiechnęła się i przeszła kilka kroków do przodu, ale dziewczynka uparcie stała przy tym samym grobie. - Masz jeszcze jakieś pytania? - zapytał kucając przy niej, a dziewczyna tylko skinęła głową.

\- Co stało się z resztą ich rodziny? Wie pani jestem jeszcze za mała i nie umiem czytać, ale bardzo chciałabym wiedzieć - odpowiedziała zaciskając małe rączki na swojej porcelanowej lalce, która wyglądem przypominała anioła. Historię o która pytała znała na pamięć, ale chciała usłyszeć to po raz kolejny. 

\- Hymm no dobrze. Bobby po kilku latach polowania przeszedł na emeryturę i poślubił Elleen. Charlie zakochała się w Jo, która dała jej szansę i razem stworzyły fajny związek. Crowley w dalszym ciągu jest królem piekła, ale jego relacje z matką znacznie się poprawiły. Dean z Castielem często odwiedzali Jody, która adoptowała Claire. Jak wiesz była to córka naczynia Castiela. Sam na jednych z polowań poznał dziewczynę z którą się ożenił. Po dwóch latach urodziła synka. Jak każda rodzina mieli wzloty i upadki, ale zawsze wszystko kończyło się happy endem - opowiedziała historię w skrócie.

\- A czy Castiel był szczęśliwy z Deanem? - zapytała dziewczynka niecierpliwie tupiąc nóżkami. 

\- W związku czasem zdarzają się kłótnie, ale oni zawsze potrafili się pogodzić. Mogę wiedzieć dlaczego pytasz? - zapytała, a dziewczynka spojrzała na nią niezwykle błękitnym oczyma, które mogłyby przejrzeć duszę na wylot. 

\- Po prostu jestem ciekawa, dlaczego Castiel nigdy nie chciał odzyskać łaski. Musiał być szczęśliwy z dziadkiem wujkiem - powiedziała dziewczynka, ale nauczycielka nie zrozumiała. - Jestem Cassie Novak, a moja babcia to Claire - powiedziała, gdy zauważyła minę nauczycielki. - Babcia dużo mi o nich opowiadała, ale nie chce odpowiedzieć mi na jedno pytanie. - dziewczynka kontynuowała rozmowę.

\- Co chciałabyś wiedzieć Cassie? - zapytała przewodniczka, która była w niemałym szoku.

\- Czy dusze Castiela i Deana poszły do nieba? 

 

***

 

\- Cas zaraz zacznie się nowy odcinek. Pospiesz się - krzyknął Dean, gdy kończył robić popcorn. Wiedział, że musi pospieszyć Castiela, który zapewne by się załamał, gdyby nie zdążył zobaczyć nowego odcinka, dlatego łowca musiał wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce i ściągnąć jego pierzasty tyłek do salonu. Ich życie od czasu śmierci, o ile tak można nazwać życie w niebie było monotonne, ale bardzo szczęśliwe. Nie musieli już przejmować się polowaniem czy ratowaniem świata. Mieli w końcu swój upragniony spokój i swoją miłość, która rosła z każdym kolejnym dniem. 

\- Już idę - usłyszał głos anioła, który zbiegł po schodach i szybko usiadł na kanapie. Chwycił pilot od telewizora i włączył odpowiedni kanał. Dean usiadł obok niego i postawił miskę popcornu na kolanach. Nie musiał długo czekać na reakcje anioła, gdyż ten czując obecność swojego ukochanego od razu się uśmiechnął, po czym położył głowę na jego ramieniu. Chciał skupić na serialu, ale miał wrażenie, że bicie serca Deana to jedyny dźwięk jaki jest w stanie usłyszeć. Delikatnie przymknął oczy i wrócił wspomnieniami do dnia 19 września, kiedy to spojrzał pierwszy raz w zielone oczy Deana, dzień po tym jak wskoczył do piekła tylko po to, aby ratować jego czystą duszę. Czy wtedy pomyślał, że skończy jako człowiek, który spędzi szczęśliwe życie z tą ziemską istotą, a następnie umrze i trafi do nieba, gdzie czeka ich wspólna wieczność? Być może marzył o tym, gdyż nie mógł zapomnieć uczucia, które towarzyszyło mu podczas tego, gdy dotknął jego dusze, ale czy to właśnie wtedy narodziła się jego miłość? Na to pytanie nikt nie znał odpowiedzi, ale nie było to ważne. Najważniejsze było tu i teraz. Mają siebie i to właśnie było dla niego idealnym zakończeniem, które jednakże jest nowym początkiem. - Na pewno chcesz to oglądać? - zapytał, gdyż wiedział, że Dean nie przepada za tym serialem. 

\- Z tobą obejrzałbym nawet Titanica - odpowiedział łowca cmokając przy tym anioła w czubek głowy. 

\- Mówiłem ci już dziś, że cię kocham? - zapytał podnosząc głowę tylko po to, aby spojrzeć blondynowi w oczy, które były odbiciem jego pięknej duszy. 

\- Hymm chyba tak,ale chętnie znów to usłyszę - odpowiedział uśmiechając się zadziornie, patrząc przy tym w błękitne tęczówki swojego anioła. Bo Cas mimo tego, że był człowiekiem to dla niego i tak był jego małym kochanym aniołkiem, dla którego zrobiłby wszystko. 

\- Kocham cię Dean - powiedział, po czym wrócił do poprzedniej pozycji, a jego wzrok znów skupiony był na ekranie.

\- Kocham cię Cas - odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą, ale nie patrzył na ekran. Obserwował Casa, który śmiał się i cieszył jak małe dziecko, gdy jego ulubiony shipp w końcu wyznał sobie miłość. Dean uśmiechnął się, gdyż wiedział, że szczęście anioła jest także jego szczęściem. 

Minęło tyle lat ich ziemskiego życia, a także życia, które dzielili razem w niebie. Zmieniały się pory roku, kartki w kalendarzu, czas mijał, ale nie ich miłość. Dla nich nawet wieczność, którą posiadali będąc w niebie to za mało. Świat mogły się nawet skończyć, ale nie uczucie, które łączyło tą dwójkę. Może to za sprawą połączenia dusz, a może takie było ich przeznaczenie? Jedno jest pewne żyli długo i szczęśliwe. 

KONIEC


End file.
